Destiny Calls
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls? Sucking at summaries... Read and find out! Better than it sounds!
1. Intruders

-Destiny Calls-

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Hi there all. This story has been bugging me for a while now so I decided to go through with it. I just saw the show while flipping through the channels and thought it was pretty cool. I'm learning as I go along so please be easy on a newbie like myself. No flames and I disclaim!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

Enjoy!

XDestinyX

The night began to darken the sky over the desert area surrounding the flying ship christened Destiny's Bounty. Aboard the ship, the great heroes of Ninjago we're holding a small celebration of video game brawl to welcome their newest member, Lloyd; the all-powerful green ninja.

"Woo-hoo! I win again!" The younger boy cheered as he jumped in his spot on the couch, embracing his victory over Jay and Kai. While the blue ninja, named Jay, had taken the win rather nicely, the red ninja, named Kai, looked about ready to explode in frustration. The thought crossed his mind to strangle the annoying child but he knew it wouldn't change anything- it would feel good, but not change anything.

"That's the fourth time in a row, guys." The black ninja, named Cole, remarked as he took another bite of cheese pizza, "Kai, don't tell me you lost your touch?"

"Hmph- I let him win." The red ninja defended, his anger barely invading his tone.

"Three times in a row, though? That's seems a bit much too just "let him win"." Zane had spoken up from his seat on the floor. True the white ninja wasn't one for video games but sometimes it was entertaining to watch his friends play so vigorously.

Kai narrowed his about to flame eyes toward the smart but strange ninja, "You're not helping."

"I was not aware I was supposed to." His reply had got chuckles to emerge from the others present.

"He got you there Kai." Jay pointed out as Kai simply crossed his arms.

The door had been jerked open and in came Nya, Kai's sister and mastered Samurai with a worried look upon her face, "Guys? We might have a problem."

"Did someone forget to weigh anchor again?" Jay asked in a light tone; he didn't like to see his crush in such a flustered state.

"No, I was on deck and I saw a shadows climb on board the ship!" Her normal calm and happy aura had changed to one of nervousness, something that bothered them all.

"C-Could it be Serpentine?" Lloyd asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"I don't think so, we defeated them not too long ago, they wouldn't be strong enough to try and attack us." Zane thought aloud as the wise Master Wu entered the room.

"I agree- this does not sound like Serpentine work. However it may be better to surprise our intruders then to have them surprise us." The aging man turned to his students, "Fan out and search the ship; try to find them but do not harm them- we don't know what we are up against."

"Yes master." The red, white, blue and black ninjas replied honorably before dashing out the room to search the perimeter.

"I have a strange feeling about this..." Lloyd mumbled to Nya as Sensei Wu closed his eyes in thought. There was a rather odd aura about this news- it may be the news he was waiting for.

XDestinyX

Kai took a breath through his red hood as he stalked through the darkened training room. After "letting Lloyd win" he needed to take his anger out on something- preferably something that could fight back. A shadow darted in his peripheral vision and he froze in an attack stance.

"Alright Serpentine, slither out quietly so I can kick your tail!" Kai yelled, ready for a snake to crawl out of the shadows with beady red eyes and a hissing rattle. Instead he barely saw the shadow come straight at him and punch him dead in the face. The fire ninja sat up, the bridge of his nose aching as the world slowly stopped spinning around him. When he opened his dark eyes he froze again, in shock.

A millimeter away from his nose was a dark gray, sharpened arrow head. Part of him was afraid to move for fear of suddenly getting an implant he never wanted while another part was looking beyond the weapon to the person who was wielding it.

Standing before the red ninja was a teenage girl about his age. Her hair was a gorgeous burgundy color with hints of natural red blazed into the strands; done in a braid that kept it out of her dark hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes that had flashes of gold that glowed like faint embers in pitch darkness. Her clothes were rugged; the leather jacket with white undershirt and dark wash jeans tucked into black, combat boots. There was faint traces of dirt he could see that suggested she must have done some traveling (that or she hadn't bathed recently, possibly both).

The attacker's voice brought him out of his quick look, "You have for seconds to tell me who you are before I lodge this arrow in your throat." It was strange, she obviously was threatening him but there was something in her time that made him think she was anxious- worried even.

Kai opened up his mouth to answer when the gutless kicked in the back by Cole.

"You should watch your back." He scoffed as Kai flipped up and joined his side.

The girl held her ground, smirking at the two ninjas ready to pounce on her.

"Two against one? How exciting..." Her searing stare got to Kai as he leapt forward, already yelling the battle cry "NINJA-GO!"

XDestinyX

Zane scanned the main deck with his eyes as the sun began to dip into the horizon. The sky had turned a dark shade of red/purple as the last rays of sunlight faded away. If he hadn't ignored the urge to look at the deck for the third time in one glance, he would have missed the quick duck of an out-of-place shadow. Jumping off the second level, the white ninja took a place parallel to the strange umbrage hiding behind the sturdy, wooden mast. Instead of scaring the figure away, Zane waited for the darkness to move across the deck toward the safety of the sleeping cabins. As it tried to escape, the ice ninja managed to trip the shadow and it fell on its face, spilling a small pack onto the floor. It was a simple and less harmful way of attacking one's enemies.

Zane made to grab it but paused when the figure turned around to see him. First and foremost, the being he had tripped was a girl, a girl about the age of his comrades. She had dark, ebony hair that was done up on a half ponytail with the rest string down her back and two pieces of hair to frame her face. Her eyes were the most entrancing shade of violet the ninja had ever seen in his life, matching the shade of sky fading in as all this happened. Her clothes were different as well, a white blouse with a black corset and a long, gray skirt that went to just below her knees, simple black flats on her feet. She was gazing up at him now, her body right with fear and her eyes pleading for mercy.

"P-please... Don't hurt me."

Her voice... It was feminine- poised but not snobby, angelic actually. Listening to it sent a strange feeling through Zane that he had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry for tripping you, but I need you to come with me." He tried to explain nicely as he gentlemanly offered a hand to help her up, which she took after a moment of hesitation. She picked up her bag and removed a black shawl from it and wrapped it around her head almost mimicking his ninja hood.

The white ninja simply pointed toward the right door and followed her as she walked inside just as the sun set and the moon began to rise.

XDestinyX

Jay moaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head as the figure he was trying to capture darted away again.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The blue ninja was having a rather hard time getting it to cooperate and growled as he chased on. After weaving through the maze of doors he found his target trying to reach a port window. It was a small girl, younger than him with light blonde hair tied back with a dark blue ribbon. She was also wearing a dirtied light blue t-shirt with blue jean capris and sneakers, a silver chain and locket around her neck. She turned around to see him there and sighed knowing she was caught, her clear, aquamarine eyes dropping in defeat.

"Guess I lost the game, huh?" She asked, her voice although sad still had innocence to it, almost sweetness.

"Sorry, kiddo. You gotta come with me... but I won't hurt you, I promise." The lightning ninja felt a bit of remorse for the girl, all alone in a strange place. True they didn't know each other but that didn't stop him from pitying her.

"Ok... but you should take off that scarf-thingie; it makes you look like a robber or something." The girl walked past him as he followed, casually wondering if her statement was true.

XDestinyX

It was the waiting that's killer. Nya paced the room as Lloyd sat on the couch, trying to hide his worry by twiddling his thumbs. Sensei Wu opened his eyes from his standing meditation session as he sensed a presence at the door. Zane walked in with the hooded girl close behind, looking rather nervous all around with her purple eyes.

"Zane are you ok?" Nya asked as the white ninja entered.

"Yes, I am unharmed and I discovered this person on the deck of the ship." His voice calmly replied as he motioned toward the young woman beside him.

She nodded and removed her hood, and Zane did a double take back to her hair. It was no longer dark ebony but glistening white.

"I'm terribly sorry if I caused any trouble." She spoke softly, relaxing the shawl on her arms as everyone stared at her.

The senses felt his eyes widen at the sight of the girl's hair, the white was a sign.

_She must have been touched by the moon's powers, _he mused as Zane finally spoke up, "I... I could have sworn you had dark hair when I found you."

The girl looked down, her hands clamping in front of her, "It was, but-"

She was interrupted by Jay's arrival with the younger blonde girl.

"No way," Jay said as the room turned to see him, "You found someone too?"

"I guess it was more than one shadow..." Lloyd muttered as he looked at the girl, who nearly matched his age. She smiled at him which he quickly turned away from, his body warming up for some weird reason.

Another bang at the door resulted in Kai and Cole hauling in the struggling third stranger; trying her best to tug loose from their grips on her upper arms.

"Hey guys, found our stowa- huh?" Kai stopped when seeing the two new girls.

"It appears that we have more than two stowaways on board." Zane deduced as the young blonde perked at the sight of the burgundy-red head.

"Sis..." She whispered to herself in happiness as the two boys let her go, running and jumping up to hug the girl around the neck.

The released captive backed away from the black and red ninjas and held the little girl close, whispering in her ear.

"Well," Sensei Wu broke the silence, "It appears that some introductions are in order."

Nya nodded as the ninjas removed their hoods, "My name is Nya. The man who just spoke is Sensei Wu. That's Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and my brother, Kai." She motioned to each member as she said their names.

"We're the ninjas of Spinjitsu." Jay spoke in almost a bragging manner.

The white haired girl voiced first, "My name is Infinity."

"I'm Brooklynn, but you can call me Brooke." The limitless girl grinned as she was placed her feet, waving friendly.

The hazel eyed girl crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive way, "... my name is Abella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." The elderly sensei nodded in recognition. "So what are you all doing here?" Cole questioned, trying to keep the strong 'leader' tone in his voice.

"You're not working for the serpentine are you!" Kai came closer to Brooke; the younger girl gulped and backed up as Abella placed a protective arm around the young one.

"Look hothead, you come any step closer to my sister and I will knock out your lights." The protective girl glared at Kai with hazel eyes that flickered with hints of threatening gold. Kai tried not to let his state falter at the moment of liquid gold filling his vision, their staring contest ending as Nya pushed her brother back.

"Serpentine?" Infinity mumbled to herself, distinct fearful tone. Everyone turned in surprise at the white haired girl's statement.

"You have never heard of the Serpentine?" Zane verbally communicated his friends' incredulity.

Infinity snapped out Of her trance like state, "Oh, I've heard of them."

Nya tilted her head a bit; Infinity seemed to be holding something back.

Maybe I can talk to her later about it.

"What would we be doing with Serpentine? Don't you know everyone hates snakes?" Abella rolled her eyes, clearly irritated.

Brooklynn only shook her head and stepped forward, "What my sister is trying to say is that we're not spies. We were abandoned in the desert and this was the closest place of shelter. I'm sorry about causing anyone to panic but we didn't know what to do."

"I think it would be best to continue this in the morning," Sensei Wu concluded and turned to Nya, "Nya- can you prepare two rooms for our guests?"

"Of course." The girl samurai smiled and lead the three girls out of the room, Kai's eyes following them all the way. Abella was the last to leave, pausing in the doorway to look straight at the red ninja. Her eyes narrowed, before turning and leaving.

"Sensei, why are we taking them in so easily?" Zane asked his master.

The elder held his staff between his hands, "People are more willing to talk if they are not in a hostile environment, the saying goes 'It is easier to coax a fly with honey than with vinegar."

"I thought we were going to try good cop, bad cop." Cole said sarcastically.

"Call dibs on Good cop!" Jay waved his arms while Kai simply slapped the ninja on the back of the head.

The Sensei only sighed, "The hour grows late- it's time to turn in for the night."

The four ninjas bowed in respect before leaving for their sleeping quarters. The aging master shook his head with fondness glistening in his dark eyes before retiring himself.

XDestinyX

"So, it has begun." A woman mused as she gazed up at the star-filled sky. She had short bobbed hair with dark chocolate eyes, dressed in a long, flowing light pink gown glittering with small crystals embedded in the fabric. On her head was a tiara with beautiful gems encrusted in the silver head piece. She turned and entered a large temple, going up to a large painting.

"The new Ninjagos will be revealed."

XDestinyX

That's chapter 1, I hope you liked it. If you did please review, I love the feedback. All reviewers shall receive a cookie :)

Ciao for now!

-Phoenix


	2. History Part 1

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Wowerz, talk about quick feedback! Thank you all do much for the awesome reviews and support I was so amazed!

CuteblueCherri- Thanks and props for first review! I know there are a lot of "girl Ninjago" stories and I wanted to do my own version. Glad it works!

Guest (Magicsdawntrillogy) - Yes they do rock.

Gretccheen- You have been looked up. YAY FOR COOKIE :D

Guest- I'm so glad you like Infinity, she's my favorite too. Now how can you be so sure about couples? Kai and Abella seem to hate each other. Infinity seems like she's... odder than the average girl and Lloyd's a kid! Well, you'll have to see what will happen next to see if you're right. I'm glad you think do highly of it, enjoy the cookie!

Fanfictioner135- This me 'keeping going'.

VelvetPersona- Thanks, I'm glad you can picture my characters; I took time fleshing them out. Updating now!

Guest (Jaysgirl2) –Your pleases have been answered!

Ok waste no time- I disclaim!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

XDestinyX

Chapter Two- History (Part 1)

Dawn was the natural alarm clock for Abella. She had no reason why but she always woke up extremely early, sometimes before the sun had peaked out from behind the horizon. After the rough night, the burgundy haired teen felt the faint beams of new sunlight lay across her eyelids and opened them, the memories of last night flooding her mind. She slowly sat up, afraid of waking her younger sister who bunked in the bed just below her own. Wiping her eyes clean of any remaining sleep, she silently crawled out of bed. With light feet she jumped from the bunk to the wooden floor, carefully checking on the blonde girl curled up in the white sheets. After a few moments of quiescence, the girl concluded the little one was still slumbering and began to leave for the door, taking her leather jacket, boots, bow, quiver and arrows with her. Instead of taking a spare set of clothes Nya had lent her, she slept in her tank top and dark tight jeans. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, it was just she could feel comfortable trying to sleep in clothing that wasn't her own. If she didn't have some ownership on it, she didn't want it, another aspect of her stubborn-as-a-mule attitude. Heck if it wasn't for her attitude, they probably would be here now- and that bugged her. Stressed, Abella left the room and headed for the upper deck, thinking air was what she needed- a jolt of energy she got when she practiced so early in the morning. So lost in her thoughts she didn't remember the squeaky board in the hall that abruptly sound as her boot applied pressure to it. Freezing, the girl remained still invade someone caught on to her morning ritual. Surprisingly though, no one did.

_For being ninja's they sure are heavy sleepers,_ she shrugged and light-footedly escaped out to the first rays of dawn.

What she didn't see was a certain red ninja, still pajama clad leaning against his door that was ironically situated right beside her flawed escape. Kai had heard the squeak and had immediately jumped up, his reflexes kicked into overdrive. After minutes of silence passed the fire ninja assumed whoever it was had gone.

_Who in the heck would be up at... _

At the sight of the time, the spiky haired boy puffed and crawled back to bed, whatever it was could wait for a few hours when everyone else awoke. One thing a boy treasured more than anything was sleep.

XDestinyX

A few hours passed since Abella's disappearance before everyone else began to wake up. Zane was up first, since he was in charge of making breakfast. Soon, the smell of waffles had enticed everyone out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm, something smells good." Brooke exited her room, still dressed in her PJ's consisting on a light green spaghetti strap top and gray shorts, following her nose to the dining room where the others had gathered. After not seeing her sister, she kind of stood awkwardly in the door frame.

"Morning Brooke!" Nya greeted from her seat at the table, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Brooke smiled, casually sitting next to the bobbed hair female. "Uh, have you all seen my sister? She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

Most of the ninja's looked at each other before replying a mix of 'haven't seen her's and 'nope's. Brooke simply sighed but said nothing, adjusting her position to crisscross applesauce.

"Don't worry, Abella will show up eventually," Jay tried to cheer the younger girl up, "She's probably like a adopted cat- the first time she's in a new environment she disappears for a while but she'll turn up eventually."

Nya couldn't help but laugh along with Brooke at the blue ninjas joke. Jay inwardly cheered that his joke worked on his crush as well, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Good morning everyone." A new voice called as Infinity entered the room. She had changed out of her blouse and skirt to a white robe with purple stitched flowers and long, lavender high socks. Her hair had changed to ebony once more, much to everyone's awe, drawn up 'dango' style.

"Hi Infinity!" Brooke welcome as Infinity took a spot beside her, sitting on her calves.

"Your hair changes color?" Cole deadpanned as the girl blushed.

"Why, yes, it always has." The hands placed in her lap suddenly looked like the most interesting thing in world.

"That's so cool! Why does it change?" Nya asked as Zane came in from the kitchen, tray full of waffles. Seeing Infinity seemed to catch him off guard, causing him to place the tray on the table and take the spot across from her quicker than normal and fortunately went unnoticed.

"WAFFLES!" Jay squealed as everyone began to eat.

Zane looked across at the violet eyed beauty who seemed upset by something, staring down at her plate with confused eyes.

_I wonder if she's alright…_ Zane thought softly, a strange feeling growing inside of him at the thought of something bothering the girl across the table. Infinity looked up in surprise at him and realized that he must have spoken his thoughts since everyone was looking at him now.

The dark haired girl sighed, "I guess I am not alright." She placed her fork down and looked up at the group. "I have been thinking about last night and… why I came on board."

"If you wish to tell us, we are willing to listen." Sensei Wu spoke from the doorway making his way to the end of the table to join his students.

Infinity looked down for a moment as if gathering strength to speak.

"In for you all to understand, you need to know that I am not like other girl's my age. I was… raised differently." Those words seemed to lift a great burden off her shoulders. Sitting up properly, Zane could see clear into her purple eyes.

"I was born the fifth child of an old, aristocratic family known as the Collets. My family was considered the highest members of the village; being landlords from the past centuries, consisting of my mother, father and four older brothers. My mother had all the power of the household, being old in the bloodline- she was naturally strict and hard to please. From birth, she never truly loved me, refusing to hold me or comfort me because she saw only goodness in having sons, not daughters. I remember her saying that all daughters are simply dowries to be given away and waste of time. My brothers were not allowed to play with me while she was in the house, I was kept in my room for most of the day until meals or parties where I would be brought out and presented like a trophy. The only person who loved me was my father; he spent all the time he could with me. Days came when my mother would travel out of the village for business reasons and those were the few days I could have freedom. My father would take me out, show me the world. He taught me how to read, write and play the flute. When I was with him, I felt… happy, alive. At night, he would open the windows and show me the night sky, telling me all about the constellations. He was the drive that kept me going, to not shutting down and I thank him so much for doing that."

"However, one day, all this changed."

"I was about ten years old when my father was called away for an important matter that he refused to tell me about. He told me one day he'd come back and I believed him. After he left, my mother started to home-school me, she demanded perfection and in memory of my father I gave her no less. She taught me etiquette, sowing and many languages; drilling into me what it was like to be a maturing girl that had descended from a great line of people. I tried to make her proud but she always found something to critique. At night, I would gaze out the window at the moon and wish for my father's safe return. That lasted for years, the lessons and books passed by like the wind until about a week ago when my father returned. I was the happiest girl on the planet, but my mother refused to let me near him, claiming it was 'bad manners'. My father, shockingly, walked right up and embraced me, kissing my cheeks and forehead, whispering how happy he was to see me with tears in his eyes. I could only smile and mouth back an 'I love you' because my mother was right behind me. Later on, we had our informal reunion and I cried harder than ever before. I thought things would be better, but they would not be, it would never be. A few days ago, my mother came to my room and told me that I would be married to a young patron of her nearby business partners. She was throwing a gala the next day where he would propose to me and I WOULD say yes. I was devastated, trying to voice my opinion but I was too weak to fully stand up for myself."

"That night, my father rushed to see me, something close to fear blazing in his eyes. He said that he would not allow me be given away like a piece of furniture, the very thought made him look furious. With pained eyes, he told me I had to leave- to run away from here and never come back. I begged for him to come but he claimed he could not but swore he would try to contact me somehow. He gave me a bag filled with some food, clothes, books, and a small sowing kit; ushering me out of my room and through the door, yelling for me to run. I did- and I never looked back."

"I soon realized I could not stay in the village- my mother had control over many people and they would tell on my disappearance. Then while I slept under tree on the outskirts, I had a vision of a ship- something telling me that I would be safe there. I managed to get the kind bookshop owner to tell me where I could find this ship and I fled into the desert. A few hours later, I climbed aboard, exhausted but quickly hid as I say you Nya." Infinity looked toward the short haired girl who looked nearly ready to cry in sympathy.

"The rest is- what you might say- history."

Brooklynn hugged the bun-headed girl with all her strength, "That's horrible!"

"You truly have been through a lot." Cole nodded somberly, knowing the pains of running away first hand.

"I understand if you cannot allow me to stay-" The girl started as Sensei Wu held up a hand to silence her.

"Of course you are welcome to stay, young one. Something brought you here and it would be dishonorable of us to cast out a person in need." The ninja's nodded simultaneously, agreeing with their master's decision.

Hope streamed into Infinity's eyes, "I cannot thank you all enough."

"You have no need to thank us." Zane assured her from across the table, "We are only doing what is right."

Infinity cast a precious smile to the white ninja which he gladly returned.

XDestinyX

After breakfast, Sensei Wu informed Brooklynn that he had stumbled upon Abella while she was practicing her archery on the upper deck. He had sent her inside to wash up before anything else. Brooke thanked the elder and excused herself from the table off to find her sister.

"I have a few things to attend to myself- excuse me." Infinity bowed before exiting too, headed off to her room.

"Poor Infinity," Nya sighed, "To think about what her life was like..."

"To be fair, she still didn't tell us why her hair changes color." Kai commented after swallowing another bite.

"Maybe, it's just a girl thing?" Jay guessed.

"I've never heard of such a condition before." Nya thought, leafing through her studies she remembered.

The master ninja pondered at his seat, "I have a theory, but it can not be revealed until it is proven. However, we have more urgent matters to be concerned with. The last fang blade is still missing and we must find it before the Serpentine."

"I'll run some scans over the area, perhaps I can pick up something." Nya assured.

"Good. Ninjas we have training to do- not only do you have to keep in top shape, but you must begin to train the green ninja."

"Yes Sensei." The group bowed before beginning to leave.

"Uh Jay?" Nya's voice called out as the blue ninja stopped, "Isn't it your turn to do the dishes?"

Jay sighed, "I was hoping nobody would remember that." _Strange Nya did though... oh don't kid yourself Jay, she wouldn't have-_

"Here, I'll help you." She smiled, picking up her plate.

Jay nearly squeed with the perfectness of the scenario but restrained himself to blushing and a simple "Okay." Just the thought of spending time with Nya, with all her charm and beauty made his heart do loop-de-loops and triple somersaults. The relationship between them was hard to explain; ever since the mega-monster amusement park when she... kissed me and I gained my true potential, everything turned to finding the four fang blades. We still are good friends but that was all it seemed- just friends. He would just ask her out but... it's complicated. Half of which involving Kai; the ninja worried about what his friend would do if he just started going out with his sister. It was best to wait until everything blowed over before doing anything

_That's my story and I'm sticking to it._

XDestinyX

_Mental note: Take a change of clothes BEFORE you take a shower._ Abella grumbled in frustration as she walked through the halls. It wasn't until after she finished her target practice she fully realized how filthy she was, patches of grime and her braided red hair more like grease. Thoroughly disgusted, she quickly headed for the showers and scrubbed herself ragged until all traces of dirt were gone. Satisfied, she wrapped the white towel around her muddled and froze after realizing she had no clothes to change into. So that leads us to the present where the soaking wet sister paced through the halls trying to get to her room ASAP.

Still scolding herself, she absentmindedly entered the door she thought was her room until she fully looked around. The bed was still unmade and several pictures adorned the walls- taking all of this in, she made a frightful conclusion.

"This is not my room."

"I think that would be obvious." A voice from behind agreed with her as she spun around, ready to jump the person who dared to sneak up on her. Leaning against the open door frame was Kai with his dark spiky hair and dark eyes. His presence just made her uneasy; she didn't know if it was because she was trapped like an animal in a cage or that she was an unclothed animal in a cage.

Biting her lip, she gripped the top of the towel around her chest tighter, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm, let's see..." The red ninja started, "You're not in the right room- I happen to know this room- can we get the picture?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Abella shifted her weight to her right leg, "Well at least we know you can think."

"Goes without saying but why we're you up this morning at the unearthly time of dawn?" Kai knew better than to push this, but he figured now would be the only time to question her on the matter without causing more trouble than it was worth. Of course he tried to ignore the fact that she practically not dressed and dripping wet, but he was a guy after all. Besides, watching the burgundy girl fidget was somehow very amusing.

"Why do you care?" She shot back; she boldly took a few steps closer, hoping to make a break for it at the right time.

Kai pushed himself off the door but still stood in the way of her sweet freedom, "Look, Belle-"

"It's Abella, Kai." She corrected.

"-We can do these 20 questions all day, heck like I care. I was just wondering since no normal human wakes up at the crack I dawn." Kai tried to hide his rising temper as he unknowingly stepped forward to meet her gaze.

Abella was so busy keeping her composition and Kai's gaze she didn't note their closeness, "I guess that just makes me not normal then."

Something inside Kai heated up as he watched the beads of fresh water that dripped off her sleek, dark hair and traveled across her beautifully tanned skin. Her stare into his had softened slightly, as did the grip on her towel. Her dark hazel eyes were so enticing, the flickers of gold burning in them like fresh embers. The atmosphere between the two characters changed to a mix of emotions the nearly suffocated the pair, but both were too enveloped to care.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Cole showed up at the door, "Hey Kai, we're gonna head up for train-"

At the sound and presence of the black ninja, the two snapped out of their trance like states. Abella, immediately thinking of a way out of the situation, randomly slapped Kai across the face.

"OW!" Kai touched his cheek from the unsuspected assault, looking back at her hazel eyes that had hardened again, her defenses going back up.

"Keep up with that mouth and I'll do more than just that next time." She scolded him before stormed out, fuming. Kai just stood there, confused by the entire thing, before realizing she was trying to lessen the rather… intimate situation they were in.

Cole simply looked smugly at the red ninja, "Do I want to know what that was about?"

Kai shrugged it off, "Nothing happened Cole, don't get scythe-happy."

"Of course nothing happened, it's completely normal for a barely dressed girl to be close to you- In YOUR room." The ninja of earth remarked sarcastically- if not with innuendo. He was quickly silenced by Kai grabbing his collar.

"Listen Cole, if I find out you told anyone about this- I'm not just gonna kick your butt- I'm gonna ROAST you, got it?"

Cole was caught off-guard by his friends rather harsh action, he only smiled- "My lips are sealed."

Kai then released the black ninja and stormed off, grumbling something about training as Cole brushed himself off, the smile still growing on his face.

_Oh the possibilities…. _

XDestinyX

So, that's part one :) This is a very long introduction, so bear with me. I hoped you liked this, I found it great to write and (hopefully) great to read. Read and Review for part two! (Rhyming :D )

Ciao for now

-Phoenix


	3. History Part 2

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: As promised, part two is here! No dilly-dally, disclaim and go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

-Review Responses-

Gretccheen- This is me done with part 2- noming the cookie.

Magicsdawntrillogy-Yes, I shall continue for you all! Thanks for the review

VelvetPersona- Kai and Abella did have quite a moment there didn't they? I definitely agree Infinity is a pretty interesting character. Updating now!

CuteBlueCherri- I'm glad to please! Your waiting is over!

Emeraldgal- Oh yes, devilish Cole, what are you planning? Thanks for the review!

StarrKiwi- Thanks for the review, I hope this stays amazing!

Goosegirlmn- Thanks for the honesty, I hope you continue to like it.

Pnfpixie- Is this a good time to continue? Lol :p

XDestinyX

Chapter three- History (Part 2)

Nya was walking by the rooms when she heard the beautiful melody echoing from behind one of the doors. It was a voice, soft but sweet, a hypnotic sound the lulled her ears to peace. Knocking before entering to announce her presence, she caught sight of Infinity sitting on her bed, a shirt on her lap and a needle in hand, doing some repair. Infinity still hadn't changed out of her lavender nightgown with lavender socks. She stopped at the sight of Nya and nodded in welcome.

"Hello Nya." She smiled as she broke the thread with her fingers.

"I'm sorry but was that you singing?" The samurai girl asked politely to see Infinity blush slightly and nod.

"Yes, yes it was. I'm sorry does it bother you?"

"No! Not at all, I was just curious," She quickly said, sitting down beside her, "It was really beautiful."

"Thank you…" The violet eyed girl touched the back of her head, the action reminding Nya of something she had been wondering about.

"Um, Infinity, can I ask you something?" She started delicately as the sewer nodded as she placed her things away, "Do you know why your hair changes?"

Infinity paused, looking down at her hands as she replied with softly, "No… honestly I have no idea why it does that." She looked up to make eye contact with her friend, "All I know is that every night, as soon as the sun goes down, my hair changes color from black to white and as soon as the sun rises the next day it changes back again."

Nya nodded, "I've never heard anything like that before."

"I'd like to think it makes me special." Infinity smiled lightly, her gaze shifting to the door rather suddenly.

"What is it?" Nya looked around only to see nothing.

The girl shook her head, "I thought someone was standing outside, I must have been seeing things." Her hypothesis was disproved by the knock on the door. Nya made to get up but Infinity motioned for her to sit, "It is my room, I will get the door."

The door opening later to reveal the white bearded Sensei, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, nothing at all sir, is there anything I or we can do for you?" She bowed in respect as Nya stood up.

"I have something I need to discuss with everyone, most of the group is on the upper deck but I do not know where Lloyd and Brooke are."

"The last time I saw him, Lloyd was headed for the training room." Nya commented as she headed for the crowding door, "Is something wrong Sensei?"

"No, but it is urgent. As soon as you are decent, you ladies will join me?" The man asked as Infinity turned a shade of scarlet as she realized in her polite manor she had forgotten to grab her robe to cover herself. Nodding slightly, the master walked away as Infinity closed the door, turning to see Nya with a shy smile on her face.

"That was kind of embarrassing."

"It's ok, Sensei Wu is forgiving like that," Nya watched the ebony haired girl go and retrieve a light blouse and skirt but stopped her from putting them off.

"Did all your father pack you was a couple skirts and blouses?" _Wow, that's kinda damsel-ish..._

Infinity nodded, "They are all I have ever worn."

Nya gaped but quickly took her hand, "I think you'll need to borrow some if my clothes. I wouldn't want you to have an 'accidental exposure', especially with so many guys on board."

Infinity looked a little confused but followed her to get changed into something a little less 'damsel-ish'.

XDestinyX

The training room was in full swing as Lloyd was trying to fight his eternal nemesis- the revolving dummy. It was a practice item designed that whenever it was hit to use the kinetic energy to 'counter-attack' the learner. It didn't seem like much a threat, with its burlap material and crude stitching, it looked ready to fall apart any minute; but dangit was this thing tough! Well… at least to him.

Sure enough as soon as he touched the dummy, it spun its arm and whacked him to his usual place of across the room, smacking and siding to the floor. Lloyd moaned and closed his, waiting for the world around him to stop spinning. When his senses regained stability, the green ninja opened his eyes and squeaked. Brooke was leaning down toward him, staring at him rather strangely.

"Are you ok?" She asked innocently, her hands folded behind her. She had changed clothes into a rather cute, navy blue Japanese school uniform with a red bow around her waist and one tied up in her pretty golden hair, red ballet shoes on her feet. Even the green ninja had to admit she looked pretty, _really _pretty.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lloyd said as he stood up, dusting himself off like it was nothing.

Brooke turned to see the dummy, "What is this exactly is this?"

"It's a dummy we use for training." Lloyd explained.

Brooke examined the human analog with her eyes, the dark blue sparking with curiosity. Lloyd could help but notice her trance and poked her shoulder, "Uh, Brooke, are ya there?"

"Huh?" The girl turned, her blonde ponytail swirling behind her head, "Oh, sorry guess I dazed out there, Heh." Small blush formed on her face in embarrassment, "Can I try it?"

"You? Try that? That's so funny!" Lloyd snickered, not noticing the angry frown grow on Brooke's pink lips.

"What's so funny?" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Girls can't fight, everyone knows that!" Lloyd simply stated, almost like she couldn't comprehend the words.

Brooke then really looked mad, "Girls can fight too, even better than boys!"

"Yeah, right." Lloyd finished chuckling, brushing away the moisture building in his eye.

The blonde girl puffed and stomped her foot, "It's true! My sister is the best fighter I know, she taught me self-defense. I bet I could beat that dummy twice as bad as you could!"

A smile grew on Lloyd's face, "You're on!" The two shook hands vigorously.

Brooke turned to face the training equipment and eyed it quickly. She then walked up to it and landed a punch to the stomach. The dummy caved inward like a human reaction as Brooke then landed a swift right hook to where the nose would have been located and landed crushing its feet. The dummy leaned back from the transfer of energy as Brooke smiled, feeling a win approach. However, she failed to take into account the dummy's leg that swung up and harshly uppercut her jaw.

"BROOKE!" Lloyd cried, completely forgetting the dare. The girl stumbled back, gripping her lower jaw in pain and years formed in her eyes. The green ninja knelt in front of her, worry filling his expression as she fell on her behind.

"Are you ok?" He asked wearily, as the little girl silently nodded. She knew the dummy didn't have enough force to break anything, but it did hurt a lot. Lloyd bit his lip, guilt arising as the blonde felt her jaw for any damage. Looking for an exit, the boy turned his eyes up to the dummy, standing there mocking them both and felt serious anger boil up.

In a rage of guilt and anger, the green ninja lunged at the dummy, defensive tackling it in the stomach and launching it across the too. Stuffing went flying everywhere. Brooke went wide-eyed in amazement as Lloyd stood epically before realizing what he just did.

"Lloyd, you just took it out!" She cheered happily, running up as hugging the boy her age.

_Holy brick, I just took out the dummy. _ Lloyd blinked as he took everything in- the dummy on the floor, his spot on the makeshift pedestal but mostly the fact that a girl was hugging him. Brooklynn get arms wrapped around his neck, the pain from her jaw gone and replaced with jubilee, her light flowery filling his nostrils. One part of him wanted to hug her back while another part wanted to push her away. It was weird, _girls were annoying and gross... Right?_

Lloyd unlocked Brooke's arms from around his neck and took a big step to the left, brave enough not to run screaming from the room. Brooklynn lost the bright smile but simply ribbed her arm in defeat.

"We should go find the others." The blonde ponytailed girl commented as she ran out the door. Lloyd simply stood there, wondering what was happening to himself.

XDestinyX

While one battle was won (?) below deck another was being caught above it. Abella was currently fighting the ninja of lightning who insisted that he could take on the girl in hand-combat and also called her Belle in a joking matter. He greatly regretted both decisions as he was tripped up, on the floor, in a tight head lock supplied flawlessly by the hazel-eyed girl.

"Time- gasp- TIME!" He could barely speak as the world began to fade to black from the hold he was in. Abella nodded in approval and released her hold, Jay flopping like a fish out of water, gasping for precious oxygen.

"Don't call me Belle and don't talk the talk unless you can walk the walk." Abella only mused as she stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow. _God why does this place need to be in the middle of a desert…_

"I just wasn't ready." Jay sat up, brushing himself off casually.

"Is somebody implying that they want a rematch?" Zane questioned as Abella cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Jay swallowed an audible gulp and backed up, hands up defensively.

"Let's not be hasty now!"

Kai then spoke up, "So are you gonna tell us about where you're from?"

The burgundy girl shook her head lightly, "If I won't will you force me to talk?"

"Most likely." The red ninja replied as all attention focused on the stubborn young woman, as she walked over and sat on a random crate which she had placed her quiver beside. Sitting down she took one of the arrows out and fiddled with it.

"I guess it's best to start at the very beginning." She began, "I was born with my mom and dad in a relatively quiet house in the middle of the woods. My parents were typical, nice and loving like parents should be. When I was eight, I was playing outside in the forest when I noticed smoke coming from the direction of the house, not light cooking smoke but heavy black smoke. Scared, I headed back and found the entire house aflame, nobody standing outside or anything. I rushed inside, on instinct and upstairs to see my father passed out on the floor and my mom coughing while trying to protect Brooklynn, she was only five at the time. My mother looked up and rushed forward, giving Brooke to me and telling me to run and get help. I had not time to argue so I ran out of the house with Brooklynn in tow. We didn't stop till we reached a nearby town where I told the firemen about the situation. By the time they rushed back, it was too late; most of the house was gone; burned to the ground. After searching through the wreckage, they couldn't find our parents bodies so they assumed they were burned to ash. Then it was just Brooke and I."

"We were sent to live with our aunt Abigail that happened to live in the town, our only close, living relative. She was a nice lady but she knew nothing about raising kids. She was hardly home with her job as a pilot so I had no other option but to step up and take charge. I made sure Brooklynn got to school each morning and picked her up each day, I had all the schooling I needed when my mother taught me the basics- reading and writing. In a way, I became her surrogate mother since I knew she needed a role model. With so much time I tried to find a job but nobody would take a kid. There weren't many jobs in the town but there was the forest. One man told me about scouting- it's a job where people would go out into the forest, trapping animals for meat and fur. It wasn't like a mass-extinction thing, but it did offer me a chance to but my knowledge of the forest I grew up in to a good use."

"He gave me this leather jacket." She took off the jacket for the first time and rubbed it between her fingers, "All scouts wear them. If you were a traveler in the forest and met someone in a leather jacket like this, your problems would be over. Scouts could do anything from directions to defense against angry animals. I chose my bow and arrows as my weapon of choice and spent hours perfecting my aim. As a scout, I hunted all animals from deer to rabbits to black bears and at the end of the day I could trade in my catches for money, clothes, food, whatever. It was like that for years and it was plenty fun." Abella looked at the worn jacket and tightened her grip. "Then… everything changed again."

"One day I went to get Brooke from school to find it on fire. I immediately panicked when I didn't see Brooklynn in the crowd of students. I managed to get out of the terrified teacher that my sister had been taken hostage by a group of rouge skeletons in a black van and in their escape out of town; they set the building on fire. I felt my world nearly shatter before I took off running later stopped by a scout friend of mine as he gave me his motorcycle. I finally caught up to them, they outnumbered me took me captive along with Brooke. She was scared to bits but alive and unharmed and that was all I was concerned about. Apparently they had plans to escape to across the desert and use us as safe-passage tickets. Their planned back fired as police started chasing them. Deciding we weren't worth the effort they kicked us out into the sand and the police must have missed us. I managed to get free and free Brooke and we were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Brooke managed to see your ship in the distance and suggested we head for it because we wouldn't last long in the heat. By nightfall we were aboard and must have scared Nya. My immediate thought was to get for cover and in our rush to hide I lost Brooke. Next thing I knew, I heard you taunting me like I was a snake."

Abella slid the jacket back on, "If I hadn't been so hard-headed on getting Brooke back myself; we probably would never be here right now. All of this…" SH closed her eyes and spat out the rest, "…Is MY fault."

Cole was the first to speak up, "That wasn't your fault. You had no idea all of this was going to happen."

"Yeah, you were doing what you needed to do to stay alive and moving." Jay put in.

Kai mentally wanted to hug the girl. He knew firsthand the burden of being the eldest sibling after his dad died. He had made a promise to him to keep going with Nya and he made good to his word.

"At least now, you are both out of harm's way." Zane offered as Abella stood.

"Guys- we don't belong here. All of this is just a big coincidence and honestly I just want to get back to how things were before." The girl stood rigidly, tight from stress and over-boiling emotions.

"This is not coincidence, no matter what you wish to believe." The group was distracted by the familiar voice of Sensei Wu, a Nya and Infinity stood behind him.

"Sensei! We were just about to-" Jay tried to cover their lazing about but the aging spinjitzu master raised a hand for silence.

"It's alright. From your story and skills Abella, it seems all of this is too coincidental to be coincidence." The man stated as Lloyd and Brooklynn appeared from below deck, running up taking simultaneously about a dummy and a jaw before they were silenced in awe.

In the spinjitzu master's hand was an ancient scroll; the paper thinned and the ends made of gold and embedded with diamonds. It was astonishing to behold. "This is the scroll of spinjitzu prophecy, inside are the greatest prophecies ever written by masters of Ninjago. Some have already come to pass, such as the imprisonment and release of the Serpentine, while others have yet to be fulfilled."

"What prophecy Sensei?" Zane questioned as everyone gathered around.

Sensei Wu placed the scroll on the ground and rolled it out ever so gently on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. Inside there were many lines of script but one picture caught everyone's attention. It was a drawing showing eight ninjas fully suited; four were Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane, while the other four were masked and unidentifiable, but held distinct vibrant colors- gold, purple, aquamarine and orange.

"This is the prophecy of the eight Ninjago. It claims that there are for other ninja yet to be revealed: the Guardian Ninjago of the Sun, the Guardian Ninjago of the Moon, the Ninjago of the Water, and the Ninjago of the Wind."

"Wait, why are the gold and purple called guardian Ninjagos?" Nya asked curiously.

"The Guardian Ninjagos, from what I can gather from the scroll, are similar to regular element Ninjago except they have greater powers- powers they can use to empower other ninjas." Sensei Wu explained seriously.

"So, these Ninjago can give power to Ninjago like us?" Kai reiterated as the master nodded.

"Each force can empower all elements but give more when connected to an element relatable to their own. For example, the Sun Ninjago empowers fire, wind and earth while the Moon Ninjago can empower ice, lightning and water."

Infinity stared at the manuscript with interest, her eyes flashed in almost a Kodak moment as if she had seen that picture before, "These Ninjago sound very powerful."

"They are but they can only transfer power when they reach their true potential. Until then they are just like the Ninjago of water and wind, and you all for that matter." The elder motioned to the male ninjas standing. "Until we find these four ninjas- our team is incomplete."

"So we have to find the last Fang blade and find four more ninjas?" Jay listed as he shook his head, "Just one thing- how the heck do we do that!"

"I believe I may know of one destined," Sensei Wu finished solemnly, gathering the scroll as everyone nearly gasped, one of the four missing- with them? "However, my theory cannot be tested until tonight. Until then, we must continue to look for the last Fang blade, without it, the Serpentine will not be allowed to unleash the Great Devourer."

Everyone nodded as the Master of Spinjitzu ordered them back to training. Nya went off to the control room to continue her search as Lloyd and Brooklynn joined her leaving Infinity behind.

"I never go to say, nice outfit." Abella complimented on the purple eyed girl's clothes. She wore a dark purple shirt; similar to Nya's with silver stitching and black pants with her black flats. It was simple but elegant- just like her. Infinity smiled and thanked her. Honestly she admitted to Nya she had never worn pants before however she grew to it quickly- she was a fast learner.

"I wonder who the ninjas could be." Zane thought aloud as Cole slid on his hood.

"We won't know until tonight." He answered as the four began to fight.

Infinity didn't' want to be so anti-social but the sight of so much action was over whelming at first, so she walked up to the port of the ship and stood there, overlooking the lifeless desert, thinking to herself.

_I know I have seen that picture before, somewhere. I had that same reaction when I remembered the ship, perhaps it was a vision? If so, why does it bother me now? _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Abella asked standing beside her.

Infinity simply sighed, "It is nothing, just thinking." She decided to change the subject, "I'm sorry about your parents, they must have been good people."

The braided haired girl looked out, "They were… I'm sorry about your parents. I couldn't handle that like you did- I would have snapped." She chuckled, "Brooklynn told me."

"Ah…" Infinity nodded as they both returned to looking at the serenely clam desert.

Now it was all a waiting game until nightfall came.

XDestinyX

Aaaaaannnnnd we end chapter 3! I actually have something to put in the end note here :p

If you want to get in touch with the characters, I created them by listening to music-

Infinity: My Destiny by Katherine McPhee, I love her voice and the song is actually the one she was singing when Nya found her in her room.

Abella: Renegade by Daughtry, this song just puts you in the kick-butt mood that Abella flat out represents.

Brooklynn: She was tough but I ended up listening to Juliet by LMNT.

Give these songs a listen to, trust me, they're great. Well, R&R, until next time!

Ciao for Now!

-Phoenix


	4. The Guardian Ninjago of the Moon

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Herro there! Not much to say, I'm so glad this story is taking off! People seem to like the idea of guardian Ninjagos and I agree they are awesome, who just who are they? Well let's waste no time finding out! Disclaimer- do your thang!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

-Review Responses-

VelvetPersona-Thanks Velvet, I can update so I shall!

Guest (Magicsdawntrillogy) - *zips mouth shut* mmhmmmmmph. *unzips* I can't say! You'll have to read and find out! The guardians are awesome- I can't wait to see how they play out. I too have the love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. Enjoy!

Pnfpixie- OMG I FEEL THE AWESOMENESS FORM YOUR REVIEW AND CAPSSSSSSSSSS!

CuteBlueCherri- YAY! I'm happy this story is growing like a fine wine- better with age :)

XDestinyX

Chapter Four- The Guardian Ninjago of the Moon

Darren Walker mentally kicked himself as he shut his cell phone. The 1ST Place trophy of the Annual Olympiad Gymnastic Competition was broken in the shipping process by a mishandling accident. Now the head producer was down his throat about finding a new option by next week's events or else his position would be cut- permanently. Of course, all of this had to happen while he was sight-seeing. He growled under his breath as he strolled through the Fire Temple, fists shoved into his pockets and a troubled frown upon his face.

"Why the long face, Darren?" A man his age asked as he caught up to him.

"Andre- where the brick are we going to do? We have to find a trophy by tomorrow for the press conference, let alone the competition next week!"

"Aw cut it, mate. We'll figure something out." The man called Andre, slapped his shoulder in a comforting matter as they strayed into a lesser populated area of the temple.

"Is it getting hotter or is it just me?" Andre dabbed the nape of his neck as Darren stumbled and landed in a face plant. Shaking his head to removing the pain, the man looked a few yards away to see a crack in the wall that looked like it hadn't been touched.

_I wonder where this goes…_ He thought as he stood and made his way to the fissure and looked inside, seeing light through the other side. Curiosity rising over logic, he tried to squeeze himself through, surprisingly finding that he could fit.

"Maybe we could offer some vacation package or something, what do ya think Dar-ren?" Andre turned to find he was alone. _Where the devil did he get off to now?_

Unknown to his counterpart, Darren had crawled through the space and gasped as he saw the bitter inside of the boiling volcano. The sight of bubbling lava and crumbling stone was awe-striking.

"Whoa…" The discoverer gaped as the heat and atmosphere smacked him dead in the face. Noticing the long fall from the cliff he was perched on, the man backed up to the wall, not wanting to fall into that lava. Out of the corner of his dark eyes, Darren saw another passageway. He knew he should just leave but something in his gut told him to go down that tunnel. Having a job made him learn one thing- always trust your instincts. Taking a strong, but shallow breath, he creeped into the tunnel. Following blindly in the darkness, he then came upon a pedestal lit by flaming torches in the center of the room. Even more amazing though was the gleaming object lying atop of it, poised in almost a displaying manner.

It was some kind of dagger, shaped like a tooth- a fang. It was shining a slight red and embedded under the surface was some kind of skeleton pattern. Something drew him to the blade so intensely, his eyes glazed out and his movements were trance like. Slowly he reached out and took the blade in his hands. Holding it, he wiped it off, the light fading ever so slightly as Darren took a deep breath. Suddenly it hit him- this was the answer to his problem. _The prize…_

A sensation filled his stomach as he fled the room; a mixture of butterflies and bees as he ignored everything else around him. He slipped the dagger into his left pant leg to disguise it from any prying eyes. Taking a calming sigh, he passed through the crack again, finally coming into view again to the inside of the fire temple.

"Darren- where the brick did you get off to? Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Andre ran up to him, worry etched in his face.

The man brushed himself off and quickly proceeded toward the exit with Andre in tow, "Andre, keep low and follow me- I've had a brainstorm."

XDestinyX

Night came quickly as Sensei Wu broke his meditation to see the sun beginning to disappear beyond the horizon he could see in his window. His aging eyes could clearly see time's passing and his thoughts drifted to days before when all of this had begun.

~Flashback~

The day had started like any other; the master of Spinjitzu was meditating on the floor with two burning candles located on either side of him. His journey toward peace was interrupted as he heard a feminine voice.

"It's been a long time Wu."

He calmly opened his dark eyes to look into the dark eyes of the youthful woman who had mysteriously appeared across from him, dressed in a lavender colored gossamer gown. Her raven colored bob glistened like feathers around her face as she smiled fondly at the sensei, a small kettle and two cups set in-between them.

The only response he could muster was: "Has it really? You appear still as beautiful as ever."

The young woman simply giggled and held a cup out to his reach, "And I can see you still have that sharp wit of yours- tea?"

He accepted it, "I assume you showed up for more than just a cup of tea, didn't you Lana?" He blew the fine steam from the top and took a small sip.

"Unfortunately so…" The woman- named Lana- replied. She retracted a scroll from thin air and held it delicately for him to receive. The scroll with diamond embedded handles-

"The Scroll of Spinjitzu Prophecy-?" He spoke in shock as the woman nodded silently, taking the scroll from her grasp. Unrolling the aging paper to see the illustration of the eight ninjas, she need not explain. "There are more ninjas?"

"Your journey has not ended yet, my friend." Lana sipped her tea.

"But with the Great Devourer so close to-"

"You and I both know the way of fate's course. In order to truly defeat the Great Devourer; as well as fully train the Green Ninja, all of the ninjas must be together." The priestess affirmed with weary eyes, "Without those four ninja- all effort to protect Ninjago- to this point- will be in vain."

The sensei bowed understanding the woman's words and fears, "How will I know them?"

"Ninjago has led you to discover the four ninjas- and it shall help you once more. The Guardian Ninjago of the Moon shall be the first to appear, radiated in lunar spirit; use her to help recognize the remaining three." Lana chanted under her breath as various weapons came into view.

Two flaming silver daggers: "The Daggers of Divineness"

A black and gold bow: "The Bow of Righteous-Aim "

A sea-colored, translucent whip with brown leather handle: "The Water Whip"

And a wooden bow-staff tied with navy blue ribbon: "The Tornado Bow-staff"

Lana told each name as they materialized on the floor. "When each Ninja holds their rightful weapon- the seal hiding them will be broken and their form revealed."

"Time is of most importance, will the first ninja be revealed soon?" Sensei Wu questioned firmly as the woman smiled.

"Sooner than you may think, great master," She bowed and smiled once more, "Farewell, Wu, until fate allows us to meet again." With that, she faded away leaving the weapons behind.

The spinjitzu master simply looked at the four weapons again before placing them out of sight and returning to his search of enlightenment.

~End Flashback~

The memories remained fresh in his mind as he uncovered the two silver daggers given to him.

_Time to test my theory._

XDestinyX

Everyone gathered upon the upper deck, near shivering in the cool desert night, gossiping upon themselves as to what might happen.

"Do you really think that one of us is the Guardian Ninja of the Moon?" Brooke thought aloud to her sister that had washed her old clothes and were wearing them once more.

"I dunno; I'm just dead beat." The burgundy haired girl yawned, her tired nature showing through like sunlight through a clear windowpane.

"Why so tired?" Nya asked as Abella as she shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Just always get tired after sunset." She replied lazily.

"You know if you get too tired, Kai wouldn't mind being your pillow; would you Kai?" Cole teased knowingly as the fire ninja stared him down.

"Oh shut it Cole."

Sensei Wu appeared with two silver daggers- one in each hand. The objects caught everyone's full attention.

"Sensei, what are those?" Jay asked curiously.

"These are the Daggers of Divineness; the weapons of the Guardian Ninjago of the Moon." The elder explained to the crowd of students, "They are sharp, deadly weapons that- in the right hands- can multiply at mere thoughts and cannot hurt the true wielder should they be attacked by them. Which leads to why I called you all here- Infinity could you please step forward?"

The violet haired girl nodded obediently and stepped forward, removing herself from the crowd to stand alone.

"Due to your appearance changes, I believe that you are the Guardian Ninja of the Moon- however there is only one way to be sure... You must be attacked by the Daggers of Divineness." The elder spoke boldly as the girl felt her purple eyes widen. "I'm offering you the option to choose your assailant-someone you can trust in and are comfortable with throwing possibly dangerous weapons toward you."

Infinity watched the moon begin to rise higher in the diamond covered sky, biting her lower lip in nervous anticipation. Looking down for only a few moments as her hair changed color to shimmering white, the girl then made her choice- "Zane. I want Zane to attack me."

This was much to everyone's surprise- their thoughts had been either Sensei Wu or even herself, but Zane?

The ninja of ice simply blinked, "If you do not mind me asking... Why me?"

"Well, not only do you have the best aim," The girl felt her cheeks heat up, "But you found me first and did not attempt to hurt me then- I trust that you will not hurt me now."

An eerie silence grew on deck only to be broken by Jay- "No pressure or anything." There was an elbow nudge from Nya to shut him up as quiet grew again.

Zane took a deep breath and took the daggers from his master. Infinity stood straight, closing her eyes to display her readiness.

_Sensei Wu would not willingly put me in the line of danger._

Everyone just watched. Brooke was full of fear as tension filled the air, covering her eyes as Abella placed a comforting arm around her. The white ninja took another breath and launched both daggers at breakneck speed, the metal slicing through the space like fastballs. Nya let out a little gasp as Infinity refused to flinch.

She calmly opened her eyes to find herself unharmed. The weapons had frozen in space like a picture was taken and replaced their position. The moon that had risen high in the sky illuminated them with beams of precious light. Feeling life return to her senses, the silver haired girl took the sharp weapons into her hands. At that very moment, her body began to radiate, glistening silver, giving her a heavenly aura that no one could believe.

Sensei Wu nodded as a small smile grew upon his face, "NINJA-GO!" His tornado enveloped the girl as everyone watched dutifully, fully realizing what had just happened.

The golden tornado's light dimmed back to reveal the fully recognized Guardian Ninjago of the Moon. Infinity was wearing a skin-tight, sparkling, violet dress that exposed her back and shoulders, wrapped around her neck and cut of at her mid-thigh. A silver, satin sash had been tied around her middle, giving her an empire waist. On her thighs were a series of garters that housed the gleaming silver daggers she once held. Silver, forearm length gloves adorned her hands and her calves were wrapped in silver, strappy sandals. A purple ribbon with a crescent moon held her long gossamer hair that was pulled up in a high, chignon hair bun, held in place with violet chop-sticks. A small mask covered her nose and mouth that she easily slipped off to breathe again.

Everyone could barely breathe at the sight of her beauty; just taking her in was enough.

"Infinity…" Zane spoke first, growing accustomed to seeing the once fragile girl now appear a whispering splendor.

Infinity looked down at herself, taking the experience in, "I- I am the Guardian… of the Moon?"

_That… explains so much._

"It's true Infinity, you were chosen as the Guardian Ninja of the Moon- one of the four destined to join us in battling any evil that seeks to eliminate Ninjago." The elder spinjitzu master calmly added only to be joined by the chosen herself.

"Yes- I was chosen. I have a duty now." She looked down at her hands, "To protect those who are innocent and defend Ninjago." Regaining her posture, she sent another dazzling smile as she swore, "I will not let you all down."

Brooklynn, who was just happy to see Infinity was ok, hugged the girl happily around the waist.

"I had a feeling it was gonna be you." Abella nodded, coming closer.

Nya looked down at the scroll Sensei Wu had given to her to hold, it was now glowing a dim white light. Unraveling led her to see the once masked purple ninja had been changed to look like Infinity- in full costume.

"So, if Infinity is one- then there are three others we need to find!" Lloyd deduced as his uncle nodded.

"And we won't stop till we do." Kai said strongly, earning a cheer from everyone present.

"Perhaps it's best we start in the morning- I'm tired." Jay yawned.

"Good idea." Cole agreed as everyone began to disperse.

Infinity reached out to grab Zane's upper arm, stopping him, "Zane, may I borrow you for a moment- if I may Sensei?" The man nodded, taking his staff and heading toward his quarters, sensing the two wanted privacy.

XDestinyX

"I cannot thank you enough for attacking me- I know it must have been difficult to attempt to hurt a friend." Infinity explained as she found herself having trouble looking the white ninja in the eye.

Zane simply nodded, bringing his hand up to encase hers, "It was nothing, and honestly I am quite thrilled to see you will be accompanying us on our journey."

Infinity felt her face blush again, "I also wanted to ask a favor..." He sensed something in her tone that made him squeeze her hand delicately, encouraging her silently to go on. "I-I have never fought with anyone before- in my entire life. I wanted to know…" She finally brought her sparkling eyes up to meet his, "Will you teach me some techniques? Our weapons are similar so the skills need to use them should be similar also- I just do not want to deprive you of your needed sleep."

Zane bit his lower lip as that sensation filled him again- the same one that he had felt at the breakfast table when she was troubled, only this one was much more light-hearted, joyful even. Like before, he had never experienced such a powerful emotion before while he gazed into her violet eyes.

"It would be my pleasure." He mustered a reply and gained the nerve to bring her hand up and to his lips, planting a small kiss to the back of her soft hand.

Her mouth had formed a small smile at the gesture and she gripped his hand tighter, as the two began to teach and learn.

XDestinyX

AWWWWWWZZZZZZZ I loved writing this chapter, we're finally moving the story along. The first Ninja has been found! Now where are the others? What will happen to the last fang blade? Stay tuned to find out! Read and Review!

Ciao for now!

-Phoenix


	5. Under the Blazing Sun

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Well chapter four received the positive feedback of caps, fangirl screams and Holy Macaroni and Cheese (Which I believe is a true feat in itself). I'm so glad it pleased everyone's expectations and hope that this chapter does the same.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

Now let me respond to some reviews!

-Review Responses-

Goosegirlmn- Congrats, your staring has been rewarded, here's chapter 5. Now, how about some eye drops? :p

Pnfpixie- I have a squeal! Squeals are good :)

Gretccheen- Yes, and here's another!

VelvetPersona- We all swoon at gentleman Zane, *sigh* your welcome Zane fangirls.

CuteBlueCherri- O-M-G. I have reached HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE status. I feel achieved and loved. Yes, Kai would just love to be Abella's pillow wouldn't he? Thanks girl!

CrossNavy- I must say for my fiction to be the first Ninjago you have read- I hope I have made you like this fandom. Keep up reviewing!

lightfeather5632- I can't say, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

XDestinyX

Chapter five: Under the Blazing Sun

The night ruled on till the sun began to break into the sky once more, replacing the dark indigo with a dark orange and pink shade. Abella had risen same time as usual- sneaking away so Brooklynn could enjoy a few more hours of sleep. Taking her things, she slipped out into the hallway , coming face to face with an unsuspected visitor.

"Jeez Kai, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She half-whispered to the red ninja who stood outside the door casually. "What are you doing up?"

"I thought you might like a sparring partner," He had dressed in his ninja attire, "I was gonna get up soon anyway."

This was partially true, little, white lie. Ever since she tried to attack him in the training room, the flaming teen just could not get the scout girl from his mind. She was different from all other girls he had met, albeit he hadn't met many other girls than his sister. Something about her radiated with a tough prowess that just fascinated him. She wasn't girly, soft or innocent- she was a strong, steadfast woman who had seen how hard life could be and worked through it, maturing in the process. The only way he could describe it was magnetism. Abella was just a large magnet that captured his attention and, like a dog with a bone, he couldn't resist her hard-hitting attitude.

Abella gave him a suspicious look, really not believing Kai's alleged excuse for his early rising. Something about his presence just made her uneasy, even with clothes. Honestly she had never met a guy who could stand up and look her straight in the eye- without looking everywhere else. With her dominant attitude, most males were scared to approach her- they'd never know the real her. The ones that had the courage to speak to her ended ip distracted by her developed curves, sun-kissed skin, dark eyes and full lips- eye candy. So she tried to ignore them at all costs; she didn't need that drama to wear her down.

_That was the same then and will be the same now,_****she thought firmly as she walked passed Kai to the outside floor. "You can, if you can keep up."

Kai tried not to look surprised at her un-argumentative acceptance.

_That was... Easy..._ Disappointment buried into his mind, part of him wanted to see her eyes soften in confusion or her body to fidget nervously. Kai didn't like it when things were easy, it didn't challenge him. Holding back a sigh, the fire ninja followed her out, mentally preparing for god-knows-what's-up-ahead.

XDestinyX

The moon Ninjago knew she was not dreaming. Sound was flooding her ears- mostly cheering of a large crowd; and colors flashing between shimmering diamonds and bright orange.

_The one you seek is near…_

A voice shot through her body as her small frame jerked violently. Then all she saw was loud banging, hissing and panicked cries.

_Infinity- Infinity…._

"Infinity, please open your eyes!" The tense voice of a familiar ninja grasped her shoulders lightly and shook her, trying to alert the girl that she was not conscious. They had practiced and trained all night, with the last few rays of moonlight, she had suddenly stopped- claiming to feel dizzy until she crumbled to the floor.

Infinity blinked her eyes open as bright sunlight entered her sparkling violet eyes, thoughts catching up to her.

"…Zane?"

The frost ninja looked down at her concernedly with his ice-blue eyes, "You passed out for a moment, are you sure you are well?" Infinity wet her lips as he helped her to her feet. The moon had vanished now, leaving the sun to begin its daily climb into the sky, following which her snow white hair faded back to ebony.

Her hair had never changed in his vision before, Zane had to admit that the experience was utterly enchanting- like something out of a fairytale. Black bled up the bleached strains like ink melted onto papyrus, traveling cleanly from her scalp to the end of each strand. _There was that feeling again,_ Zane thought to himself.

Around this time Abella and Kai had seen the pair and rushed over to help.

"Everything okay here?" Abella spoke first as the pair met the pair.

"Yes- yes, I am fine- thank you for your concern." Infinity brushed herself, mainly because it felt natural, also to distract her attention from the previous nightmare.

"You guys were out here all night?" Kai questioned, he hadn't seen anyone get up as he did.

Infinity felt herself blush and look away, feeling like a criminal caught with money in their hands, "Well, let me explain-"

"Is that a problem Kai?" Zane's tone went a bit testy as the fire ninja felt uneasy about continuing on, Abella knew tension and decided to break it.

"It doesn't matter. Mind if we use the deck?"

"Not at all, I suppose with everyone rising soon we should start breakfast anyway." Zane began to walk toward the kitchen when he faintly heard Infinity reply she would be with him in a moment.

"Zane has been practicing with me all night- I am sorry if he is a bit rugged. Any human must be exhausted from staying up continually for twelve hours straight." Infinity apologized.

Kai simply swatted it away, "Well then its good Zane is a-" To his surprise Zane had come back to the group and rather rudely interrupted him- again to his surprise.

"Infinity, Sensei Wu wants to speak to you about something private as soon as possible." She nodded and excused herself from the conversation. Zane only sent the ticked off looking Kai a sincere glance and a motion to come over.

"O-kay, so I'm clearly not here anymore." Abella rolled her eyes, "Hey when you're done talking, you can find me over there." She motioned to the mast which upon her exit she began to climb it free-handed.

After getting over the initial shock of Abella sudden transformation from human to monkey, Kai turned to Zane, "Why the brick did you cut me off?"

"I am sorry but… well, you see…" Zane actually fumbled over his words- boy Zane is acting strange lately, "I don't want you to tell Infinity I'm a robot."

"What- why?" Kai asked, "It's not like you haven't told her already right?" The white ninja actually began to fidget, looking away as Kai came to the stunning realization-

"You haven't told her yet."

"I could not! I go to speak to her and then she decides to do something incredibly distracting and I cannot summon the courage to tell her." The white nindroid held his head in shame.

"Zane, she'll find out soon enough if you don't tell her." Kai placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know… I'll tell her soon enough. Thanks Kai." Zane manage to smile as Kai only shrugged it off, smiling back.

"I'M STILL UP HERE- IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING." Both boys looked up to see the red-haired girl watching them, now at the abandoned crow's nest.

Zane simply sighed, "Would you mind calling her down here?"

Kai huffed and cupped his hands around his mouth, "BELLE- GET DOWN HERE! ZANE WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

Neither boy expected the girl to flip off the pedestal, do a quadruple flip, soar down and tackle Kai to his stomach on the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Belle? It gets annoying." She sat on his back, holding him down, then looked up at the white ninja- who could only blink in awe. "You wanted to see me?"

Her voice snapped him out of shock, "I was just curious as if you had any suggestions for breakfast."

"Not really, I don't eat very much in the morning." Abella replied honestly as Zane stepped away slowly, then left much to Kai's disappointment.

"I wonder what's up with hi- ahhh!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai managing to shift his weight so that he had been freed and had drug Abella's arms up into her back.

"What was that for?" He questioned as she grit her teeth, ignoring the pain.

"You called me Belle- I don't like that nickname!" She loosened her wrist and jammed her elbow up into his chin in self defense. Kai backed up, grabbing his sore jaw as the dark eyed girl let distance grow between the two.

The sensation subsided as he found the strength to speak again, "Why do you hate being called Belle?"

The girl only shook her head and sighed, "That, Kai, is for me to know and for you never to figure out."

"Fine, If I can beat you in match of combat- you have to tell me why I can't call you Belle." The fire ninja challenged as his opponent thought for a moment.

Abella took off her jacket, letting the leather fall to the ground. "...Alright- one match, no weapons."

"Done." Kai took a fighting stance, showing his readiness. There was a moment of peace before Abella launched herself forward, aiming for his chest. He deflected her assault, flipping her over his shoulder. Dazed the girl managed to land on her feet as the spiky-haired boy locked her arms behind her again, his head over her shoulder.

"Give up?"

"Never-" She muttered before stepping on his left foot. Caught off guard, Kai loosened his grip enough for her to turn around, their locked hands shooting up in the air durning the process. They were face to face now, her breast pushed against his body, her breath hot on his face. The raw heat of the desert had climbed, causing the pair to visibly sweat. Again their eyes were locked, both pools of dark swimming in each other. Kai had to remind himself to blink and breathe; the close contact making him edgy. To his sudden surprise, she smiled at him, exposing her teeth to a blinding smile- a smile that made his heart skip several beats and his pupils dilate. In his moment of weakness she tripped his leg and he toppled to the ground in a 'thud', Abella back atop him; her knees crushing his skull on both sides.

The girl bent over till she was mere inches from his face, "Surrender, and maybe I'll let you go with whatever few brain cells you have left." She thought she had this fight in the bag- she didn't predict Kai's hand reaching up and yanking her braid, jerking her off and onto the floor- hard.

When the pain subsided, Kai had his knee on her chest, and her arms pinned above her head. She blinked as her breath came back slowly, not noticing her gasps were rhythmic with her opponent.

"Why." His gaze was sharp and unnerving, he wasn't playing this time.

"... My ex-boyfriend called me Belle as a joke..." That was the truth, maybe not what he wanted but the truth, "I can't hear the name without thinking about him... And how he played me..."

Kai's look had softened in a way she couldn't define... Then he got off of her and walked over to pick up her jacket. Abella sat up, clearly able to, and brushed herself off, looking up only when Kai held the leather piece of clothing out for her retrieval.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Abella took the jacket and brushed it off, "It was nothing, he was a jerk anyway and-"

"No," His words stopped her speech, "I'm sorry something like that happened to you. You don't deserve to be jilted- no girl should."

Abella only blinked, taking in his words like her life depended on it. Kai managed to send her a small smile, holding out his hand, "Good match."

Almost immediately she accepted it.

XDestinyX

Infinity knocked on the door to Sensei Wu's room, waiting until she heard his call for her to enter before doing so.

"Good morning, Infinity." The elder greeted ad he turned to face her from his meditation.

"Pleasant morning to you as well, sensei. You wished to see me?" She bowed respectively. She expected him to agree right then and her head looked up when he did not.

"I'm afraid I did not call for you, there must have been a misunderstanding."

_What? That does not make any sense... why would Zane have lied to me then?_

"I am sorry, master, I suppose it was- but I do wish to speak with you."

"Then you may, nothing is stopping you." He playfully remarked as the ebony haired girl giggled at his sense of humor.

"I know that this may sound a bit unheard of-"

"Infinity- in all my years of Spinjitzu I have seen more than you may think." He smiled in friendly manner, as she nodded.

"... I think I had a vision as to where the next ninja is located."

Naturally, he seemed curious, perking up before offering her a spot in front of him on the floor. She sat in her calves, the straps of her ninja sandals still cold from the cool night she trained in.

"What did you see?" The elder asked curiously.

"Well, I really did not see any objects. I only saw colors- orange and a white opaque sparkle- and heard sounds, like cheering." She explained, "Honestly, I am a bit confused at it myself."

"It is indeed peculiar." Sensei Wu agreed as he strokes his beard.

"Also..." She added rather shyly, "How to I change back to my regular attire? I do like the ninja costume it's just... Well..."

"Just think so." He replied rather simply.

Infinity looked at him rather incredulously for a moment before closing her eyes and thinking of the purple satin top and black pants she wore earlier. As soon as she opened her eyes, her appearance had changed, leaving her two daggers to be strapped at her hips in holsters.

"Well, that will take getting used to." She commented as she nodded in thanks to her master. Their discussion was interrupted by another knock, later revealed to be Nya.

"I just picked up Serpentine activity on the scanner."

Infinity looked up at the cherry red clothed girl at her statement, "Where?"

"Jumanicai village, reports came in on people claiming to have seen snakes."

Infinity stood, bowing in respect once more, "If you'll excuse me sensei?"

With a simple nod, the girl proceeded out walking beside the black bobbed samurai to the central command center leaving the spinjitzu master to mediate in silence once more.

XDestinyX

"It's brilliant Andre!" Darren complimented as he looked at the dagger he had taken from the temple, placed in a glass case with a red velvet lining. His near black eyes widened in pride that made the thirty year old look like he was three again.

"I'm still not sure. Anything shaped like it belongs in somethings mouth, shouldn't be a prize." Andre, a similarly aged man with light redding hair playing with his grayish eyes, "Besides, legend claims that those blades are cursed."

"Oh, you actually believe that tourist mumbo-jumbo?" He rolled his eyes and placed the trophy down, flicking his brown hair out of his vision. "It's just a wives tale- besides the panel loves it! We leave for Jumanicai village tomorrow."

"If you say so..." Andre rubbed the bridge of his nose. Something about this didn't feel right, he just hope he was wrong.

XDestinyX

First walking into the command center, there's quite a bit to take in. Like the large holographic monitors on the walls, miles of keyboards that retaliated to a different task, the large table in the middle surrounded by chairs but by far the best thing was the large window toward the back of the room. The large glass exposed a rather astonishing piece of the desert, with rolling hills of golden sand. Infinity had to tear her eyes away from the sight to see Nya and Brooklynn standing at various places.

Brooke was tapping away on a keyboard, "A few more reports came through Nya, but were similar to the serpentine files we received earlier."

"I did not know Brooklynn knew computers so well." Infinty mentioned to Nya as she smiled in reply.

"Neither did I- but she's quite the wiz."

Her eyes went to the monitor again various screens had been brought up- weather, news, serpentine activity, maps...

"Stop." The ebony haired girl commanded suddenly as a certain panel caught her eye, "What's that?" She pointed to a screen near hidden in all the activity.

"Jumanicai village will be hosting the Annual Olympiad Gymnastic Competition- a meeting of the greatest gymnastic athletes to display their talents and compete for a chance to win the 1st place title." Brooklynn read as she zoomed in on the monitor, "Sounds cool!"

"I wonder who's entering?" Nya wondered.

Brooklynn tapped away as she pulled up a list of competitors with their profile pictures to match. Infinity's eyes scrolled down the faces until a certain person caught her eye.

It was a girl around her age with fair skin, dark brown hair and soft pale blue eyes. Something about her drew to this girl, her eyes moved across to see her name.

"Evangeline Cortez." Her voice caught everyone's attention, "Click on her, please."

Brooke simply nodded and did what she was asked.

The link had lead to more detailed information about the member as well as a full body picture. This picture happened to show Evangeline in her gymnastic uniform- colored sunset orange with sparkling diminish added for shine. At the sight her eyes lit up- it was a moment dawning upon her.

"She's one of us."

Nya gasped as she knew Infinity was referring to the missing ninjas, "You sure?"

"I just know it- when does the competition begin?"

"Tomorrow. If we start traveling now, we can make it to the village by nightfall." Nya was trying to hide her excitement, but you could tell she knew what was coming.

"Great..." Her bright face fell with a thought, "Should we consult the rest of the guys about this?"

"Sensei said you would find the missing ninja," Brooklynn added, "For all the boys know- they're here for the ride."

Infinity bit her lip, _I may regret this..._

XDestinyX

Kai growled again as the arrow he was trying to shoot flies completely off target and into the sandy nothingness.

_Ughhhhh, how hard is it to shoot a damn arrow?! _

"Now- do you want some help?" The huntress called from in front of the ninja of fire, leaning against the mast where the target was pinned.

"I said I could do this. Why the heck are you even standing right next to the target anyway, you're in the line of fire!"

Abella smirked, "Right now Kai, tge target is the safest place in this ship."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"I thought it was," She pushed of her spot and walked over to the spiky haired boy, who's expression remained sour. "Fine- Show me your stance."

The red ninja took a breath and struck an aiming pose one might see in Hollywood, he tried not to move when Abella let out a giggle-

_A really light, saucy giggle... KAI FOCUS!_

"What?" He questioned defensively.

"You're never gonna hit anything if you stand like that. " She chided lightly, she came up and stood close behind him. "Here, lower your elbow." Her hand guided his forearm down. "Relax your hand." Her other hand wrapped around his on the bow, making his skin tingle. Her mouth was close to his ear now, her hot breath teasing his earlob like crazy, Kai had to mentally force himself not to shudder away at the rush of feeling. "Use your mouth as an anchor."

"Um, what?" With his mind so distracted, hearing that phase caught him off-guard, and to make matters worse her cheek was close to his, barely brushing against his own.

"Touch your lips." She breathed, her voice smoother than he had ever heard it before and blindly he did what she told him. He wasn't thinking anymore- everything was instinct with her so close.

"Take a deep breath in," He did so, his breath a bit to deep from the lack of oxygen to his brain, "Let it go."

Upon release, the arrow cut through the sky and buried itself straight into the bullseye of the target.

Kai could hardly believe what he just did and right beside him Abella smiled in praise. "See, nothing to it."

"Yeah..." He had turned to thank her just as the Destiny's Bounty jerked forward, the engines roaring to life. The sudden movement had shifted the close pairs balance and they toppled to the floor; Abella straddling Kai on the floorboards of the ship, her head on his chest.

Of course, because timing has to perfect on these things, Jay and Cole had to burst in deck.

"What the heck is... Going... On..." Jay let the words die as everytijg came into view. At first sight, Abella flipped off of Kai and helped him off, trying to make the situation look like it was nothing. Kai send her an apologetic look which she sent back equally, he then turned to face his comrads only to be met with smirks.

"I told you so." Cole simply stated as Jay shook his head lightly.

Before he could retaliate, Brooklynn ran across the second level and announced to the crowd below-

"We're headed for Jumanicai village!"

XDestinyX

The hunt is on! Who is Evangeline and how does she relate to the ninja? You'll have to review to find out!

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	6. Gone With the Wind

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Chapter six is herre~ so get ready to read!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. ALSO I don't own Kimi- read to find out more :p

-Review Responses-

VelvetPersona- I'm glad people enjoy the Blazing Sun pairing of Kai and Abella; I really liked the two together. I pay tribute with another update! Thanks for the review!

Goosegirlmn- You know staring at a computer screen is bad for your eyes but we all do it anyway. Here is the ninja you helped with!

CrossNavy- Is Evangeline the next ninja? You have to read and figure it out for yourself.

Pnfpixie- I apologize to your family for making then think their child is having an intense fangirl moment. I hope you like this chapter!

Ninjagosilverninja1- Yeah, don't ya just love perfect timing? Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter.

CuteblueCherri- I'm pleased not to disappoint one of my most loyal readers. BlazingSun shipping ftw!

With school approaching fast, I won't be able to post as much so I hope this chapter is up to people's expectations. Let's waste no more time- on with the story!

XDestinyX

Chapter 6: Gone with the Wind

_Eva POV_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**

**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**

**I get a good feeling, ye-**

The radio abruptly stopped singing as my hand smacked the snooze button. Crawling back under the covers, a moan escaped the sleeping furniture as I, tucked in nicely, try to go back to sleep.

"EVA, wake up!" Another chipper female voice called as I groan, there's no turning back now.

For all those who don't know (which if you don't, I applaud you for reasons I'll explain later) my name is Evangeline Aria Cortez, I know it's a mouthful- so everybody calls me Eva. I'm just your average, normal girl who just so happens to be an amateur gymnastic prodigy the world over. This perky lady is my coach, Ms. Lorain Jackson; she's been training with me ever since I started taking classes and she saw my 'true potential' or something like that. She's like a second mom to me but she isn't afraid to show some tough love, like now.

"Ugh... Morning coach." I sat up stretching. For descriptive purposes, I have straight chocolate brown hair that traveled to the ends of my shoulder blades, fair skin and pale blue eyes that could take your breath away (or so I've been told).

"Good morning Evangeline, first day of the competition! Excited?" The woman was in her mid-thirties, with reddish hair and gray/blue eyes, dressed in her usual sweat suit of pink. You see Ms. Lorain's sister developed cancer and passed away- so in dedication to her she mostly wears pink.

I stood and slipped into a pair of fuzzy, cognac Uggs, "You have no idea, I barely slept last night."

"Well, you'll wake up after moving around." Her voice has this slight ring to which I can tell she's nervous, but she'd never admit it to me at least.

"Can I pull a coffee run?" I ask, standing in my sexy pajamas of an overly large, white sweatshirt and dark gray track shorts.

She gives me the 'you know the answer already' look, "News cameras have already started to gather outside. You'll never make it out without being spotted."

Which leads me to my comment earlier- being as simple as I am, this competition has forced the world of media to engulf me in its unforgiving web. Every time I try to go out and do things I always ended up being stopped for interviews or photo shots or some other crap like that. It's gotten so bad I can barely go anywhere now.

But when I need coffee- I NEED coffee.

"I'll figure some way." I grab my wallet and head for the door, "Think of it like a warm up."

"You have a half an hour before we need to start getting ready for the exposition today!" She warned me as I walked out the door, already thinking of a way to distract my adoring public.

XDestinyX

_Abella POV _

_There is one thing I like about being in a forest all by your own- YOU HAVE ROOM TO BREATHE! _

Jumanicai village was all abuzz that morning, a rare sight for the usually quaint village. The streets were packed with people and the area filled with venders, it was almost like the population of the town had tripled overnight, from what the guys told us.

_So after being in a new environment for a few minutes, I'm already lost. Fantastic…._

I was glad Brooke had chosen to stay behind with Nya, Lloyd and Wu- I would be in protective sister mode by now if she was smothered in this crowd where I can't see her. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Kai come up beside me-

"Found you." His husky voice caught me off-guard and I abruptly turned around and aimed to grab his throat, however he managed to catch my hand.

"Kai- It's you." I pull my hand out of his grip, relaxing a bit. I get antsy in crowds, if I don't have my space… It's not pretty. I think he notices my anxiety because he places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Want something to eat? Jumanicai has some pretty good cinnamon rolls."

My entire spirit perks at cinnamon. Now, this doesn't leave your mouth… but I love cinnamon. I always have and if I had to claim some food as my weak spot- it would be anything with cinnamon. _It's just spicy and aromatic and enticing and… I'm ranting aren't I?_

"YES!" My first response made his eyebrow quirk upward so I regained my composure, "Uh, sure, if they're so good."

We managed to find a vender- and the long line behind it. _Ugh, lines… another thing I hate. _I sigh and Kai pats my shoulder for support. When we we're toward the front of the line, I'm near drowning from the drooling side effect of smelling nothing but the tempting pastry, and just when I think it's our turn- some just cuts in front of me.

Out of nowhere.

_What the fuck._

"HEY!" My mouth is off before I know it, "There's a line ya know!"

The girl turns about to face me, her bleach blonde hair puffed with so much hairspray it was solid in itself. She pulls her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to observe me with her dark blue eyes like I'm a rare object or something. _Oh god, not one of THOSE girls…_

"Listen, I'm kinda in a hurry so just stuff it, 'kay?"

…_Who does this girl think she's talkin' to?_ Need I say how much I hate it when people try to be smart?

"Look lady, I don't care if you're an empress, get to the back of the line." My voice gets tougher as my eyes narrow, daring this stranger to challenge me.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, and frankly I don't give a damn, now beat it." Her mouth drops open with a small 'huff' and a feel a smirk growing on my face. A small crowd had begun to notice our argument now, eyes drifting toward us but heck if I care, I will not allow this shallow brat to one-up me.

"Why don't you make me?" _Oh dem's fightin' words…_

"You don't want that." I fold my arms across my chest, holding my ground. I won't hit a stranger… unless they make the first move.

"Abella, let's just go." Kai lowers his hand to my waist, ready to hold me back at any moment. I take a breath in-then out, my signal that I can control myself, his hand doesn't leave though. His touch is so warm and strong, it explicitly supporting me... Kind of like him.

"Humph, this isn't worth a stupid roll!" She stomps her foot, turning and strutted away, her nose in the air and I secretly smile.

_Abella-1, Brat-nada. _

The crowd whispers for a bit before it gets on my nerves, "ALRIGHT, NOTHIN TO SEE HERE, MOVE ALONG!"

My statement must have satisfied the gathered mass as they dispersed. I wipe my hands, showing a job well done and turn to see the red ninja just smirk at me and hand me a box with a wonderful aroma.

"You're crazy, Belle." By the time I hear the belle crack my mouth is full of gooey, cinnamon-y goodness.

"Don' 'all meh Belle." I scowl as I'm forced to talk with my mouth full of pastry which he only chuckles at. I swallow before talking again.

"What?"

"You got some icing on your mouth." He immediately covers as I lower my eyelids coyly. Then I poke my tongue through my mouth and lick the entire surface of my devil red lips in a complete circular motion, much to my friend's chargin. A drop of sweat grows on his forehead and his cheeks gain a red blush I can't help but find adorable.

"C'mon, let's find the others." I choose to drop the subject and head on, ripping off another bite of warm cinnamon as I head into the crowd, knowing Kai would follow. Yes, I know I'm a tease but at least I can back it up.

XDestinyX

_Eva POV_

Ah, crowds, how I love them and the ability to get so lost in one no one will recognize you. The crowded streets of Jumanicai remind me of my home in Ninjago City with my mom and dad. I pull my white good up to cover my head; Mom and Dad are so supportive of everything I did- all the training, practice and effort. _They stood behind me all the way; I do miss them. True I left them a week ago, but still, my family is very closely knit, I can't imagine my life without them._

I find a coffee vendor and order, trying not to ignore my homesickness. In my daze I failed to see the stranger walk behind me and grab my wallet from my hand. The next thing I knew- my wallet is running away from me.

"HEY, STOP!" I was running after him in a heartbeat, "SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN- HE HAS MY WALLET!"

Cole POV

"Jeez, just how big can a crowd get?" Jay pushed through the crowd, barely staying by my side.

"Well, when you heard 'Olympiad', you were you expecting a few people?"

"Hah-hah, you're hilarious." Jay deadpanned as I only smirked back. We pushed our way through more anonymous people until a guy in a major hurry practically ran through me.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN- HE HAS MY WALLET!"

_I don't know that voice, but I don't care- the guy is a criminal. _

I'm after him in a blink of an eye and, in my peak physical condition, tackle him to the ground, taking the orange piece away.

"You ok?" Jay's voice behind me, unfortunately this lets the punk slip from my grasp and off into the crowd. I'm half considering chasing him, but I know in a group this big I'll never find him. So, grumbling, I turn back to see Jay running toward me.

"Where's the guy?" He asks.

"He got away..." I hate it when things slip through my fingers.

I could see Jay was about to say something but a voice behind him stopped our talk. It was a figure dressed lazily in a white, over-the-head hoodie and gray shorts and Uggs.

"Oh my god, thank you, you're a life-saver!" Turns out the figure was a girl around my age, with slightly wavy dark mocha colored hair slightly peeking from her hood. She had fair skin (not as pale as Infinity) with sweet lips, but the show stopping feature was her eyes. The girl's eyes were the most awe-inspiring shade of light blue I have ever seen. Staring into them took my breath away to the point where I forget how to breathe. The rest of the world is tuned out... except for me and her... Her gorgeous diamond eyes...

"It was nothing..."

_Eva POV_

"It was nothing..."

Wow this guy has a nice voice; it's strong, solid and calming. His black hair dangles in front of emerald eyes, letting them peek through like a curtain. He's taller than me by a few inches but I don't mind looking up to see him. I can guess his favorite color by looking at his wardrobe- a black drawstring hoodie and black jeans. It definitely clashes against my white and gray and I just find that interesting. Wow... he's amazing...

_Jay POV_

It was obvious that Cole was falling really hard for this girl, and surprisingly she seems to be doing the same. It was like the two had been trapped in each other's gaze until the end of time... Making me the uncomfortable third wheel.

Luckily for me a crowd was beginning to form bit too far off and I was thankful for the distraction, "Uh, dude? The lady might want her wallet back now."

My comment seemed to eliminate the romantic atmosphere like a baseball breaking a plate glass window. The two are immediately awkward, the girl's cheeks coloring with pink.

"R-right..." Cole gave the orange piece back to the female as she smiled nervously in return.

"Thanks." Her eyes never stray from his, her eyelids forced to blink from the unintended stare.

"No problem." He replies coolly. _I envy the way he made talking to girls so easy... stupid stutter..._

A bunch of camera guys flood the spot where the crowd once was and the girl immediately looked frightened, so much so she fled without another word.

_Cole POV_

"Wait!" I call out but she doesn't stop running, with a blink of an eye she's gone without a trace. A small breeze brushes past me in the direction she once fled to, almost ushering me to follow her. But I don't hollow her, because I know in a group this big I'll never find her. The only thing left of her is the occasional wind where I can barely feel her presence with me.

I hate it when things slip through my fingers.

Regular POV

With the mystery girl vanished, the next people the two came in contact with was Kai and Abella, the huntress still munching on her cinnamon roll.

"Hey guys, find anything helpful?" Kai inquires as the ninja of lightning shakes his head.

"Nada- how about you?"

"Nuh-huh." Abella responds after taking another gooey bite.

"Maybe it would be best if we head back to headquarters- how about it Cole... Cole?" The attention turns to the earth ninja who seemed grounded in place, looking toward where the girl one was.

"COLE!"

"Huh? Yeah, let's go." The black ninja quickly nodded and heads out of the crowd, toward the Destiny's Bounty.

"What's with him?" Abella side-notes as Jay only shrugged. He didn't think it was a big deal to talk about the girl, especially because they would probably never see her again.

XDestinyX

_Kimi POV_

I don't want to do this, but I have no choice.

I can't let them hurt Kaida.

Today the streets are crowded, making my job five times harder but then again the people are so blind in their worlds they hardly notice me upon this building. These video-recording goggles are pretty cool… I wonder where they got it from.

I zoom in and find my target- the white ninja they call Zane. Strange, they never said anything about a girl being with him…

_Infinity POV _

When I was a young girl I often wondered what it would be like to walk through a crowd of people. To be able to feel the closeness, the constriction of movement and the loss of space for my own knowledge, my mother never let me. Now that I can… it's thrilling. I love the smells that whiff through the street along with the melody of people's blending voice is delightful to my ears. If I hadn't been so shy I would have squealed in pure joy. I know we are supposed to be looking for Serpentine and the new ninja but I can't help but be distracted. My hand clenches in Zane's as the crowd gets tighter, I don't want to lose him.

_Zane POV_

My scanner indicates no sign of Serpentine with the perimeter. Suspicion riddles my circuitry for I am unnerved by the amount of people around us. I do not understand why being around so many people would make me uneasy; perhaps it is because of my… secret. Infinity is so amusing to watch; her amethyst eyes lit up and looking everywhere to taking everything as we walk together. Her hands are so soft, delicate in mine and I swear I can feel spark pulsating through my hand and hers. It is a strange feeling and it causes that desired feeling in my cavity to grow inside me, flooding every inch of my senses.

_To think, a touch of a hand can do this to me… well her hand._

We come across a small circle where a musician with a fiddle is playing with the people dancing with much enjoyment. Infinity seems shy about it all, her body inching closer and her arms locking themselves around my forearm. Her eyes are softening and a smile grows on her pretty pink lips that sparkle without the aid of makeup. She's wearing the outfit I first found her in- the white blouse with a black corset, a gray, modest skirt that goes to her knees and black flats. Her ebony hair is half up and two strands framing her pale face. Her entire body just radiates with a white aura to me… I do not know if anyone else can see it but me, but if you could see it…

_*Warning- unidentified figure within range. Intention unknown, technological frequency unmatched*_

That's odd, I should investigate. I look over to tell Infinity about my discovery but I stop. Infinity is slowly letting my arm go and stepping forward into the circle. I am unsure of whether to stop her but my system keeps nagging me about the impending problem. So against my better judgment, I leave her, trusting she can handle herself. Hopefully she won't notice I'm gone.

_Infinity POV_

This instrument the musician is playing is really splendid. It's nearly hypnotic as I 'm drawn toward the circle. I find a satin scarf on the ground, royal purple with silver moons all over and pick it up. People are clapping as I start a simple dance before I get more elaborate- my skirt rising up by the centrifugal force, my movements more graceful. All I can think of is my freedom, my mother no longer possessing me- it hits me there- I am finally free and I want to celebrate. I am so wrapped up in my dance that I fail to see the figure above recording my every move. At the end of my show everyone cheers and claps, making me come to my senses. I blush, bowing respectfully and went back into the crowd as the music began again. There I am hit with another thought.

_Where is Zane?_

_Zane POV_

I follow my signal till I come to the top of a nearby building. I land atop the roof stealthily as I catch the figure by surprise- it's dressed in black clothing that covers most of the body so I can't distinguish who it is immediately. All I can determine is that this person has a piece of spying equipment and was stalking something or someone without their knowing. I try to get closer, but my cover is destroyed when I accidentally kick a small piece of rubble. The figure hears me and turns around quick to see me. The next thing I am aware of, smoke erupts from the spot where the stranger once stood and y the time the cloud clears- the person is gone.

Kimi POV

Of all the luck...

I cough away some smoke as I reach the abandon alleyway behind the building.

"Isssssssss it done?" A cold, hissing voice orders me as I regain my composure.

"Yeah, here's your video." I throw the goggles at him uncaringly. With his short arms, he barely catches it and I scoff, "Butterfingers…"

"Hold your tongue ssssssspy! Unlesssssss you want your precioussss horse to be turned into glue!" I force myself silent. "Phasssse one isssssss complete- Phasssse two begins in a few hoursssssssss- be ready by then." The voice threatens before vanishing back into the shadows and I only sigh, rubbing my temples.

_This is madness._

XDestinyX

_Zane POV_

I climb back down the building, wondering what to make of the situation I witnessed as suddenly Infinity came running up to me.

"Zane!"

_Oh Infinity, I best apologize…_

"My apologies Infinity, I thought I saw something that directed my attention."

"No, it is I who should apologize to you."

_Why would she feel the need to apologize to me? She was only dancing… _

"I simply left you alone. I should have asked if you wanted to join or simply stayed out of the dance entirely," She then reaches over and takes my hand in hers, I feel the spark again, "I hope I didn't make you feel unwanted."

I looked at her oddly for a mere moment, she thought I would feel…. _unwanted._ She could never make me unwanted? Every little thing she does fills me with curiosity and a sense of affection I have never felt for anyone else ever before. Is that what I feel? Affection for Infinity? It seems close but not fully explanatory…

"Zane, are you well?" I break free of my thoughts and place my hand atop of hers.

"You could never make me feel unwanted Infinity. I feel like you should know that." Her eyes go wide for a moment before hazing in shimmer again, her face softening and coloring a light pink. Our moment is quick but quiet and I lose track of the seconds ticking by in my head.

"We should be heading back to the ship." She musters the words to speak and turns away, her hand beckoning me with her as we leave for home.

I still do not know what to think about this but I sense something building between us. Something meaningful…

I believe the word is trust.

XDestinyX

So that's chapter six! With school coming up in a few days I won't be able to update as much so please bear with me. Also shout out to GooseGirlMN for letting me use her OC Kimi in this story, she'll be in the next few chapters and I hope I did her well. SO comments, thoughts, review and I give cookies! Best wishes!

-Phoenix


	7. Meetings

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Wow, I haven't had so many reviews for chapter six in a long time. I'm so glad everyone likes Eva! There are a lot of important points in this chapter, so be sure to read it all. Also- I updated Perchance to Dream and posted a 100 theme challenge called Addicted to Love. So all those who haven't checked them out- you should right now!

I'll give you a few minute to do so-

...

Back? Good!

I hereby dedicate this chapter to my good friend VelvetPersona- whose stories are so impassioned and inspiring to read I find myself at a loss to describe it. I love you Velvet, I can't wait to see your next update!

Let's begin~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. ALSO I don't own Kimi- :p

-Review Responses-

GooseGirlMN- I'm glad I am portraying Kimi well, there's more of her in this chapter. Happy to serve!

Pnfpixie- *Phoenix is currently being fitted for a hearing aid and has left this prerecorded message* Zane and Infinity are sweet together- I'm glad you like their parts! I'm not scared now just deaf Lol :p

CuteBlueCherri- A cookie you shall receive! Yes, Cole may have run into that someone but will they see her again... Obviously yes... And Kimi's situation is touchy right now- I owe GooseGirlMN big time for the character, props for the review.

StarlightDark- I'm glad you liked my story and OC's :) Here's your banana!

CrossNavy- I believe this will forever be awesome, thanks for your review!

ImALion- I have a terrible feeling that Infinity may be headed for some rough waters- but she is pretty lucky. Thank ya kindly!

AnimeLover1321- Brats if Ninjago shall never win as long as Abella is near to beat the crap outta them :)

StarrKiwi- Yes we may see a lot more of Eva and Serpentine better not be making glue anytime soon!

XDestinyX

Chapter 7: Meetings

Pythor stood in the abandoned warehouse the snakes had been using as cover from the villagers; a sneer across his face, bearing his fangs in disgust. The nerve I'd those insignificant, boorish, brainless humans to take the sacred Fang Blade. Those warm blooded fools could not begin to comprehend the power they possess! His mental rant was interrupted by the entrance of Skales; his second in command.

"My king," He nodded in respect; a sign of rank with within the Serpentine culture. "Here isssssss the recording you asssssked for." He presented the binocular equipment to his superior.

"Excellent." The Anacondrai general commented as he took the device from the Hypnobrai snakes hand, "If we are to succeed at capturing the fang blade; then we must be fully aware of our enemies weaknesses. Call the tribe leaders to meet me here at once."

"Yesssssss ssssssire." Skales hissed as he made his way toward the various groups that had gathered towards the back of the building. The look of irritation only showed when his back was turned.

Pythor gnawed on his lower lip in anticipation. Soon, they would have all four fang blades under their position and be capable of unleashing the Great Devourer; putting an end to that pathetic "human race". They would receive their dues for being trapped underground for years upon end.

The rest of the serpentine tribe leaders gathered around as Pythor started the tape: the technology designed to project the video footage on a holographic big screen.

The footage rolled until it caught sight of the red ninja with a girl in a heated argument with another woman.

"Wait- who is that?" Skalidor pointed with his staff to the burgundy haired teenager.

"Isn't it obvious?" Acidicus puffed as he rolled his eyes, "Out enemy is gaining allies."

"These ninja are growing to be quite a nuisance." Fangtom rasped in his Transylvanian accent.

"As long as we can keep the ninja occupied- we can take the fang blade with little conflict." Pythor reassured as the video began to change from a moment looking at the white ninja in normal attire to another girl.

Python's glowing crimson eyes locked to the screen as a raven haired girl drew from the crowd with a satin scarf in her hand. With one look he was entranced, a burning sensation boiling under his skin he thought he would never experience. Her clothes were modest enough but as the music picked up they seemed to shrink in his vision. The skirt shortened and the fabric of her clothes stuck to her pale, snake-like body attractively like Velcro. He wasn't sure if this change was actually happening, or his mind distorting the video of the dancing girl in front of him, but he found himself... Enjoying it. Indulging in the pheromonic desire to have this innocent maiden for his own- wanting to wrap his scaly body around her frame and squeeze everything-

His mind finally caught up to his desires, barraging him with a scolding manner; she is a human, you fool! She is the dirt under your tail; the species that made your kind nearly extinct, she is your enemy!

While that painful fact was true, the violet python found himself rejecting that idea entirely. She was special- the picture of hope and peace- and what he aimed to destroy.

"We must find that woman." Pythor ordered drastically as most of the other snakes look at him oddly, for they had not felt the pheromones of lust their leader had. However, fear still ruled their souls as they all agreed with this notion.

Skales had paused: something about the girl was attractive yes, but not her physical appearance; her essence felt so familiar, like it was related to him somehow.

"Yesssssss my lord."

XDestinyX

In the main control room, Nya was looking over some of the last reports they had heard from the village as of last night. It seemed that all Serpentine activity had simply stopped- something about that unnerved her.

"What are ya doing?" Brooke's voice came in over her shoulder as she looked to see the girl standing there with Lloyd not far behind. The two hardly went anywhere without each other and confidentially, she thought they were the cutest things.

"Examining the last reports." She replied, "It seems like everything's quieted down now, but we can't know for sure till the guys come back."

"I wish there was a faster way for all of us to communicate. "The little blonde girl mused in her Japanese school dress as she leaned against the table in a thinking manner.

"Well... What about communicators?" Lloyd stated simply while rubbings the back of his neck with one hand.

Brooklynn's aqua eyes lit up as she turned to Lloyd and smiled, "Lloyd, you're a genius!"

"I-I am?" He stated unsurely, "Yeah, I am! Nothing big, just me being an awesome ninja."

"Nya," The girl didn't seem fazed by the boy's last comment, "Why can't we make communicators so everyone can stay connected? You know, in case of emergencies!"

The black bobbed girl thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. It would take some time though."

"Then let's get started!" The blonde was excited, grabbing Nya and Lloyd's hands as she ran out the door and into the lab.

XDestinyX

"So the mission was not successful?" Infinity surmised as the rest of the group finished their lacking reports.

"No Serpentine as far as we saw." Kai agreed as Infinity looked down.

"Most troubling..." The elder master shook his head.

"My calculations confirm this is indeed peculiar." The white ninja added.

"The Serpentine are known for being sly, they will announce their presence when they intend to." Sensei Wu stroked his white beard, "However we were summons here with the hopes of discovering a new ninja."

"Yeah, about that," Abella spoke up, "How will we know who it is? I mean, the scroll doesn't give any hints does it? A name, a sign, a code word?"

"A code word? What are we the CIA?" Jay cracked as Abella sent him a dirty look.

"I have read the scroll, and I can say that Ninjago strongly promotes balance." Sensei Wu went on, "Since the first four ninja as males, I believe that, like Infinity, the next ninja will be female."

"Well, that eliminates half of the population of Ninjago." Kai grumbled, crossing his arms.

"We mustn't lose hope." The ebony haired girl piped in with a strong tone of voice, "I know a ninja exists somewhere here- I just don't know where."

"And we will not stop our search until we find her." Zane assured as he stood beside the guardian ninja of the moon.

Jay turned to see the black ninja, relatively quiet through all that went on. "You ok, Cole?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess." Was the leaders half-earnest reply as Nya, Lloyd and Brooke came onto the deck.

"Hey guys!" The young, green ninja called excitedly, "We got something for you!"

Everyone was given a different colored wristband with a small screen attached to the front. "What the brick are these?" Kai asked, still eyeing the device he held in his hand.

"They're communicators." Brooklynn explained, "Each device is connected to inter-web that allows for direct contact with any person within the network. I call it a CD."

"CD?" Kai quirked an eyebrow as Brooklynn explained.

"A Communication Device- it was either that or a Portable Motion Sensor… " She giggled as Kai noted the hidden innuendo.

"CD it is." He said quickly, strapping the device to his wrist.

"Interesting," Infinity mused as she looked at the device with curious, purple eyes, "This is a fantastic idea Brooke."

"Well, I can't take all the credit-" The young blonde blushed and looked at her feet, "Lloyd originally said something about it and Nya did most of the assembly. I just kina pushed everyone to work."

Abella looked at her gold tinted communicators with a small smirk of approval upon her face and whispered to herself, "That's my girl…"

"We should test these out, just to make sure they work properly." Jay looked eager to try out the new toy, his baby blue yes lighting up and his voice rising ever so slightly. Nya couldn't hold back her giggle at the blue ninja's action so she tried to cover it behind her hand. However, Brooklynn had heard her adorable snicker.

_Awwwwwwwwww, Jay and Nya are so cute… they should be together. _

With that thought she got an idea. A wonderful idea, a fantastic idea. Brooklynn got wonderful, fantastic idea.

XDestinyX

_Focus….. Focus…. Focus…._

This was the chanting mantra in Evangeline's head as she glided through her routine on the uneven bars. Spinning and flipping in the air was natural to her as she kept her form tight yet loose, gracefully performing each maneuver like clockwork. She then tucked her body and landed near perfectly on both feet, stretching her arms in the final position.

"EVA!"

She suddenly felt a large weight topple her back and she toppled face-first onto the mattress, various snickers coming from behind her. Ms. Lorain sighed and shook her head, scribbling some notes on a clipboard in her hands. "Take five Eva- then we move to the balance beam!"

Eva POV

"Alright, coach!" I called back and propped my head up with one hand, looking one eye back to the cause of my fall. On my back and sides were three young girls, around eight years old a piece with dark hair and light eyes. They were my younger cousins- Maria, Maya and Madeleine, and they act like the little sisters I never had. "Ahhhhhh, I'm being attacked! Somebody help me! Ahhhhhh!"

The three girls giggled as I tickled them lightly, each was so close in appearance I had to distinguish them by accessories. The girl with the red flower in her hair, Maria, spoke up first "You were muy bonita on those bars, prima!"

"Gracias Maria," Oh yeah, did I mention I could speak Spanish? At first glance, I don't appear Hispanic- my great grandmother was from Spain and moved here a long time ago. Speaking spanish- it makes me feel connected to my heritage better, and in any family heritage is very important. The triplets know how to translate spanish but speaking it is what they need to master, they only know bits and pieces. "Te ves muy bonita con esa flor en su pelo."

She smiles at me and touches the flower, blush coming across her face. "Where's Josephine?" Josephine was their nanny and most often took care of them. The next girl, with a yellow hair band, Maya, helps me up to my knees, "She's going to get our tickets- we can't miss your events!"

"I wouldn't mind missing them." I puff as the last one, with two braids tied with blue ribbons in her hair, Madeleine, laughs.

"Very funny, prima, you'll totally beat this competition- I mean look at them!" I look around to see girls my age but my main focus is the bleach blonde, blue eyed damsel named Francesca Belladonna- my major competition from Italy. She's totally pompous and abuses her fame far too much, why even now she was signing autographs and posing for pictures like a celebrity. I know we kind of are famous, but I haven't seen her touch the bars since I got here! That just… unnerves me. Then there's Kimi- a new competitor I have never seen before. She's pretty good, but I can't shake the feeling she's staring at me. It must be jitters…

"All the competitors here have earned the right to perform," I say to the three girls, "The only thing we all can do is our best."

They nod their heads simultaneously as I hear Josephine call them; she waves them over and smiles in greeting to me. I smile back and wave, the triplets hug me tight and the homesickness for my home eases ever so slightly.

_This is why I do what do- for my family so they can be proud of me. _

They scurry off and I stand, stretch a bit and let my coach know I'm ready for the balance beam- and inside I admit I'm feeling ready for this competition.

XDestinyX

Infinity strolled through the outside crowds, her CD working perfectly. She couldn't help but smile as the she walked through the streets, the masses of people smaller than several hours before- just being outside without the fear of her overbearing mother finding her out was enthralling.

Her attention wasn't so lightheaded this time that she noticed a shadow dart into a nearby, deserted alleyway. Alerted, she began after it, twisting and turning down an endless maze of abandoned back roads until she reached a dead end.

"Curiouser and Curiouser…" The dark haired kunoichi puzzled. Mere moments later she felt two limbs come out of the dark shadows and wrap around her legs and arms. Surprised, she struggled against her captors which happened to be two legged serpentine.

"My, my, if it isn't the dark dancer…" She heard a slithering voice come from in front of her. Making a grand entrance from the darkness she once came from, Pythor smirked as he clutched the golden, Anacondrai staff, speaking dastardly to the captured woman.

"Just who do you think you are?" Infinity strained against the venomous imprisoners.

"Why, the ninja haven't spoken of me? I feel so hurt…" He rolled his scarlet eyes, as he approached the stressed girl and placed a scaly hand on her chin, forcing her amethyst pupils to stare up at his face. "I am the King of the Serpentine, but you may call me- Pythor."

Infinity tried not to let her fear get the better of her as she pulled her head away from his cold grip. She managed to step on one of the legged snake's feet, freeing one arm to throw the other away in a moment of adrenaline. She stood her ground as more serpentine came after her.

"If this is your idea of an idea of a fair fight Pythor, then I am not amused." Infinity scoffed as she managed to successfully dodge each poor attack. Pausing in the break of the flow, Infinity went to call for help on her CD only to find it missing.

"Looking for thissssssssssss?" Another voice hissed behind her as she turned to see a dark blue/green snake with similar red eyes only these had swirls. He had started to chant in Hypnobrai tongue, bent on calming the girl to sleep. Alarmingly, she did not submit- oh no, she only frowned at the strange language, shaking her head clear of its charm.

She seemed immune to it.

Pythor narrowed his stare as she frowned in displeasure at his second-in-command. He swallowed hard and his breath came in jagged spasms as she lifted her skirt, showing her shapely legs. She traced her leg up to unsheathe a gleaming silver dagger from her calf, wrapped in a dark purple and black garter. She took the weapon and launched it full speed at the snake, Skales barely moving in time. Pythor took this opportunity to come up behind and use his staff to pin her against his body.

"You cannot escape kunoichi- you might as well surrender." His head lowered to her ear as she struggled to push the golden snake staff away from her body. The serpent general paused, noting their close position as he quietly ravished the light, delicate, lavender smell of her body and softness of her hair with is nostrils.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as the girl noticed her captor wasn't holding onto her as strongly as before.

"I was just imagining fangs piercing such a lovely neck…" Her violet eyes widened as she realized the connotation of his lie and pushed him away, fiercely.

"Keep your thoughts in your head, you slimy serpent." She spat angrily as Pythor hadn't expected such a charged response. He only growled, "It is so like you pathetic humans to be so heinous to those who are superior to you."

The CD in Skales unconscious hand went off, Nya's concerned voice coming through the speaker.

**Infinity? Your signature has been quiet for some time. Are you alright?**

Pythor tasted the sound on his forked tongue, "Infinity… how cute." The girl finally had enough of this and yanked the device from Skales still hand and fled. The rest of the snakes began to come-to, but Pythor motioned for them to stay.

"I have what we came for."

XDestinyX

Cole walked through the large arena where the main events would be held for the Olympic competition. Today was the exposition; where the athletes practiced for the public to see and allow fans a chance to meet the competitors face to face. Even though the crowd was thinner then outside, the earth ninja felt surprisingly alone.

_Cole POV_

_Urgh, why can't I get over myself?! She was just a girl; a girl I hardly know, a girl I bumped into- heck I'll probably never see her again. Then why did it feel so right to look at her pretty face… I wish I could run my fingers through that chocolate brown hair of hers… Oh who am I kidding? I should just act like I never saw her, it's better that way…_

I'm just about to swear to never think of that girl again when… I see her again. Only, she's not looking like before. Her hair is brushed straight and pulled back into ponytail, keeping the strands out of her pale blue eyes. She's up on the balance beam before me, in a sunset orange gymnastic suit with long sleeves and sparkles swirling around the front and back, doing flips and jumps with such poise it's breathtaking. The pauses in a upside down split and looks over to where I'm standing and she seems to freeze too, for only a few seconds- then she flips off and lands perfectly on her feet.

Her sky blue turn back to me as if taking a second glance. Then she starts toward me, the end of her hair blowing with a wind I can't see or feel. Realizing there would be a confrontation, I dug around in my pockets for anything that could help me out- anything. Unfortunately the only thing I can find is a simple black marker.

_Of all the-_

"Hi." Her voice interrupts my thoughts as she smiles... Gosh she has a gorgeous smile.

"Hi, can I borrow your hand for a sec?" My mouth goes before my brain and the next thing I knew I'm holding her hand in mine. She doesn't take it away and so I'm left kind of hanging before I take the marker and draw all over the back of her hand. I'm not thinking at all- just ravishing the feeling of her skin against my own. I end up drawing a retro-style tornado on the back of her hand and a part of me is shocked to see her eyes light up.

"Wow... Why did you do that?"

I wanted to come up with something clever to say but what ends up coming out of my lips was, "I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand."

_... Did I really just hit on her? Oh nice going Cole!_

Her look is incredulous for a few seconds before she laughs, "I've never had a guy just openly flirt with me before, but this doodle is amazing, you have a great talent. What are you- an art student?"

"Yeah sort of- just came in for the festivities." Ok, you know what? I'm just winging the rest of this- brick it, I can't think correctly so heck with it. "You were great on that beam, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." She pushes a few imaginary strands of hair behind her ears and I can tell that she's nervous.

"So... You got any free time this week?"

"Well the solstice festival is happening in a few days," She looks up at me, her pale blue eyes locking to my emerald, "Could I see you there?"

"Just say where and when."

"By the food court- around seven."

An involuntary smile lights my face, "I'll be there."

"Great, so I'll see you around?" She pivots around on her heel and begins to walk away and I reach out to stop her.

"Wait!" My hand goes to her upper shoulder and the end of her hair touches my skin again, tickling it like a feather, the entire feeling is nothing short of magical, "I didn't catch your name."

The chocolate haired girl turned her head to see his, her light blue pupils shinning, "Evangeline, but you can call me Eva."

_Eva…. _

_Beautiful…._

She's off faster than I can realize and I can feel that gust of wind following her presence. She's like the wind- I see her only for a few moments before she's gone again.

XDestinyX

SO that's it- I think I covered the bases of more Windy Caverns and the induction of my next major plot point. Ah! So much is happening! I want to hear your reviews so I can dissect how I feel about all this. I give ownership of the infamous Portable Motion Sensor to the lovely VelvetPersona.

Read and review!

Ciao for now

-Phoenix


	8. Plans

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: So... How's everyone doing? I know my lady couples if chapters have been a bit- mature for some of my younger viewers. If there is one thing I have learned as an author is that sometimes you have to take risks to see how an audience reacts. I now know my limitations and I thank all my devoted fans for putting up with that. It was still a major plot point so I can't remove it. Just know I'll tone it down from here on out. This chapter is dedicated to CuteBlueCherri, not only was her review the first I ever had for this story but she has never failed to review each chapter so far! Here's to you CuteBlueCherri!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. ALSO I don't own Kimi- :p

-Review Responses-

GooseGirlMN- Kimi is there, just not for a long time.

Pnfpixie- I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Living Encyclopedia- Cole and Eva are so cute! I can't wait to write more of them. Zane's gonna have a new pair of python skin boots by the end of the dry if I have my way (Mwahaha) Thanks for the review!

CuteBlueCherri- Yes Pythor you are now a creep, congrats. DAWWWWWs for Cole!

VelvetPersona- YAY! I'm thrilled you loved the chapter. There's more fluff on the way because I'm a sucker for it! Glad to be of service.

Guest (Anonymous)- Thank you, here's another update!

XDestinyX

Chapter 8: Plans

Nya smiled inwardly as all the ninja reported their CD's to be in working order. She took a little pride in herself for making the communicators, however some underlying sensation made her a bit smug. All ninja came back except for Infinity, whose tracker has gone relatively still for the past few minutes. She sent out a relay message but did not receive a reply until minutes later-

***light panting* Hello?**

"Infinity, are you ok? Where are you?"

**That is irrelevant at the moment, I assure you. I will be there in approximately ten minutes.**

Nya frowned when Infinity didn't answer her question, "You sure you're ok?"

**Yes, I am physically well. I promise Nya.**

Her voice was trying to be honest but there was some ulterior tone in it, Nya decided to let it go. For now….

"Alright."

XDestinyX

Cole came into the entertainment room in a light daze, livid from his experience with Eva. Her picture had branded itself into every crevice of his mind and refused to let him be. It was magic… the way her dark hair and pale blue eyes looked back at him with cheerfulness, breeziness flooding his spirit as they just interacted with one another. She was so addicting to be around, like the greatest pick-me-up in the world, and he hardly knew anything about her!

_And now I have a date with her in a few days…. Brick Cole, what have you gotten yourself into!?_

He thought he would die if he never saw her again, now that he did he thought he would die waiting to see her once more. It was like a pulling sensation in his chest, a throbbing, pounding sensation like drums on his mind that refused to lighten or leave. The earth ninja swore this girl would be the end of him. She would plague his thoughts for the rest of his life… If he could stop thinking about her for only a few seconds, just a few, that would give him some hope.

So the black haired boy took a breath and closed his eyes, draining his mind of all thought.

A few seconds past, still no thought.

A minute, no sudden thought

_See, that wasn't so bad. You'll be alright. _

"Well, that wasn't hard." He breathed a sigh of relief. Taking the remote off the armrest, he flicked the appliance alive to whatever channel it was on, "I can do this."

The TV colorized to reveal a middle age woman sitting across from a face he knew all too well.

**We're coming to you live from our base studio in Jumanicai village; where we are interviewing populace favorite gymnast, Evangeline Cortez.**

"OH- COME ON!"

XDestinyX

Infinity walked the passage ways of the Destiny's Bounty, half alert with her mind swirling from her recent encounters. She was so insert entice she failed to see Nya reach an arm out from her room and pull her inside.

"What-?" The girl regained her bearings as Nya came turned to see her, a serious look on her face. "Nya, is everything al-"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Infinity had no immediate response, so she let the black bobbed samurai continue.

"I know you grew up sheltered from most contact but that doesn't mean you're alone now." Her look softened, pure emotion exposed on her face, "Being the only girl on board for a while, makes you kind of... Lonely I suppose."

Those last words hit home for the dark haired ninja girl as she hugged Nya tenderly, "I am sorry Nya; I never took into consideration what you have been through. If it will make up for it, I do need to talk to someone."

Nya's jade eyes smiled as she took a moment to hug infinity back. Just the feeling of another girl with her, like a sister she never had, was so comforting.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Infinity then licked her lower lip in a habit of nervousness, wondering if she should really trust so much in the girl to know…

"I ran into some Serpentine in the village."

The samurai's emerald eyes widened at this new development, "Where?"

"Somewhere in the back alleys of Jumanicai; I cannot say where honestly." She looked down at her hands, "I also met Pythor."

"Pythor? What did he want with you?"

Infinity couldn't bring herself to speak of the actions the Anacondrai general did to her- she only cupped her lips and turned her head, pushing back tears.

"Infinity?"

"I do not wish to think about it…"

"Did he touch you?" Nya was inquisitive now, full of concern for the long haired girl with her, touching her back carefully.

"Not in the way you are thinking of," She corrected, "He tried to hypnotize me with another snake."

"A blue one, with red eyes?" Infinity nodded dutifully as Nya, who only furred her eyebrows. "That's Skales, he's a member of the Hypnobrai tribe; the group of serpents that hypnotize their victims for control."

"So that is why he was staring at me awkwardly…"

With that note, the raven bobbed girl made another observation, "You were not hypnotized by him? That's impossible! All creatures can be hypnotized; no one can resist it unless they were-"

"-A Hypnobrai themselves?" Infinity finished as Nya looked at her incredulously. Infinity sighed, "I was unable to be hypnotized by Skales because… I have Hypnobrai blood in my veins."

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand." Nya backed up a few steps, a bit shocked by what she just heard.

"When I was an unborn child, my mother tried to abort me by poisoning me." Infinity looked at her hands and then up to Nya's jade eyes in seriousness, "There is a type of toxic elixir that consists of the blood of a male Hypnobrai and the blood of a female Anacondrai. The important factor was to drink the entire potion. My mother nearly swallowed the last drop before my father found out and knocked the vial from her hands. The blood of the snakes must have been transferred to my still developing form."

"So if you have Hypnobrai AND Anacondrai blood in you then…" Nya put the pieces together.

"That's why he couldn't hypnotize me…" Infinity sat down on a nearby chair, folding her hands together, "…and that's why Pythor acted that way around me."

"The blood must have some kind of pheromone that he can detect." Nya estimated as Infinity only wiped her forehead, "That's a breakthrough I would have never hypothesized!"

The long-haired girl only nodded to show she understood, for some reason her head began to feel light. Her vision had begun to swirl and her body froze, she had experienced this before…

"Infinity do you know what this means?" The now excited girl turned around to face her with light eyes only to darken as she saw the girl's weary form. "Infinity, are you alright? You do not look good."

"I- I think I-" The ninja of the night collapsed to the floor as Nya rushed to her side, taking her hand in hers to feel her pulse

XDestinyX

_She heard screaming again, but this time it was familiar. Something about the tones in the voice reminded the modest girl of Nya. There were flashes of red and blue colors, darkened by what she assumed to be night air. Then a snake came into view, hissing madly as it slithered away with the poor girl in his grip. The only thing she could recognize after that was Jay's angered voice cry out, "NYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

XDestinyX

Violet eyes shot open like window blinds, locking onto the jade eyes of her friend.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was trained to be calm.

"I- I am." Infinity replied as she pulled herself to her feet, "Nya I believe I just received a vision about you."

"Really?" _By gosh I'm asking a lot of questions lately..._

"Yes, I saw you be kidnapped by a member of the serpentine." Nya blinked as her eyes knit together in concentration.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"The only clue I have is Jay was with you-"

Nya kind of tuned out the rest as the blue ninja's name came to her ears. _I was with Jay? The two of us together... sounds so comforting._ The last time she had been alone with the lightning warrior was on their date in the amusement park, well I'd you call fighting serpentine and nearly dying a date. She had kissed him because she meant what she said about him; she loved his shy yet quirky personality- it was so likable. Not to mention that blue suit looks so well on his tones body from all that training...

"Nya are you listening to me?" Infinity's voice ruined her crush moment as she forced back into reality.

"Mmhmmm." The raven bobbed dreamer fibbed as Infinity continued, not catching on to her lie.

"There is only one way to ensure this does not happen." Disappointment flooded Nya's soul with the last comment, "You and Jay must never be together."

XDestinyX

"We should totally get Jay and Nya together!" The long haired blonde squealed to the in training green ninja as they sat in the entertainment room together. Lloyd was playing a video game while Brooke sat parallel to him, only upside down and twirling her blonde ponytail.

"Why? I thought they were together." Lloyd replied non-interestedly as he waved the game controller around, trying to up his score.

Brooklynn scoffed, "Oh come now; I've never seen them together alone since I met you guys."

"Not all couples are lovey-dovey and together all the time."

"Yeah but at least they're together SOME time- I mean, when was the last time you saw them kiss or hug?"

"Never, and I hope I never do." The boy grimaced at such a disgusting suggestion. The blonde girl gave an upside down smile and crossed her legs on the back of the beaten couch, the fabric of her skirt falling ever so slightly she missed it.

"See? My case in point! Now how can we get them together?" Her face squinting in thought.

Lloyd's face has squinted as well; not in thinking, oh no he could care less what Jay and Nya could do alone, what he was trying to do was focus on the game. If he didn't he would be tempted to look beside him at Brooklynn's body and the way that short skirt lazed about her pretty legs.

_Focus on the game, Lloyd, the GAME!_

"I've got it!" Brooke sat up, shifting her body back to an upright position, "The Summer Solstice festival! We can get them together there!" She then touched her temples, "Ow..."

Lloyd paused the game, now that Brooke wasn't unintentionally exposing her legs and turned to face her. "Head-rush?"

The aquamarine eyed girl nodded, waiting for the sensation to pass with eyes closed. The green eyed boy couldn't help but smile a bit at just how cute she was acting. Her ribbon-like blonde hair done back; her face is light, not needing the presence of makeup to cover up any imaginary blemishes. She was naturally really pretty...

Her eyes opened again, unsheathing the blue-green pupils to the world, "What is it?" She asked timidly, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, just looking." Lloyd rushed as he quickly turned away to hide his pinkish facial tint.

Brooke only pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with slight awkwardness, "So, will you help me or not?"

Lloyd rolled his jade eyes around before shaking his head, "Nah."

"Oh, come on, please? Pretty please?" She crawled closer to him on all fours, her aqua eyes pleading for the young boy to say yes. Lloyd found her shimmering state hard to resist, as his inner will began to crumble.

"I don't think so."

Her face morphed into a puppyish pout, her pink lower lip puckering out, "Pretty, pretty please?"

"No! No puppy dog pouts- that's only for adults!" Lloyd accused her of breaking the sacred kid code as she only pleaded more.

"Pretty, pretty, PRETTY please?"

He finally gave up when she batted her lengthy eyelashes his way, the look too precious for even him to withstand.

"... Fiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeeeee..."

"YAY!" Brooke glomped her associate happily, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" His head now glued to her shoulder; Lloyd just froze as she hugged him tighter.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

XDestinyX

Abella walked out of the kitchen, an apple in her palm for she wasn't much of an eater. Biting into the soft flesh, she smirked her way through the squirting juices as she entered a room to see Jay there, toiling away on something she couldn't see.

"Hey Blue." Abella teased as the mechanic turned to face her, a rusted wrench in his right hand.

"Oh, hi Abella." The lightning ninja minded his choice of words after his first takedown by the girl, "Whatcha eating?"

"Just an apple, not that hungry."

"You don't eat very much do you?" Jay asked jokingly, "What's the matter- got a hot date?"

Abella sent the blue ninja a cold state; she might have smacked him for the crack if she wasn't in such a light mood. "No... Just don't eat much- never have."

"Ah, I see." The boy nodded as he turned back to his work, a machine engine of some kind, "Just checking."

The burgundy haired girl free closer, feeling her nerves begin to prickle at Jay's laid back manner, "Are you saying I can't get a date?"

"What?" Jay scoffed as he sat up, "I never-"

"I can tell when people are lying to me Jay." She was fuming now, her eyes lighting aflame in gold.

"Well then you must be off- cuz I didn't say anything like that."

"Hmph." The huntress bit into her apple again, "I could get a date if I wanted one."

"Sure," Jay condescended, "Whatever you say."

"I could!" Abella insisted as she went to bite her apple only to find it empty of flesh, only the core remaining. She gripped it tightly, "Just you watch."

Jay felt something smack the back of his head followed by a door slam as he turned around to find himself alone, the abandoned apple core lying on the ground He smiled knowingly, speaking into his CD, "Gray leader: she's on her way."

**"Copy that, blue leader. Swinging into phase two-"**

XDestinyX

Kai leashed a fury of punches and kicks at the swinging bag suspended from the ceiling in the training room. The ninja of fire had been pushing his physical limit for the past hours- and not for the sake of bragging rights. Ever since he had that… dream about a certain female, he couldn't shake this unsettling burning from his entire form. He didn't know why his mind had chosen her of all the girls, but it didn't sit right with him. He wasn't a physical romance kind of guy- heck he was hardly a romance guy at all! The thought of what he did to her- of what he dreamed to doing to her- it unnerved him… He felt so disgusted with himself for even subconsciously considering… THAT.

A sneer crossed his face as he assaulted the bag harder, trying to get over his hormones.

"Need a spotter?"

A male voice originated from behind him as he stopped to recognize the black ninja.

"Not now Cole," For some reason the presence of the other ninja made his body just moan with unneeded anxiety, "I'm not in the mood."

Cole sent him a look shock obviously said 'I-don't-believe-you' which was then replaced then by a knowing, sly look. "It's a girl isn't it?"

The fire ninja turned to try and hide his reddening face and his earth companion jumped at the opportunity.

"So it IS a girl."

"So what if it is? Why the heck would you care!?" Irritation crawling into his voice, trying to block the leaders words from entering his mind.

"Kai, there's nothing wrong with liking someone." _Trust me; I really know what I'm talking about. _The black ninja couldn't help but drift to think of his love interest. He walked up behind his friend and clutched his shoulder supportively.

Kai just paused and focused on his breathing. He was divided on whether to actually listen to his friend's advice, even though he was no Sensei.

"Just… forget about it." Kai sent a warm smile to his companion, "You still up for spotting me?"

Kai waited for Cole to hold the bag still before he started attacking it again.

"You know ever since Jay and Nya got together, he's never been better." Cole just edged into awkward territory as Kai reposed his stance.

"Are we really bringing my sister into this conversation?"

Cole shrugged, "All I'm saying is that opportunity can come at any time."

It was at precisely that moment that a knock originated from the outside the training room door.

"KAI, ARE YOU IN THERE? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

That voice… Kai realized what had just happened at turned to his friend in seething loathe, "YOU did this…"

"Me? Do you think I would plan something as simple as this?" Cole said in mock defense, "Please, Kai, if it was me planning this she would have knocked down the door."

A growl emitted from the fire ninja as Cole held his ground, "Tell me why I shouldn't break you in two now."

"Because she's waiting for you," Cole replied firmly to his face, "You don't want to be covered in blood when that happens… unless she's into that kind of stu- Ugh." The ninja of earth was knocked over by Kai's unsuspecting punch to the bag, the force pushing him off balance.

With only a faint smirk, Kai headed for the door leaving Cole to collect himself off the floor.

XDestinyX

Abella stood outside the training room losing every bit of nerve she had. She had been so blinded by her prowess of proving something to Jay that she actually thought she would ask Kai to the Summer Solstice this week. What had she been thinking? She had never asked anyone out before; a girl like her often was on the opposite end of the asking. Was she thinking at all? Now with each second ticking away; the urge to flee before doomed embarrassment became unbearable for the huntress. As she pivoted on her heel Kai steeped ou to meet her-

"Hey Abella."

Well, no turning back now, maybe he'll let me down gently, "Hey, um, I was wondering if you… would like to…"

Her arms gripped behind her and her unwillingness to meet his gaze were all the clues he needed, "Belle." Her slow wording stopped, "Are you asking me out?"

Abella mentally cursed her face for heating up as she could only nod.

Kai bit his lower lip, quite honestly he just felt bad for Abella, having to do something so… out of character. Part of him knew he should say no, but there was a small feeling deep inside of him that suddenly became enthralled at the consideration of say yes…

"Sure."

Abella blinked, actually taking in the boy's short answer. "Yes? You said… yes?" She was caught off guard again.

"Well, yeah," Kai smiled warmly, scratching the back of his neck with a bit of shyness, "Who wouldn't want to date a pretty gir- I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Kai covered his mouth from nearly signing his own death warrant.

Abella wanted to question him further but exhaustion from her loss of adrenaline caused her to just drop it, "So, stop by my room at 6? I'll be ready by then."

Kai, hands slowly removing from his lips, "Ok."

"Cool, see you later." She turned, walking out toward the deck, partially lightheaded from what had just occurred.

Kai smiled lightly as her figure strutting away… the way her hips swung with each step. After smacking away his inner demons he just sighed in relief with her departure.

"I told you…"

Kai turned back to the training room with renewed vigor, "Yeah, now stand still so I can beat the crap out of ya."

XDestinyX

Finally the chapter is done! This seemed like it took forever, I hope you all liked it!

Ok so one thing before I go, I want to do another story but I'm tied between to options- so I said to myself-

SELF! WHY DON'T YOU LET THE REVIEWERS DECIDE?

So after calming down the little voice in my head here are the two choices to vote from!

Ninjago: Aladdin- A bit self-explanatory- and my installment of fluffiness! Jay was an ordinary street rat in the village city of Jumanicai, until he runs into Princess Nya at the market place. How far will be go to win her heart, even if it means becoming something he isn't? Major JayxNya!

Death Match- This was an idea I adopted from BlitztoyourBlaze who had lost inspiration. Abella is forced to fight against complete strangers if she is ever to see her sister again. Will she give into her vicious instincts and survive the horrors of the arena?

Go to my profile to vote for your choice!

Until next time!

-Phoenix


	9. Date Night Part 1

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: Being bored on a Sunday night is promising! Here's chapter 9 of Destiny Calls. I've long anticipated this chapter- it's date night! Saying no more- no more to say, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. Or the various songs I decide to use~ I shall credit at the end.

-Review Responses-

BrightLightGirl15- I am but a humble authoress, thank you for the compliment. As for the Aladdin story; my poll is tied between the two so I'll leave it a few more days and make a decision.

Goosegirlmn- I give you more!

CuteBlueCherri- Yes, I give you the most awesome fail EVER! XD I'm excited for the date night too, let's see how it goes?

VelvetPersona- I'm glad you are intrigued by my handiwork, friend. Yeah, a lot went down last chapter and if you thought that was much- hun you ain't seen nothin yet! :D

Guest- I am considering your offer, hmmmmmmmmmm….. I updated Perchance to Dream, so good luck with that!

Guest- I'm glad you love it! You'll have to read on to find out.

Pnfpixie- Aw thanks!

Lightfeather5632- I DID!

XDestinyX

Chapter 9: Date Night Part 1

The afternoon of the summer solstice arrived in a blaze of glory, the weather giving forth a beautiful day and a promising night. Abella was sitting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, aware of the minutes ticking away. She still could not believe what had happened- that Kai had actually agreed to go out with her. Her first thought was that she had been imagining the entire scenario but could not keep that reasonably in her head. So, she assumed the next best logical solution- He pitied her. He didn't want to reject her so he just accepted to be courteous.

A sigh left through her lips as a knock rang out from her door.

"Abella? Are you well?" Infinity's voice came through the barrier as Abella gave her the call to come in.

"May I ask what has dampened your bright spirit?" She inquired aloud as the huntress jumped from bed.

"It's nothing."

"If you're certain-" The girl then turned to leave when the burgundy braided teenage female grabbed her shoulder in protest.

"That's it? No interrogation, no questions asked?"

"To be fair: I did ask." The amethyst eyed girl clarified, half turning to face her counterpart, "If you do not wish to tell me, I am in no required position to force you."

Abella mused at the young woman's respect, "Yeah, well..." She sighed before her hazel eyes turned pleading, "I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" The ninja of the moon asked politely as Abella proceeded to tell her everything.

XDestinyX

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Lloyd nervously questioned the blonde girl next to her.

"Oh course." Brooke spoke simply, "It's foolproof!"

The two children were hiding just outside the main control room where the shy couple of Ninjago were working diligently on designing a new positioning blueprint for the navigation of the Destiny's Bounty.

"Glad we're not fools then." Lloyd joked as a fit of giggly laughter busted from the female. The young ninja felt himself become energized and softened simultaneously. He hadn't really noticed it until now, when they were alone again, together. He noticed a lot of things. Like how he felt weird when she would hug or touch him expectantly- body tensing, flutter-like spasms in his chest where his heart was. Or how whenever Brooke was excited her eyes would shine a color of turquoise he had never seen before, that rivaled any lake or ocean in existence. Come to think of it her face was perfectly heart-shaped; her clothes always clean, smelling like water lilies, and clung to her small body very nicely. Of course she hadn't reached puberty yet so her features weren't as developed but with that crisp white blouse and dangerously short pleaded skirt; it was easy to see the girl begin to spawn-

_NO! NO, BAD LLOYD, BAD! WHAT WOULD YOUR UNCLE THINK OF YOUR THOUGHTS? WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE TEACHERS? _The boy's consciousness came back full force and smothered any growing images the young ninja could have had about his partner in crime.

"Lloyd, you ok?" Immediately his head shot away to hide his red face from the object of his thought.

"Yeah, what are they doing? Are we a go?"

Brooke tried to see through the window port but with her height it was near impossible, "I can't see… Give me a boost!"

"H-Huh?" Lloyd did a double-take at her request, the girl holding her hand out with her gaze locked on the small port window. Swallowing a silent gulp, he got down so she could sit on top of his shoulders. Rising slowly to not upset the balance; the two crept toward the door with as much stealth possible for two kids.

"Closer... Closer"

*WHAP*

"Too close!"

"Sorry-" Brooke peered inside the makeshift peephole.

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked, ignoring the tingling in his legs.

"They're just talking." Brooklynn noted as she furrowed her brow, that look she had when she was thinking of something important.

The boy below, waiting for her to finish her thoughts, found another point to rant on. It was hard to ignore her legs since they were practically dangling down the front of his body. Her legs were smooth, long, not as toned but slim. Her thighs were shapely and he could feel the heat from her body warm the back of his head and neck.

"I got it!" The girl sparked at last- once again ruining any images the boy could have. "Let me off." She leapfrogged off his back and spun him around to face her, her hands gripping his forearms tightly.

"Here's the plan..." Childishly, she leaned over and whispered into his ear, her hand cupped it magnify her soft words. Lloyd heard the plan, once he got past the tingling sensation of her sweet breath in his ear...

XDestinyX

Nya stirred the straw in her drink as she overlooked Jay's shoulder at the large blueprint splayed in the table. They had most of the layout complete; it was the final details that needed tweaking.

"There!" Jay pulled the graphite pencil off of the paper like it was a Van Gogh masterpiece. "I think that does it."

"If we program this into the Bounty's internal mapping system, we'll definitely have the 24 hour defining period to check for bugs." Nya agreed whole-heartedly. She was about to go on when the door opened and in strutted Lloyd and Brooke, an innocent look lingering about the girl. A bit too innocent for Jay's liking.

"Hi guys!" Lloyd greeted normally to which the pair nodded in recognition.

"Whatcha doin'?" Brooke smiled happily as she hoisted herself up to sit on the table's surface.

"Technical stuff," Jay summarized as the girl peered over his work.

"What brings you two here?" Nya posed the question as Lloyd looked away.

"Just hangin'."

The blonde girl let out a timely sigh, "I'm afraid I can't get in my room because Abella and Infinity are currently using it."

Nya, being the friend she was to the guardian ninja, gained interest, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Her looked turned a bit devilish, "She's getting ready for her date with Kaaaaiiiiiiii~"

"No way," Jay nearly deadpanned in disbelief, "He asked her out?"

Lloyd gave an uneasy look, "I think it was more the other way around."

"So they'll be out most of the night-" The girl said slyly, "Having so much fun together while you two are here- working- by yourselves."

Nya took a sip to hide her growing smirk and blush.

"I heard the festival was supposed to be really great this year," Lloyd added nonchalantly towards Brooke, "The music- the food- it's like one big overall party."

Jay tapped the eraser of the pencil against the table at a rapid pace, trying to ignore his bubbling feelings. The courage to ask out the fiery girl beside him was beginning to be more than he could handle; his mind craving a second chance after the first hadn't gone as well as he would have hoped.

Another sigh from the girl, "It would be so... romantic-"

Jay finally caved, "Nya- will you go out with me to the festival tonight?"

The drinking girl took a moment to build suspense, swallowing, "I was wondering when you would ask."

"GREAT!" Brooklynn jumped off the table excitedly, swiftly taking Nya's hand and pulling it along. "We'll see you guys in about an hour!" Departing from the room in tow, Nya barely managed to set her empty cup on a stand by the door and shrug to her lightning companion.

Jay only shook his head lightly, turning his head when Lloyd sat in the chair next to him.

"Uh Jay?" The young ninja began, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can do whatever you want pint-size." He chuckled a bit at his own joke only to look over and find a pair of jade eyes staring back at him in pure seriousness. "Sure, Lloyd, I was only kidding."

"Well... How does it feel when you're around Nya?"

The INTERROGATIVE sentence took him by surprise, his baby blue eyes blinking; his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aren't you a bit young to be asking questions like that?"

Lloyd shrugged, "If I'm going to be the green ninja someday- then I can't be completely naïve right?"

Seeing some vague truth, the ninja of lightning went on, "Well... Love is a strange feeling... It's so specific yet can't be described."

"Like, finding someone who understands you? Someone who you can be yourself around? Someone who won't judge you?" The young boy had pretty much taken over the one-sided conversation now, leaving the blue teen to only nod his head.

"That seems about right. Strange to think you knew so much about that..." The instant coloring in Lloyd's face put a smirk on his lips.

"It was just a question."

"Sure it was."

XDestinyX

"Ow! Dammit, Infinity can you pull any harder?" Abella complained in her chair as Infinity repositioned her head once more to brush the tangly mess of dark red hair. The formal girl had agreed to help her prepare for her date this evening, planning everything from her hair to makeup.

"I'm sorry, but this is how one's hair behaves when it is shackled in a braid for most of the time." Infinity smoothed out the natural waves of the huntress' hair, seeing every strand to remain somewhat in place.

"I see you're droppin' some of your formal talk," The sitting girl noted, "It's nice to hear you talk normally for once."

"To be quite honest with you Abella, if I used my normal dialect around any if you, I highly doubt you could understand it." The amethyst eyed beauty spoke nonchalantly as she finished her job; the girl done up. "You look fabulous, dear."

Abella turned to inspect her reflection in the mirror, "It doesn't mean a thing unless he likes it.."

"He will, trust me." Assurance oozed from the assisting girl's vocals, "What are you wearing?"

Abella bit her lip at the question. She had an outfit planned for tonight, one she saw while rummaging through Nya's armoire, but failed to taking into account their size differences when borrowing them. The change wasn't the most modest look and to be real, it made her stomach do knots.

Getting up, she slipped to a nearby chest where she retrieved her items for the evening; holding them out for the once-sheltered girl to see, and blush at.

"Why, I never thought in a thousand years you would choose that."

"Me neither," the huntress sighed, "but I have no time to change my mind."

XDestinyX

Brooklynn had succeeded in getting to Nya's room in a record setting time of two minutes- leaving a large proximity of the hour to get ready. With a flick of her wrist Nya was on her bed and her attention turned to the nearby closet.

_Now let's see..._

"No... No... No..." She picked through the samurai's clothes, until her eye caught view of a velvety blue hue. Removing it, the young girl fully analyzed the clothing piece- a blue Chinese dress with a small key hole near the neck area. It was feminine, but not too flirty; definitely appropriate.

"What do you think of this dress?" The girl opted cheerfully as Nya only sighed and rolled her eyes lightly. Taking the dress, she examined it against the full body mirror tucked away in the corner of the samurai's quarters.

The dress had been something she had bought on a whim. She had seen the pretty blue number in a shop near the village and it looked so beautiful. She could clearly picture herself in it then as she could now, with the actual material in her hands.

"... Why are you doing this?" Nya questioned Brooklynn's reflection standing behind her.

The blonde girl bit her lip, gathering her words before speaking, "... I guess I just want everyone to have some fun. With the serpentine and new ninjas, there's so much stress it's noticeable." Her aqua orbs looked up at the dark-bobbed fighter and shined, "I want everyone to be happy."

Nya had to taking her words slowly, not to miss any syllable of pure care in her voice. Fighting back tears, she smiled and nodded her head.

"I think it's perfect."

XDestinyX

Kai stood outside Abella's room, impatiently waiting for the clock in his communicator to count down the time. His attire consisted of a simple, white t-shirt, red hoodie, dark jeans and red and black chucks. It wasn't like he had anything extremely formal anyways, plus Abella didn't seem like the dress up type.

Was he nervous? A bit, he hadn't dated much, however there was something assuring about knowing Abella was going to be with him the entire time, oddly enough. Pacing back and forth in a futile effort to speed up the numbers, he had managed to attract some attention to himself.

"'Are you well Kai?" Zane's voice edged with a bit of concern as the red done up ninja turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zane just a bit antsy I guess."

"My scanners indicate that there is only a 73.33333% chance of tonight going terribly wrong."

The boy face palmed, "Keep the odds to yourself next time, ok frosty?"

"We'll, look at the positive view," Zane's robotic voice picked up, "It is not 100% certain."

Another look down told Kai the time had arrived; taking a breath he knocked on the door three times.

A split moment passed before the door opened up to expose the dolled up girl inside.

Kai's POV

Abella had pulled a complete wall over me. Her braid of burgundy was out, allowing her hair to flow wavy from her scalp, the texture no doubt caused by her normal throwback style. Her skin was beautifully tanned, her hazel eyes given this gorgeous smoky look that made them radiate in more gold than before. Her full lips were highlighted with temptation- ruby red lipstick. The real kicker was her clothes; a black corset-like top that slipped off her shoulders with ease, a fire engine red mini skirt that allowed her jaw-dropping toned legs to be exposed to the warm environment. Her feet, normally covered in back hiking boots, were propped up on metallic red, single-strapped heels.

I had to do a double take in my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The girl standing before me couldn't have been the tomboyish teen hunter I had accepted to go out with- this was a red-hot WOMAN.

"Hi Kai." A smile lights up her face as she took me in and I tried to urge my weakened jaw to make some attempt at speech.

"Hey..." Ok so I mustered a greeting, good stuff, "You look..." My reaction took a moment to translate to words, "... Amazing."

Her eyes immediately go to the blank floor as her cheeks grew a rosy hue that mentally reminds me that it's Abella who's in front of me.

"You don't need to say that..."

"Why shouldn't I? It's true..." The words come out quick, so fast I can't register them but she doesn't look mad. Abella looks flattered, shy even-

_I just used Abella and shy in the same sentence. _

_Never cease to be amazed..._

I reach out and take her hand, helping her step out in her heeled shoes that she looks so shaky in-like she was on stilts.

"You ready?" I can tell tonight will be different, I'm gonna see something different in her.

She nods silently, gripping her hand in mine like some kind of lifeline. I feel braver than before, because I'm gonna need to be- for both of us.

Zane POV

I watch in the background as Kai and Abella have a moment of what I can only define as bonding. The space around them is rich with feeling, so much it is hard to believe they were not being smothered in its heat. It was like watching two flames meet, a moment that can only happen between them. It provokes that confusing feeling in my chest cavity but I let it be; thought is gone in this time- only emotion reigns here.

They start off- out to the festival and I resist the urge to sigh. What I just witnessed us what I envy about people- their emotions. No matter how meticulous my father was, rest his soul, he could never give me real emotions just the electrical impulses that simulate them.

Abella's door creaks as it closes, aided by Infinity whom I now turn my attention too.

"Greetings Zane." She sends me a light smile which I cannot resist the urge to return, looking down to where the couple had left earlier, "They are something aren't they?"

"Yes, I sense something growing between them, they will make great friends."

She plays with a loose strand of hair, her thin fingers twirling the strand, "Do you have any plans this evening?"

"None so far," _Even if I did, the task would pale in comparison to spending time with you…_

"I was thinking of sitting on the upper deck and taking in the sunset," She further explained, "It is said to be very beautiful this time of year." My database confirms that her words are true, the solstice brings the most heavenly of sunsets. "Would you care to join me?"

My body gets chills of excitement as her violet eyes flutter at me with their natural luster.

"Of course, I would love too." My answer makes her eyes widen with happiness; a happiness that I cannot help but catch as well. _Her emotion is infectious…_

XDestinyX

Jay knocked on Nya's door and couldn't help the strange feeling of déjà vu that overcame his mind. The thoughts of him standing before this door, bundled up to the neck, hair gelled and formal, flooded his brain. Comparing the situation to now, it was much different. His hair was natural, his attire consisting of a white undershirt with plaid denim flannel, blue jeans and white with blue sneakers. It was more relaxed, more comfortable for him- that and he wasn't simultaneously turning into a member of the Serpentine.

The door swung open, the blue ninja holding his breath for the vision of his admiration to appear only to be met with a young, blonde girl. Brooklynn came out of the open door, sending a knowing smile to the teenager, before scampering down the hallway.

Well that was weird?

"Jay?"

Turning around in a flash, the boy was unprepared for what he saw. Nya was standing in the portal doorway wearing a lovely blue Chinese dress with black leggings that clung to her curves and legs. Her raven feather bob was done up with a royal blue flower pin, her bangs and two strands framing her face. Her cheeks lightly brushed with makeup, blush; light purple eye shadow and mascara highlighting her jade eyes.

"Eeep…" The mouse like squeak passed through his lips before he could stop himself, leaving the pretty samurai to giggle. She grabbed a small blue purse and shut her door, walking up to meet him face-to-completely-stunned-face.

"I'm in your hands." She cooed softly as a small smile lit up her face.

Jay had to slap himself to release the trance like grip he had been dumbfounded in to. He had to move mountains in his throat to barely state "…Cool…"

They walked off, Nya mainly leading a still fazed Jay.

Around the corner two shadows lurked, before turning to one another and high fiving then following suit- moving into phase two of their diabolical plan.

XDestinyX

Cole snuck out onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, fully clothed in his black ninja uniform. He hadn't told anyone about his date so his logical solution was to sneak out and return before anyone noticed.

Yep, perfect plan.

He was about to jump over the side when a voice from behind froze him in his tracks.

"Just where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The black ninja turned to see his master standing, staff in hand, patiently awaiting the boy's respectful answer.

"Sensei, I was just stepping out for a moment."

"If your purpose is to impress someone, you need no gimmicks to do so." The elder spoke wisely as Cole looked down, knowing he had been caught.

"I'm sorry Sensei-"

"Now, I'm going to turn around and when I face back I expect you to be gone." Cole picked up on the light tone in his voice as he turned the opposite direction, waiting good-naturedly. The ninja of earth took the chance to silently jump off the deck and onto the ground below, turning his tread assault to full power before speeding off, not wanting to be late for his encounter with Eva.

The aging man only smirked as the revving of engine sounds met his finely tuned ear.

"I see fate is taking its course." His eyes opened to meet the priestess orbs once more; instead of their original brown they had turned light green.

"I see your seal is wearing off." He remarked as the young woman nodded.

"The time is coming soon. Keep the Bow of righteous aim close." She suggested as her image faded into space leaving the elderly man to himself.

XDestinyX

Ok, so I know how much you guys like good updates, and I was planning on going into more in this chapter when I realized it would take like twenty pages and even I know that's a little bit much for just one update. So I give you part 1 of 3 (I haven't decided how long yet)

Beware serious drama, I mean it- things are about to go down.

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	10. Date Night Part 2

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: The reaction has been awesome guys! With no delay here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. Or Kimi, she belongs to her respected owner. Or the various songs I decide to use~ I shall credit at the end.

-Review Responses-

CuteBlueCherri- I am thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter! On to the hopefully not cheesy drama!

Living Encyclopedia- Sorry, here's part 2! *hands out popcorn*

goosegirlmn- Here's more, enjoy!

janinaharm- You may be right, my friend, you may be right...

NINJAGO GIRL- Glad you enjoyed it so much. I can't say anything so just go read!

VelvetPersona- The ball is rolling let the games begin! LOL thanks Velvet.

pnfpixie- Can't wait or more? I GIVE YOU MORE!

CrossNavy- Welcome back! It's good to hear from you :) I hope you like the next chapter.

XDestinyX

Chapter 10: Date Night Part 2

The night of the Solstice had begun- the sun teetering on the horizon. The plaza of Jumanicai village was alive- lined with stands for food, games, anything one could think of and strung with paper lanterns of various hues and colors. Already, people flocked in the streets dancing, eating buying and selling items.

Eva twisted the hem of her dress in her jittery hands, trying to suppress her nervous frame from exploding involuntarily. She hadn't felt this nervous an hour ago- it had suddenly hit her like an earthquake. She had chosen to wear a long sleeved white dress with light blue camisole and tights underneath, brown boots that matched her straightened mocha hair, held back with a white leather headband.

_Respiro chica... sólo pregunte por su nombre._ She mentally chanted the Spanish mantra as she waited outside in the cool air. The wind gently cascaded over her body, granting her some manifestation of reassurance about the night in question. Her senses became heightened, the small hairs on her neck rising as she felt an essence approach her from behind. She quickly turned- ready to accuse anyone lingering in her blind spot when she recognized the dark figure-

"Hey." Her dark haired date gave a half smile, "Sorry I'm late- got caught up at home."

"It's alright." The girl assured as her one hand stopped playing at the edge of her sleeve, smiling as her anxiety eased in his presence. "Hungry?"

"A little..." He admitted before his stomach loudly disagreed, much to his own embarrassment.

She simply rolled her eyes and flagged down a nearby vender and took two small, odd looking lollipops with a 'thanks'.

"Uh, I'll pass on the lollipop." He lightly chuckled as she offered it again.

"Are you sure? It's not an ordinary sucker." She wafted the snack under his nose, teasingly with a small smile on her pink glossed lips. The confection came to her mouth and she bit into it-

He gave her a perplexing look mixed with incredulity and amusement.

"It's a cake pop." She stated simply, the blessed 'c word' making him begin to salivate. Quickly he took the stick and inhaled the sweet great in one bite, much to her chargin.

"Ok," He awkwardly twirled the stick, "Cake may be my favorite food... Of all time."

Her eyes widened with this realization, "Really? I like it too." She finished her stick, "Although these could be bigger..."

"Tell me about it, this is hardly a good start." The boy said in an unsatisfactory manner.

"Then let's find that vender, I'm sure she more." Eva reached out and took his hand, pulling him along. She had a feeling tonight was going to offer something different- and she was excited.

It hadn't even occurred to her she hadn't asked for his name.

XDestinyX

Abella tightened her grip on Kai's upper arm as they walked down the cobblestone road, the heels of her stilettos wobbling in her untrained feet.

_Ugh, why the heck did I wear these shoes!? I feel like I'm gonna tumble any minute._ She mentally swore as her ankle awkwardly twisted on a slippery stone.

"Are you ok?" The fire ninja turned to see his date glaring at her weak joints, trying to hide the small smile on his face at her frustrated facial expression that was just so cute.

"Yeah, these shoes obviously have a death wish." She scoffed, bending over slightly to adjust the silicon spike on her kicked up appendage.

A group of men passed by, casually cruising on the parallel side of the street. It was obvious the scandalously, black-and-red clad girl had caught their attention- one patron daringly let a whistle ring out to show his seal of approval. Kai had to suppress the urge to go and knock the jerk's lights out while Abella was nervous to lift her head, for fear of exposing her candy apple red blush.

"This was a bad idea..." She mumbled, tucking a strand of dark scarlet hair behind her ear.

"Really? I thought lighting his ass on fire would be hilarious." His impudent tone made her laugh so hard her grip lightened, allowing blood to return to the compressed area. A small jewelry store on in the plaza caught his eye, "C'mon let's get off this road."

"Oh, you read my mind." The woman smiled and latched on again, not as tight as before, as they walked into the shop. As soon as her feet stepped on solid, level ground, she stepped away, giving him proper space. Kai looked a bit disappointed, he enjoyed when Abella was close- and not in a training manner.

The pair split and wandered around the store admiring the small trinkets and jewels. The ninja's dark eyes scanned the surface top until he looked up and met the gaze of an old, gypsy-looking woman with green eyes. Her immediate presence behind the counter caught him off guard and he jumped back a bit.

"Anything you like, sir?" Her rustic accent asked in broken English.

"No, thank you, I was just browsing." He nodded politely.

The elder turned and looked toward the cerise girl who was trying to hide how she admiring a nice pair of earrings. "She does not tend to show herself often, eh?"

_Abella?_ Kai looked out of his peripheral sight to see her lightly bit her cherry red lips, her golden hazel eyes softening at the jewelry- the normally solid ovals melting into milk chocolate with flecks of gold swirled in. For a moment she was... normal- feminine, curious and nearly childish with admiration.

Without his approval, his voice dropped an octave, "I suppose so..."

The next thing he knew, an object was being shoved in his face; "Looking for something like this?" The woman held a simple choker necklace with black sash and a beautiful crimson and gold sun pendant. The swirls of gold embedded the outer rays clashed with the blood red center, it mystifying to the point of near hypnotism.

"Ah, you like?" The red ninja incognito snapped out of his trance, pushing the piece away.

"I'm not looking to buy anything."

"Then take it." She woman offered the necklace again, dropping it into his palms. The instant the piece touched his hand it was like a small fire had been lit on his skin- strong warmth that did not burn. "Take it!"

Kai looked up to deny the necklace, but the minute he saw the free pleading in her light jade orbs he knew she would not be denied, he sometimes had that look himself to the customers of his father's workshop and store.

"Thank you."

"You need not thank me boy- but if I may make a suggestion..." She leaned over, "She may like it more than you will."

Kai quirked a chinked eyebrow, _Was she suggesting I give this to Abella?_

"Kai?" The voice of his date interrupted his thoughts, "What are you looking at?"

He immediately hid the necklace in his closed fist and turned to face her, "Nothing important, just talking to the elder."

Her eyes condensed in confusion, "What elder?"

Kai turned back to find the woman gone and the counter she once stood behind deserted. _Huh? Odd..._

Her hand came up, brushing against his bicep with her long fingers, "Maybe we should eat something; I can't have you going around hallucinating about other women."

"Hey, somebody was there I swear!" Kai defended as she gently pulled on his arm.

"Sure you did." A light, saucy giggle leaking through her lips as they left the shop. Behind the counter the elderly woman appeared once more, a smirk in her lips, her aging body suddenly became encased in smoke; fading away the wrinkles to reveal youthful skin. Her green eyes glistened with a knowing haze-

"It's only time now."

XDestinyX

On board the Destiny's Bounty, Zane and Infinity has stood atop the solid wooden deck, their pair of blue-violet eyes cast out at the lowering sunset.

The moment was completely serene for the young woman who had rested her hands on the smooth wooden bannister that served as a railing. The opposite was true for the white ninja of ice, he felt as if someone had set his internal core ablaze.

He had sworn to himself that he would tell her thus very night the information he had kept her ignorant of since the moment they met. It was much harder than he originally hypothesized- a thousand possible conclusion filtering through his mind-

_What if she thinks I am lying? What if she becomes frightened of me, will she ever look at me the same again? Would she be angry and never speak to me again? _

"Isn't this lovely Zane?" When she didn't hear his response, she turned to see his troubled expression, "...Zane? Are you alright?"

Her voice awakened his sensors, "What? Oh, my apologies, Infinity, my mind was elsewhere..."

The dark haired girl turned her back to the beautiful darkening sky to face her companion with honest concern.

"Something troubles you?" Her eyes shine in a velvet purple color- the color of royalty, prestige and honor.

Zane opened his mouth but the words he visualized could not exit his voice box, he took a step away from her immaculate form and gathered himself mentally.

"I- I've kept something from you, Infinity. Something I don't think you can forgive me for."

Her look grew lighter, more compassionate as she approached him again, "How do you know if I'll forgive you if you do not tell me? Tell me what exactly?"

He took a silent gasp of breath and extended his arm for her to see. Slowly he reached for his arm panel and clicked it open, brutally exposing the screen, button and wires inside. How ice blue eyes then traveled to meet her expression- a mix of awe but confusion dominating the royal hue.

She looked to him for some explanation.

He gave her one, and shock overcame her eyes.

"Infinity... I am not human."

XDestinyX

Cole and Eva toasted sticks on a bench, to a most successful evening over a large box of Cake pops.

"To the Solstice!" She cheered enthusiastically, giggling along with him. "So what do you do?"

"I'm an artist- just Kirk to draw mainly." Cole covered, he didn't like lying to her but if she knew he was a ninja, she could be in danger. He couldn't do that to her.

"Really? That's interesting, you paint?"

"Whatever comes to mind." He tossed his eaten stick in a blacked if section of the box that held the trashed sticks. She offered to feed him one which he accepted but as soon as he went to bit, she took it back and ate it herself, "Tease."

She only rolled her eyes and deposited her stick, "Please you like it."

"Maybe I do." He replied coyly, smirking a bit.

"Good for you then." She flicked his nose, snickering as he focused it tenderly.

He pouted fakely, "Fine, I'm taking my box and going home." The secret ninja took the box of cake and began to walk away much to Eva's detest.

"Hey, get back here!" The next thing he knew she had leapfrogged on his back, trying to take the box back.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He scolded, "Say tonight was the best night if your life."

"No way!" she said playfully and kept reaching.

"No candy for you then."

The gymnast sighed, "Tonight was the best night of my life."

"There, now was that so hard?" He asked as he released the box to her possession.

"Now- you say you'd like to do this again sometime." Eva poked his chest with half lidded eyes that sparkles in the darkening sky.

"I'd like to do this again sometime." Cole repeated immediately, really meaning it.

Eva smiled, her glossy lips sparkling, "So would I..."

Time seemed to slow as the two just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, into each other's souls. A strong, yet small breeze had come up around and engulfed the two pushing them closer together... The wind tousling her mocha hair, making her look all the more enchanting. Everything was in harmony- until the same wind blew the box from her hands, down the sidewalk.

Both people just stated for a moment before taking off after the cake box, Eva laughing all the way.

"What's so funny?" He called back, still running.

Eva only smiled, "I just had a 'What the heck are we doing?' moment."

XDestinyX

The fiery duo walked comfortably down the avenue, a normal distance apart this time, in a laughing fit.

"Can you believe that guy dared me to eat that habanero pepper?" Abella jeered.

"He was such a idiot- thinking you couldn't do it! God it was so hilarious." Kai went on, "And then you ate straight to his face!"

"And he had the nerve to look surprised! He tried up eat one and practically burned his tongue out." She was close to wheezing now; running out of oxygen. In her fit, she didn't notice the small dip in the dirt road as her shoe dug into the hidden hole.

Balance off thrown, she stumbled yo the side into her partner, forcing him to hold her steady. Both faces turned a rouge hue, blood flowing to their cheeks with the unpredicted and unprepared contact.

"Sorry..." Abella apologized quickly, pulling back ever so slightly. However the ninja of fire didn't release her immediately. Their arms were wrapped around each other, hands resting in each other's backs.

"How did you eat that habanero, anyway?" He let the chocolate of his eyes blend with her pools of hazel. "It's one if the hottest peppers on the planet."

She looked away for a moment, before retiring her gaze and smiling ever so slightly, "I guess I like things hot..."

Her words could be interpreted in various ways however the ninja chose the safest route for now, "You should be careful when gamble like that, you could get hurt."

"What's the fun in playing if it's not for keeps?" She batted back, as they released each other, her ruby red lips curled skyward.

Emotions lit in the red ninja's chest- admiration, acquisitiveness and attraction. He had never felt so comfortable being with a woman before- she seemed to connect to him, beyond a physical manner- it was as if their souls were eternally bound, wrapped and sewn together by the titanium thread of fate.

Her gaze ahead abruptly widened and her stride stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kai tried to see in the large mass of crowd but had little success.

Abella's words were faint, as if she hadn't meant to utter them, "Baxter..." Her once rosy face paled to the hue of a sheet, complete surprise dominated her senses. Her feet were off before she could command them to stop, forcing a worried Kai to follow her blindly.

Memories of Soleil broke the floodgates of his mind, spilling the emotions she had forced into the back corners of her mind. Anger mostly- they're last meeting did not end on good terms to give the vaguest possible answer.

He was all she could see in her haze of violent red- his cocky stance in all black pants, shirt, jacket and shoes. His dirty blonde, roughly cut hair pushed from his brewing, gray eyes that were currently locked onto the female whom had captured in his manly aura. She could hardly care about the man- it was the woman she had been surprised by. The woman with rich, raven colored, long locks, a slinky purple dress with heels and similar eyes of blue-gray- eyes that now saw her in surprise and shock.

"Abella Hawthorne?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you still recognize me Vanessa." The huntress's words dripped with poison.

"B-but I thought you were dead!" Her stutter did not match her colored face.

Not exactly shocked to see a ghost in person, Kai deduced.

"Why in the world would you think that!?" Abella asked incredulously.

"Baxter said that you had been-"

She held up her hand, silencing the girl's nonsense, "That's all I need to know." Her eyes hardened, shifting to face the boy standing nearby. "I suppose you know what I'm gonna say."

"Absolutely." His voice was disgustingly slick, the kind given to a master villain. "Hey, Ness, get me a drink will ya? Something cold..." She only nodded and walked off, silent and hurried.

"You fooled her." She eyes him in an accusatory manner, her hazel eyes alit with a fire Kai had only seen in training, "You thought I wouldn't come back."

Baxter scoffed in an all-knowing way, "Please Belle- I know you wanted out of that stupid town, your brat of a sister only gave you an excuse."

"BROOKLYNN was kidnapped Baxter, if you think I would stand by and do nothing, you're out of your mind."

"You've never been one to stand by, in fact I'd say you were quite active; of course we all had to be right, love?" His words broke something in her that drive her to grab his throat and pin him against a nearby brick wall.

"You're a cowardly roach..." Murder blazed in her skin, her voice low and serious, "What's to stop me from exterminating you now?"

Baxter tried to loosen her death drop on his neck before he smirked, "Because... You don't want to hurt ones closet to you... Like pretty boy there."

The dolled up huntress suddenly turned to see two bulky teens come at Kai from behind; he bring too focused on watching her.

"Kai..." Her eyes returned, glaring daggers at her enemy, "Call them off. NOW!"

"I believe I'm the one in power here girl." His cool look made her release her grip.

"Good, good," His praises her childish and scornful; before he swiftly grabbed her from behind and muffled her mouth with his hand, "Just in case you get any ideas..." The words whispered in her ear turned switched their attention to the bulky assaulters, "Wail on him."

Before Kai had a chance to react, a fist met the base of his skull. The pain was excruciating, a throbbing convulsion of nearly blinding proportions. When he tried to get back up, an elbow struck his spine, sending back to the pavement.

Abella let out muffled cries of her friend's name in horror as he was beat before her eyes.

The final straw was broken when Kai manage to roll his eyes up and see the pure enjoyment on his face at the girl's suffering. The fire ninja was up in a flash, knocking both teens out with one blow to the chest. He charged at Baxter, dark eyes ablaze, yanking Abella away from his torturous grasp.

Baxter stood a bit in shock at what just happened- Kai glaring at the man like he had signed a death wish and Abella a bit in awe.

"Bax?"

Vanessa stood awkwardly with a bottle in her hand at the scene. Suddenly Abella pushed herself out of Kai's arms and backed up, looking like she had just committed a violent crime. Pivoting on her heel, she took off, her fast feet sounding off into the night.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" The jerk finally came out of his trance as Kai fumed with anger, punching the delinquent in the face, before heading after the sprinting woman in red stilettos.

XDestinyX

Lloyd moaned a little at his aching feet. The green ninja and the young sister had been tailing the pair for the past two hours, where Nya had decided to walk the entire length of the market.

_I may never forgive her for this... _He mentally swore before his comrade came running up to him.

"It looks like they're slowing down but they'll spot us immediately if we can't find a way to camouflage ourselves." Brooklynn panted out her observations. She racked her brain on what to do as she flopped to the ground, exhausted.

Lloyd took a seat beside her, thinking as well. It just so happened that a group of kids was passing by into a costume shop and with that the boy got an idea. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to her, the young girl's aquamarine eyes lighting up in hope.

"Lloyd, you are a genius!" She hugged him before pulling him along into the store. The kids moved through quickly as not to be spotted by the owners, taking items of clothing along the way. They stopped by the dressing rooms and quickly switched clothes. Lloyd emerged first in green lantern costume, quite humorous now that he actually thought about it. Mere moments later Brooklynn emerged in a golden Lolita dress with a big, sapphire bow around the waist and lots of frills and matching shoes. She had taken her ponytail out and was tying it in a headband style on the crown of her head. It had never occurred to him how much hair she had, the golden mane trailed down her back, smooth and shiny.

She looked at him and giggled. She adored him in that macho comic book superhero outfit complete with mask, and gloves. The emerald color did suit him well, all lively and cute- had she just called him cute? That alone made her blush a light bubblegum pink.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they snuck out of the store without anyone noticing.

"Isn't this stealing?" Lloyd brought the question up nervously, he was bad but those days were supposed to be behind him.

"Well, if we give them back, it's not stealing." Brooke smiled at her simple logic. With her sweet demeanor and costume, he found it hard to argue her.

The power couple managed to spot Jay and Nya walking to the nearby river and they followed, trying to sneak up on a ninja and samurai.

XDestinyX

Jay and Nya were simply livid with the night. After a stroll through the village, she had offered to rest by the nearby river. The sun had begun to set on the horizon, over the hilly mountains to the west.

Nya rested her head on Jay's shoulder as a small sigh passed her lips. Bliss- this had to be bliss.

"You can't be tired already!" Jay joked as she giggled; looking up into his suburban, sky blue eyes.

"I'm not... Unless I tired you out." She leaned in a little, her lips dangerously and unnervingly close to his

"W-what? Me tired?" She caught the stutter at the beginning and moved away a bit, not wanting him to become so nervous he couldn't for a sentence. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back, "I've never felt better."

She couldn't help but smile, touched by his words. Light strawberry blush lit up the apples of her cheeks as she only hugged him back, taking in the smell of grease and fresh air, an odd combination but she would have accepted no less.

"Nya?" He bit his lip as she only mumbled a reply, still enjoying their cuddling, "Are you happy?"

She pulled back, so she could see straight into his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"W-well, with us fighting serpentine and keeping Lloyd, I know sometimes you get left out of things." He had noticed she wasn't coming out for missions in a while; it's been the ninjas' responsibility.

Nya nodded, her lips parting to show her white teeth, "Of course. I may not be with you physically but I always am." She leaned her face into give him an Eskimo kiss, their noses gently touching.

In pure happiness, she heard him whisper, "Oh Sif..."

_Sif? Who the heck was Sif? _

"Sif?" She immediately questioned, doubting her boyfriend's loyalty for only a second.

Jay looked panicked, "No! I-I mean, I'm sorry..."

"Who's Sif?" She asked again, patiently.

Jay sighed, "Sif is the goddess that was betroved to Thor, god of thunder."

Nya, who had been expecting a different answer entirely, blinked. Sif was a goddess?

"She was one of the warriors of Asgard." Jay explained to her open ears, "She was Thor's first love. I'm sorry I've been reading up on Norse mythology lately. You know, my parents want me to be familiar with their culture."

Kay's parents are Norwegian; the girl reminded herself, "I'm your fist love?"

"First and only." He said sheepishly.

Nya leaned over, kissing his cheek, "What was she like?"

The blue ninja rebounded from the kiss faster than he had anticipated, his heartbeat thumping wildly, "She was a great fighter- strong determined, loyal. She had black hair and blue eyes… Though I prefer green." He winked, making her giggle more, her fingers brushing the back if his hair.

"I remind you of her?" The samuraiquestioned, staring so deep into the ninjas blue eyes, she was drowning in them.

Jay nodded, looked down for a moment before moving his head closer as if to kiss her. The girl felt her heart flutter- Jay was going to kiss her! Mostly she did the kissing, but... _Oh yes..._ Nya closed her eyes and awaited Jay's sweet lips to meet hers.

However she was ripped from him before that could happen.

"NYAAAA!"

She screamed as serpentine carried her away, forcing Jay to follow them in a angry rage.

Brooklynn gasped as she watched Nya be dragged away.

"We have to help!" Lloyd made to follow but Brooke stopped him.

"We can't fight Serpentine; we need to call for help!" She took Lloyd CD and pressed the button, crying with all her might.

"Guys, NYA IS BEING KIDNAPPED!"

XDestinyX

Ah! So much! I need to keep myself organized from over doing myself. Here's chapter ten- TEN! OMG chapter ten everybody, thank you all for the support.

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	11. Date Night Part 3

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: I kind of left you all hanging so here's chapter 11 :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction.

-Review Responses-

Jennarei- THANK YOU!

Living Encyclopedia- I'm… So… Glad… You… Liked… It… MOAR POPCORN!

VelvetPersona- So much chaos, so little time to make it! I'm glad you love it :)

GoosegirlMN- *fist pump returned*

CuteBlueCherri- I'm glad it met your expectations and it wasn't too cheesy. :p

CrazyNinjogoFan1 (1&2)- I was so thrilled to get your enthused review! This is what I write for, to get reviews like yours. I will consider your idea; bat it around for a while. Thank you so much!

CrossNavy- I shall continue to try and be awesome!

Pnfpixie- Glad I gave you great cliffies!

Speedy- I can't confirm your guesses but I can assure everyone that you will get one answer- IN THIS CHAPTER!

Let's do this!

XDestinyX

Chapter 11: Date Night Part 3

Infinity knew Zane was expecting some form of response but this had completely caught her off guard. Her eyes froze on the unconcealed machinery that constructed his right appendage.

_Zane... Is not human?_

_Zane... Is not human._

It took the kunoichi a few moments to process the information she had been enlightened on. Confusion started most, and then a bit of childish anger over why he hadn't told her this earlier- soon followed by an inner calming session.

The Nindroid could do nothing but wait for her reaction. He could sense she was in a conflict of some kind, her spirit not as lustrous as before.

Watching the roller coaster of emotions displayed by her face was remarkable. It took a moment for her to gather herself before she looked back up at me.

"Zane, if you are not human... Then what are you?"

"I am a robot." He hadn't intended on this revelation to come out so dryly, "Or as some may call me a 'Nindroid'."

A slight 'oh' look appeared on her pink lips, then disappeared when she bit it.

"Why did you not tell me at first?" That was the real burning question.

The white ninja looked straight down, "...I was afraid you would see me differently."

That phrase touched Infinity; a sense of understanding brewed in her heart.

"Zane, I would never treat you differently because of what you are." She took his hand, clasping both her own around it; her violet eyes sparking, "I have experienced those who cannot see past the exterior to the soul that lies within. I am not one of them. You may be a robot, but you have shown me a kindness many humans have not. You are different Zane, unlike anyone I have ever encountered, although I have not encountered many. My point is that my view, and feelings of you, would not and will not change. Not now, nor ever."

The white ninja had never heard such a speech in his existence. Her words were pure, honest emotions flowing in her tone of sincerity. Just her presence now made him mystified him. The weight of world was lifted from his shoulders. The feeling flooded back to his frame, encasing and suffocating the nindroid full force.

"Thank you Infinity," Zane finally looked up, ice blue eyes radiating, "You do not know how much that means to me."

"Everyone wishes to be accepted." The girls smile was blinding in the now faded sun, it dipping over the horizon, "You're very welcome."

The CD on the kunoichi's wrist beeped, a panicked voice erupted from it, "To all ninja: NYA IS BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Zane watched her indigo eyes flare with worry.

"Oh no... We need to be there." She had taken off for the village, unknowingly dragging Zane along with her closed hands. It wasn't long before he picked her up, bridal style and ran the rest of the way. _Oh why didn't Nya listen to me!?_ Infinity fussed inwardly, _I simply pray we are not too late._

XDestinyX

"Come here, you worthless box!" The two had managed to tail the rolling container around most of the festival, throughout crowds of confused and laughing people. With a bounding leap, she grabbed the cake box in one fell swoop.

"Got it?" Cole caught up to the brunette who only nodded, "Good, I'm gonna collapse now." He was true to his word and crumbled to his knees in a panicked fit of panting and coughing, his muscles aching in a way that only the roughest training could do. However he looked up see Evangeline not breathing heavily at all, she had her hand on his back in a comforting manner. _I'm winded, how can she not be?_ His mind was reeling, slowly in taking the necessary oxygen to return himself to normal.

"Slow down- focus on taking it in your nose and out your mouth." Evangeline coached as Cole's body had not stopped shaking. "Clear your head."

Following her advice, it wasn't long before he was breathing normal again.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She placed the box on the ground, held by the edges of her feet, "That should keep it from getting any ideas..."

He chuckled a bit at the statement before the CD on his wrist beeped, since he silenced it before leaving the Destiny's Bounty.

_That's just great..._ "Um, I have to go." He hoped this wouldn't go where it was leading to.

Her expression quirked, "What's the rush?"

"A friend of mine paged me; we're working in an assignment together, like half the final grade." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I kind of snuck out to see you."

An 'oh' look appeared on her glossed lips, "I see, well you better go, you don't want to get caught."

"I'm sorry about this- I really did have a good time. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He began to back up, only to have Eva stop him.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

That word froze him in his tracks, _she wants to kiss me?_ He turned back to see the girl stand alone with the questioning, adorable expression still on her face. _I shouldn't do this, it would be moving too fast._

"Please?" The word escaped her lips softly but somehow he hears it loud and clear. He couldn't deny her anything with that tone.

He walked up to meet her again, "A-alright: but this is still a simply plutonic relationship."

Eva smirked, "Let's pretend I don't know what plutonic means."

Plutonic means friends, like friendship." The word felt dead to him, Eva wasn't just a friend, the connected too well to be friends.

The brunette nodded honestly, closing her eyes while puckering her cotton candy colored lips. Cole took in a small breath, leaned over and gently placed his lips on her awaiting ones. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper; making the incognito ninja muffle a surprise sound, before relaxing into the kiss. His strong arms wrapped her body over, in an effort to pull her closer. What he thought would last for a second lasted for a minute- a heavenly minute of a breath-taking kiss.

Eva later pulled away, smiling coolly and released her hands that were enclosed around the black clad boy's neck to behind her back innocently. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." A goofy smile hung on his lips while his eyes couldn't open fully, the jade half-hidden under his eyelids as he struggled to remember anything. The beeping of the CD brought him out of it, his face turning red as he ran away, thankful for the interruption.

If not, he probably would have kissed her full force.

XDestinyX

Abella tore through the empty back streets, eyes sealed shut from inward pain. Her feet are in auto pilot, running and brutally manipulating her lower joints. The huntress didn't feel the pain- everything was blurred with emotional adrenaline. She felt horrible about what had just happened. Everything had built up in a climaxing blow to her mind, all the stress hitting her like a truck. Reaching the outskirts of the village, she flopped on the grassy riverbank, trying to hold back her bubbling emotions. In a childish fit, she ripped off her heels, part of her trouble, making to throw them into the river for all the pain they caused. Before she could though, her mind returned.

_What good will tossing those shoes away do? It will only make you feel superficially better- it will not solve your life. _

Giving into her mental conscious, she dropped the heels to the ground and curled into a ball with her knees closely bent to her chest.

_My past came back and tried to hurt him... and it's all my fault. _

The image of Kai being mangled made her collapse into tearless sobs. She hadn't cried tears since mom and dad died, she cried so hard that no more tears could be made. Tears were signs of weakness, she could never be weak. She had Brooklynn and herself to watch out for. She had not time for tears, no time for pity, sorrow or pain- she pushed through it all- to keep going.

Abella's body jerked with each waterless cry, shaking and shivering with the suddenly cold atmosphere engulfing the girl. She hated the night, the cold- they were bitter, unforgiving and secretive. In a way they represented all the things she hated of the cruel world she existed in.

_How could anything be so disheartening? _

Suddenly she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, disrupting her mental monologue. Her eyes lifted from the heat if her forearm, out to look straight into pools of dark brown.

_Kai..._

"Are you ok?" His tone was caring, concerned and warm. Her hazel eyes blinked away tears that didn't exist.

"I think so..." Her saddened gaze turned from his, "I'm sorry about Baxter."

"Forget him; he's nothing but a jerk." His hand traveled down her spine, sending spasms of heat into her spinal cord.

"I shouldn't have done anything- I should have known he wouldn't be fair, he never was..." Her words only fed into her growing misery.

Kai bit his lip; he had never heard Abella sound so morose, it was heartbreaking to listen to her suffer. "You wanted closure Abella, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I have closure..." Her small voice wasn't convincing at all.

"If you expect me to believe that, you're crazy." Kai tried to comfort her, "You have every right to be upset- your best friend going out with your ex? That's a major rule breaker."

"I'm not surprised... It was bound to happen... I just wish I saw it coming." Her voice broke half way through the last part of speech, making the girl touch her lips.

The red ninja sighed undoing his hoodie, slipping it onto her shivering frame.

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do. Nobody expects you to be resilient constantly Abella, nobody can." His words reminded her of Sensei for a split moment, "You've been hurt and you need time to heal. Just know I'll always be there to listen."

There was a moment of silence before the huntress spoke again, "P-promise me something. I-if something should ever happen to me... Take care if Brooklynn."

To him, it was a request of pure trust. He knew what it meant to have siblings to look after... "I will."

The dolled up tomboy could muster the strength to speak, "Thank you Kai."

The ninja of fire nodded, extending his arms as he embraced her in a hug. For a while she didn't respond, but then meekly hugged him back, their bodies building and spreading heat throughout each other. They separated, Kai moving close only hear her moan a small whine in protest.

That whine opened up Kai's eyes in enlightenment; he had never experienced such a faint sound, one of pure defenselessness. Abella had been hurt a lot deeper than he had originally thought. She was shut down to any kind of bonding emotion. Only pain like this could be healed with time; he knew this, and he swore right there with her in his arms that he would wait. He would wait for as long as it took.

For right there it dawned on him: he was in love with Abella.

The CD's on their wrists beeped, remaking the silence like a lead baseball bat through a plate glass window. Kai and Abella separated, both blushing ever so slightly as the rest of the message came through, "NYA IS BEING KIDNAPPED!"

At that statement, both pair of eyes widened in protective concern. The huntress picked up her shoes and threw the hoodie at the red ninja.

"We need to go." Abella's voice was back to normal- firm and strong.

"Uh, shoes?" He motioned to the heels as Abella only gripped them tighter.

"I'd rather run barefoot than out on these cursed things again." She smirked before taking off toward the signal, Kai following her with a small smile on his face.

_Same Ol' Belle... _

XDestinyX

Sensei Wu was aroused from his meditation and gaze to see his once lit candle to be smoking violently- _Surely this is some sign. _

It was a mere seconds before Lana materialized in front of him.

"Your students will need their weapons." She told him quickly. "The Serpentine have captured the samurai."

"Where are the others?" Sensei took the Sword of Fire, the Scythe of Quakes and the Nunchucks of Lightning.

Lana tries to hide the worry in her face, "Please be careful Wu..." She gently touched his shoulder.

"Worry not, this isn't the first time we've tangled with the Serpentine." The elder slung the weapons over his back while grabbing his bamboo staff.

Leaving, he did not catch the look of longing on the young woman's face, nor hear the sigh that escaped her lips.

_Oh Wu, if only you knew..._

She then turned to the locked chest that held the four weapons of the Kunoichi. With a wave of her hand, the lock undid itself, twisting and undoing before she removed it. Reaching inside, she removed the tornado bow-staff, examining it with her emerald eyes.

XDestinyX

Nya struggled against the serpentine that had locked her in their grips. For being snakes, they had obviously been picked for their strength. Suddenly the convoy stopped as the ninjas surrounded them.

"NINJA!" The slithers readied for battle as did the ninja.

"Uh, did anyone being their weapons?" Jay asked around nervously. Kai and Cole shook their heads no while Zane transformed into the ninja of ice.

"I will hold them off until the rest of the weapons can be retrieved." The white ninja raced off to battle, while the others paused.

Kai growled, "Sensei Wu still has our weapons, ugh now how are we gonna get them, if only he were here."

"Ninja!"

"You know that's strange," Jay joked, "I thought I heard Sensei's voice."

"No, no I heard it too." Cole spoke as they looked up to see their master land from atop a nearby building.

The Sensei gave them their weapons, "Go ninja, you must save Nya!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Jay jeered as all ninjas cried out "NINJA-GO!" transforming into the red, black and blue ninjas of the elements and rushed to join the white ninja in a swarming battle of snakes.

Lloyd and Brooklynn came running but were stopped by the aging master.

"But uncle Wu, we can help!" Lloyd protested but the Sensei would have none of it.

"You are not ready for battle."

"Then when will I!?"

The man sighed, "You will know when the time comes."

In the fight, Nya finally managed to break free, knocking the snake unconscious. It was a mass of beasts so crowded she couldn't find anyone. It was only after a few moments of confusion, she managed to bump into a familiar face.

"Jay!"

"Nya," The blue ninja called, grateful to see his girlfriend, "You're ok? They didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, I'm alright." She reassured the blue ninja as he pushed her behind him, knocking a serpentine away.

"Look, you need to get out of here." Jay removed his hood so she could see the concerned look on his face. "We can handle this."

Nya hated to run from a fight, but she had no weapons- she wasn't even dressed right! It would be the best option, "Alright."

"Thank you." Nya kissed his cheek before running off into a nearby street. Jay watched her go with a smitten sigh of relief. He quite literally jumped back into the fray, unaware of the four serpentine sneaking after the girl.

XDestinyX

Young Evangeline felt like she was walking air rather than the street leading back to her room. The night had been completely magical for her, everything going better than what she could have ever dreamed of (and she had dreamed BIG). The best part had to have been the kiss. She knew it wasn't proper to kiss on a first date, but she felt so comfortable with him it seemed like she knew him her whole life.

_Besides, what fun is life without taking a few risks?_

She was called from her thoughts when she heard a female scream erupt from around her.

What the heck? She ran immediately to the corner where she saw four snake-humanoid things surround a helpless girl in a nice blue dress. She tried to look unafraid but Eva could see tension build in her body. The girl was trapped.

_What do I do? Get help?_ The gymnast narrowed her eyes as her thoughts progressed, _she doesn't have much time- they could hurt her before then. _

Suddenly the girl felt this powerful essence appear behind her, the wind whipping her around to see a large wooden bow-staff on the ground at her feet. It seemed to have some wear, the wood scarred and worn and a navy blue ribbon had been tied around the middle. It looked like a weapon, a weapon she could use.

Not really thinking, she took the staff into her hands, marveling at how the size of the weapon coincided with her own perfectly.

_Maybe it's destiny. _

A sense of bravery filled inside of her as she rushed at the snakes from behind, "HEY, ugly!" She whacked it on the back of the head like a baseball bat, knocking it unconscious. The other three turned to see the brunette eye them in a challenging, egging them on. Seeing an easy fight the all surrounded the mystery girl.

(Nya P.O.V)

This girl that had come out of nowhere had saved my skin, but now she's taking on three serpentine at one. To my amazement as they rush her, she leaps up making the three bumbling snakes run into each other. She flips in the air, landing on her feet with a determined expression. I look at her hands and see… is the Tornado Bow-staff, the weapon of the Ninja of the Wind?

It takes no time for them to recover, hiss and attack her again. Quickly, the girl dug the staff into the street so it stood erect and using her weight, swung around it, legs extended to sucker punch the venomous enemies. I think I used that move on a group of skeletons that tried to attack me at the blacksmith shop a long time ago. She comes to stop, smoothly dislodging the wooden staff and twirling it in a showy manner. When she realizes there are no other enemies to fight, she awkwardly stands there as if she hadn't just done all that.

"Are you alright?" Her pale blue eyes look up to me, eyes filled with concern for a stranger. Her eyes are really pretty; they're diamond like, sparkling and clear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I motion to the weapon, "You seem to know how to use that thing."

Her expression turns honest, modest even, "I've never seen this before in my life."

"Then how did you do all that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I just… did it. It felt completely natural."

"That's because it is." I hear Infinity's voice come from behind us, from the battle I assume they won.

(Normal P.O.V)

The whole gang of ninja stand before the two girl's now; Cole's eyes immediately went to the ground, _I hope she doesn't notice me…._

"Uh, is this some kind of robbery? If it your outta luck cuz I have nothing on me." Eva jokes in a slightly nervous manner.

Infinity steps forward, her hair now white and dressed in full Kunoichi attire.

"Evangeline Cortez," She says warmly, "I have been looking for you."

The look on the brunette's face was a mix of amazement and disbelief, but she let the girl continue.

"You fight well with that bow-staff."

"Oh, t-this thing? Heh never used one before in my life." One hand rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yet, it seems to connect to you." Infinity stepped even closer, "Eva: you are noble and brave. You are swift, graceful as the wind and bold. You strive to do what right, ignoring the risks and evaluating problems in mere minutes. You are the Ninja of the Wind."

Eva's jaw slacked in pure surprise at the statement. She looked down for a moment before beginning to shake her head, "I think you have the wrong girl. I'm no ninja."

Infinity waved toward the bow staff in Eva's grip, "That staff you are holding- it is the Tornado Bow-staff. It is the recognition weapon of the Kunoichi of the Wind. You wield this so naturally because you are destined for it."

"I can't be a ninja, I'm just a girl! This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Is it?" Infinity questioned sharply, "Or is it destiny?"

That seemed to quiet Eva down. She looked down the staff again, her eyes memorizing each nick and grain before proposing an idea.

"Can I think about it?"

The male ninja behind the women looked at each other oddly, that usually wasn't an option.

However, the white haired girl nodded, "Of course, I am not forcing you to make a choice now but know this." Her amethyst eyes met diamond, "You cannot have your destiny until you accept it."

Eva nodded in return, giving the weapon of the wind to the claimed kunoichi. She eyed it one last time before walking off behind her, making her way through the crowd of multi colored of the ninja coterie.

Strolling by silently she passed by a ninja dressed in all black and stopped. Something about this person struck her, she knew she had seen him some where before. She turned and walked straight up to him, forcing him up look straight at her.

Jade eyes sparkled against the midnight coloring.

Jade eyes... She reached up and pushed the black hood away, revealing a shocking familiar face.

"You..." The green eyes, the black hair, the dark clothes, it all made sense.

"Yes Eva, it's me."

On the side lines, the rest of the ninja watched in blunt confusion.

"They know each other?" Jay whispered first, only see his comrades shrug, equally unaware of any information.

Before Eva could restrain herself anger took over, "You lied to me."

"I did not!" He shot back, similarly spiking in emotion.

"Well you never told me you were a bricking ninja!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not? Scared of rejection?" She scolded with narrowing eyes.

"What are the odds of you believing me anyway!?"

Zane robotically crunched the numbers, "About 9.6%-"

"NOT NOW ZANE!" Cole shut the white ninja out of the 'conversation' before he could say any more.

She looked at him incredulously, "How do I know everything else you told me wasn't a lie?"

"I told you I wasn't-"

"WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T HONEST!" She was screaming and ranting now, "Why would you do that to me? Was it all a lie? A big game? A waste of time?" She spread her arms out, "Maldita sea, traidor, te odio! I hope I never see you again- Brick, I don't even know your name!"

She took a breath as he only stood in silence, "And I don't care- I don't want hear anymore, just leave me alone!" With that, the heartbroken teenager ran off, after than the wind, leaving the black ninja behind. His head was dipped and eyes shut tightly, to keep small tears from falling down his face.

_This was a complete disaster. _

Nobody moved for a good while, watching the black ninja stay solid as a rock. Infinity whispered to give him space and ushered the group, Nya included, down to the plaza.

Once Cold could sense he was alone- he let everything out. Slamming his fists into the ground, he collapsed to his knees, grinding his teeth as water leaked from his eyes. The ninja of earth had been grounded and all he could do is watch the wind run right out of his life.

Forever.

XDestinyX

Back in the plaza, Sensei Wu, Lloyd Brooklynn and Abella stood monitoring the unconscious/wounded bodies of the serpentine to make sure no one came along and did something stupid.

Suddenly, a sharp 'thwack' cane from a small pile of junk a few yards away.

Abella caught it first, signaling for the elder man to follow her quietly. They left the two children alone, Brooklynn not liking how dark the area was getting. A moment later, she saw Lloyd get knocked upside the head and she was silenced by a meaty hand over her mouth, her cries muffled.

By the time the two turned around, Lloyd was throbbing in pain on the floor while Brooke was being drawn to a nearby dark alley. Abella immediately took off after her sister, leaving the Sensei to check on Lloyd's condition.

By the time the ninja returned all they saw were the two males, with the two females nowhere to be spotted.

XDestinyX

Brooklynn struggled to get away from her kidnapper, scratching and spitting on his hand all she could in a faint, dim hope that he would release her. He finally did set her down in an old crate, stepping aside to expose a boy with a broken nose.

"Hey Brooklynn, long time no see." His eyes narrowed murderously, "How's your sister?"

"What do you want with me?" Brooke sat rigid as two bulky men stood beside her, putting her in edge.

"Not a thing sweetheart, there's just something your sister has done- something's I'm not happy with." He knelt down to her height, "And I intend to make her pay for her misdeeds."

The blonde child only scowled, "If anyone should be convicted of misdeeds, it's you Baxter."

He chuckled, "Kid's got spunk-" He reached in his vest and pulled something out, "- Spunk that needs to be whipped."

He was pointing a .375 magnum revolver straight at her. The visual of the gun barrel struck pure fear into the heart of the girl.

"G-guns a-a-are-"

"Illegal? Well I have a knack for the limited." His smirk wiped clean from his face.

"BAXTER- STOP!" The burgundy huntress ordered as she stood, barefoot at the end of the alley.

"Ah, come to pay up pretty?" The jerk teased, aiming the pistol away, allowing Brooke a chance to breathe again.

"I don't owe you anything, Baxter. In fact we don't exist." She stormed up and grabbed his hand in an attempt to take the gun.

"Let go." He spat viciously.

"I'm not your little plaything anymore, Baxter," Her hazel eyes hardened with the next few words, "We are over."

That only angered him more. He shoved her elbow, rebounding to smack her face. Abella stumbled back, ignoring the resenting if her cheek.

"You think you can say when we're over, Belle!?" He was edgy and that was bad, very bad, "I'm the one who says were over!"

He cocked the gun and aimed straight for Brooke, the guards ducking for cover.

"No!" She cried and sprinted at an unbelievably fast speed, just barely putting herself between the gun and her sister.

**BANG!**

The ninja rushed into the alley just as the gunshot rung out.

At fist all was frozen, the only indicator that time was passing was the smoke wafting off the end of the gun barrel.

The huntress slowly pressed her lower right side, pulling back her hand to see a red stain coming through her shirt.

It was blood- her blood.

Silently, Abella fell to her knees eyes hazel eyes hazing over before she crumbled to the ground, unmoving.

She had been shot.

"ABELLA- NO!" Kai cried as the group rushed to her side. Once Baxter realized what he had done, his face turned pale white, shakily putting the gun away from running for all his life.

The fire ninja would have gone after him if Abella wasn't falling unconscious.

Nya immediately ripped the shirt to examine the wound on one side while Kai, tried to keep the victim awake.

Abella grunted as Nya prodded the area, biting back pain before looking up Ito his dark eyes, "I-is Brooklynn alright?"

Kai looked up to see the blonde girl frozen in one place, tears pouring down her checks like waterfalls, but not a single scar anointed her body.

"Not even a scratch."

The huntress smiled ever so, "Good, that's all that matters." Her eyes fluttered shut, drifting out cold.

After giving the wound a thorough look over Nya finally spoke up, "We need to get her back to the Bounty."

"Would a hospital be a faster option?" Jay asked the adrenaline already in his voice.

"I would but by then it might be too late, I have all the equipment I need back on the ship." She looked up at her brother, "Can you carry her Kai? I don't want her moving around."

Kai only nodded, wrapping the girl in his arms, bridal style as they all moved toward home.

Brooklynn still stood there, in shock of what her sister had done. Lloyd gently grabbed her shoulder, trying to offer his sympathy when the girl collapsed her head onto his shoulder and cried even harder. The green ninja only hugged her, letting her get all the emotion out as they mindlessly followed the other ninja.

XDestinyX

Eva fell onto her bed fully clothed, her mind rushing from all it had to take in... Her allegedly being a ninja and finding out the guy of her seems was a hoax. She cried into the pillow, muffling her sobs so no one would check to see what was wrong.

_Esta es la peor noche de todas._

Everything was just so wrong! Then again she probably had this coming, rushing a romance she barely knew was a romance, it was more if a fling now. The word fling made her stomach want to empty its containment.

Sleep would do her good; just sleep away the trouble got one night. Trudging, she removed her makeup, brushed her hair knot free and changed into a short, white satin nightgown before succumbing back to the bed. Evangeline cradled the pillow in her arms like a stuffed animal, resting her tilted head on it as she allowed her drained body to enter the land of sleep.

A few silent hours pasts before the door to her balcony unlocked. In the shadows, a familiar dark ninja made his into the room and over to the young girl's bed. Dried jade eyes stared at her angelic face, biting back a thousand words of apology. He gently placed an object on her nightstand, where she would definitely see it in the morning. He was tempted to kiss her but he knew it just wouldn't be the same. With one final forlorn glance, the ninja rushed out into the night.

On Eva's nightstand was a beautiful white rose, no thorns adorning the stem, a small blue forget-me-not tied with a blue ribbon. There was also a note folded neatly besides the small bouquet of flora.

What does it say?

Well... We'll just have to wait until morning to find out.

XDestinyX

Kai was pretty sure he had stopped breathing. All he could do was wait with high fears and a nauseated stomach. All his energy was focused on praying to god, begging for the survival of the girl he secretly loved.

Brooklynn had run straight to her trim the moment she set foot on deck, locking heralded inside with no contact from the outside world. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she was the reason Abella took the bullet… that wears on one on you...

Nya came out from behind the curtain, a white lab coat cornering her date ensemble, removing gloves from her hands.

"How did the procedure go?" Zane asked the question everyone was dying to hear.

Nya nodded, "She's alright. The bullet didn't puncture any organs when it entered. She's very lucky."

"Oh thank god." Infinity sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Jay asked anxiously.

"Sure."

Kai was about to follow when he paused, instead heading for the living quarters instead. Following the hall he saw Lloyd standing outside the door that led to Brooke's room.

"C'mon Brooke, let me in, please!"

The door remained silent as the ninja sighed.

"It's alright Lloyd, head to the med ward- I'll talk to Brooke." The red ninja grasped the boy's shoulder.

"Is Abella ok?"

"She'll live."

The learning ninja releases a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "That's amazing."

Kai felt a smile grow on his face, "Yes, it really is."

"Good luck getting her to talk; I haven't heard anything from her." The fire ninja nodded as Lloyd ran off back up the hall.

Kai turned to the widen door and raised a fist to knock on the door, Abella's words raced through his head.

_Take care of Brooklynn..._

**Knock-knock**

"Brooklynn, it's me Kai, can I come in?"

A moment passed, the door unlocked an opened to reveal the short, baby doll girl with redden puffy eyes.

"H-how is Bella?" Her voice was scared, terrified even.

Kai kneeled down to her level, meet her eyes with a small smile.

"She's gonna be ok."

The look of happiness was unrivaled in anything the red ninja had ever seen before. She only hugged him tightly, more tears wetting his shoulder, though they were tears of joy. A whisper of "thank you" made Kai hug her tighter.

She pulled back, "Is she awake?"

"Let's go find out." He let her run ahead, following in a haze of an emotion of admiration of the young girl.

XDestinyX

Brooklynn dashed into the room and pushed back the curtain to see everyone standing around a large medical bench which a conscious Abella sitting atop it.

The younger sister rushed duo and hugged the wounded huntress, ignoring bandaged stomach.

"Hey Brooklynn." Abella lightly welcomed the girl as Infinity wiped her eyelids to prevent more tears.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything..." The blonde whispered so only they could hear.

Abella looked at her with an all-knowing grin, "Nobody's perfect, little Brooke. I'm just happy you're alright..."

Nya blinked back tears, the sight could bring gets to any being.

"It seems as if it has come to pass." Sensei Wu nodded as he gripped his staff, honestly happy to see a reunited family. To his surprise a familiar voice was heard by all.

"It's so nice to see family together."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Jay had hidden behind Kai, peeking over his shoulder.

The elder sighed, "I suppose it's time you knew."

"Who was that voice Sensei?" Zane asked curiously.

In a swirl of smoke, a young, mid-twenties woman was formed with short black hair and pale dress. In her hands was the Bow of Righteous-Aim.

"I am Lana Themis; priestess of fate." She spoke formally, "I know all that exists and all that will be."

"O-okay?" Abella look terribly confused.

"My duty is to see that the will of fate be done." She smiled ever so slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Jay couldn't help but look curious, "How do you know Sensei Wu?"

The woman looked away for a moment, "Let's say, we have been acquaintances for quite some time."

"Ah, interesting..." Jay nudged Kai who got the idea but said nothing with a smirk.

"What are you doing with the Bow of Righteous Aim?" Infinity looked at the object.

"I've come to announce the Guardian Ninja of the Sun."

Everyone perked up at that statement. Lana walked straight up to Abella who stood up to meet her, handing the weapon to the huntress.

"Abella Stephanie Hawthorne; you are the next kunoichi."

"Hawthorne?" Zane said interestingly.

"Stephanie!?" Jay scoffed with a chuckle as claimed ninja sent him a death glare.

"How do you know it was me?" Abella eyed the bow a bit anxiously.

"Guardians are willing to go the extreme for those they care about." The woman explained, "You took a bullet for your sister. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Anybody would do that for family though." Kai pointed out, much to his sisters brewing feelings of pride.

"She ran incredibly fast for a human."

"I'm a hunter, I have to be fast." Abella countered back.

Lana nodded her head, "You don't trust me."

The woundee shrugged, "It all seems too vague for me to believe it."

Lana shrugged her shoulders, strolling casually to a nearby closed window, "You want proof?"

Abella nodded firmly.

"Well," She grasped the shutters, "There is one way to prove it." She through open the shutters, letting the great rays of dawn fly into the room. Everyone turned as the fresh light was blinding, until their eyes adjusted what they see was shocking.

The bow in Abella's hands began to glow a heavenly aura, boldly shining like the sun. The girl watched in awe as the even happened right in front of her eyes. The light grew more and more until it engulfed her while body.

After the light receded, everyone saw the full transformation.

Abella was wearing a full suit of skin-clinging black leather suit from her neck down. The accents thought were the literal golden touches. Overtop, she wore a gold, strapless mini dress with a low sweetheart neckline and thigh skirting length. Gold ribbons traveled down her legs and arms, enhancing her already unbelievable figure, short golden gloves and on her feet were golden ankle boots. Her hair coiled in a fishtail braid, a golden ribbon with a red sun wrapped around her forehead and a gold face mask that matched Infinity's.

In the basking rays of the fresh morning's dawning rays she looked... marvelous, for a lack of a better word.

"I rest my case." Lana smiled as Abella removed her face mask.

"I am a ninja..." She whispered and looked to Infinity who smiled warmly.

All of a sudden, the short black hair on Lana's head transformed into long wavy chocolate locks that trailed down her back. "The two guardians have been found- two remain."

"How did your hair change?" Brooklynn asked the priestess.

Lana twirled her brown hair and smiled, "When the prophecy of the kunoichi was made- I was given the duty of seeing they would be joined and fight the evil that is growing. Every time a ninja is found, I regain I piece of my true form."

The ninja nodded in understanding.

"What do we do now?" Nya asked with a bit of excitement, "We don't have an answer from Eva."

"There is one more." Lana looked at the group with determined emerald eyes, "It's time to locate the ninja of water."

XDestinyX

Ta-da! Chapter 11 was much longer considering the holiday spirit I'm in :)

To all my viewers in the United States, Happy Thanksgiving! I know I am blessed- sometimes we don't appreciate what we have until we lose it.

Thank you all, Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	12. Strange Tides Part 1

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N:

I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. Or Callen, she belongs to her respected owner, ButterflieMoon. The song "My Jolly Sailor Bold" was composed by Hans Zimmerman and _The Fall of the House of Usher _belongs to Edgar Allen Poe.

XDestinyX

Chapter 12: Strange Tides Part 1

Eva opened her eyes to the fresh rays of a brand new day, the sun peeking through the curtains that framed her balcony door. She sat up, rubbing her pale blue eyes to scrub the remaining sleep that had developed overnight. Stretching her clock dawned upon her it was only 7:00, an hour before breakfast, which she was grateful for considering her body craved a good, hot shower.

A good half-hour later, she exited the bathroom, leaving it open for the steam to dissipate. Wrapping her underwear clad frame in a bathrobe, she sat on the edge of the bed and watched the sun dawn on the rustic scenery of Jumanicai Village. The memories of last night floated to the surface of her mind, thoughts both good and bad but surprisingly it didn't leave that bad aftertaste she thought she would have. She didn't regret the kiss or the date… she regretted how she acted when she found out the truth. She realized she over reacted, she had torn him apart- like a wolf dismantling its helpless prey- that made her stomach do more flips than a floor routine.

Sighing casually, she glanced to her nightstand where something caught her attention. It was two flowers laid delicately there, tied in a blue ribbon with a sweet bow. Curious, she scooted down toward it, picking it up to examine it closer. There were two flowers, a throne-less white rose and a light blue forget-me-not. She briefly remembered the language of flowers her mother had mentioned before- the white rose was purity of a relationship or love. Her mother had white roses on her wedding day, the day she and her father committed to each other. The forget-me-not was a symbol of love and remembrance.

Remembrance- the word hit her like a ton of bricks. She had sworn to never want see that boy again.

Underneath the flora was a note, a paper folded in three sections and it had no markings on the outside to indicate the sender.

Eva took a breath, a shaky one, as her fingers moved to open the note. She pulled back at the last moment- scared to read what was inside… unknowingly why. With a light step, she stood and made her way to the balcony doors, opening them with a flourish. Out in the morning air she felt more confident, taking deep calming breaths. With the air around her, she opened the letter and let her eyes read it.

_Eva_

_I know you don't want anything to do with me, and quite honestly I don't blame you at all. You deserve to know the truth about me, no matter what it is…_

_I hope you can forgive me one day…_

_I know I could never forget you._

_Everything about you is so vivid- the way your dark brown hair flows when the wind teases it, whipping around your fair face and eyes. Your eyes could cut through anyone with that shade of pale blue. One look from you, my mind goes numb in your near presence. I want to run my fingers through your brunette hair; to stare into your clear eyes for all of eternity of the gods would let me. You're breath-taking._

_Need I go on about your spirit, it's enthralling and powerful. You see yourself as a normal girl, yet you are so much more than that. You are graceful, talented, sweet, charming and courageous. The way you got of answering us was quite ingenuous. _

_I know I should be yelling you this personally but just couldn't... You deserve to know though._

_You deserve to know how beautiful you are. _

_I hope one day you find someone who can see what I see- what everyone should see- in you._

_Sincerely_

_Honestly_

_Truly_

The letter was so eloquent; the brunette had to read it several times just to absorb it all. She was about to fold it again when more pen caught her eye-

_If you still want to know… My name is Cole Brookstone._

Cole- Cole Brookstone, the very name flooded her mouth as she repeated it aloud a thousand times- all the times she hadn't known it.

_What the hell have I done?_ She touched the letter to her chest and hugged it close. The only man she had known to have these feelings about her (HER!) and she had left him in pieces.

"If only I could say..." A wind blew by her robe clad bare frame as her emotional repentance spilled from her lips.

"I'm sorry."

XDestinyX

Cole slouched on the railing if the flying ship, evergreen eyes dulled from lack of sleep. He had done just about everything to try and get over her- climbing mostly. A few miles from Jumanicai village was a large plateau he had scaled free-hand several times eventually settling with lying atop it, star-gazing in the clear night sky.

Wiping his eyes, he straightened up- it would only hurt him more to longer on it. He was about to turn around when a breeze rushed by his head, a soft, whispered "I'm sorry" entered his eardrums.

It was her voice- he knew it anywhere. He didn't know how but she felt sorry about something- most likely them, she must've found his note by now.

"Cole- you ok pal?" Jay asked upon seeing his teammate gaze froze on the vacant skyline. The earth ninja finally looked

"Yeah- just had to clear my head." He quirked an eye-ridge, "Where's the girls?"

"A lot happened while you were away, bro." Kai gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Such as-"

"Abella is the Guardian Ninja of the Sun." Zane informed his earth brother. Cole couldn't say he was surprised, he had the sneaking suspicion the cerise haired girl had some power. "Oh, and we came in contact with a priestess."

_... Ehhhhhh?_ "What?"

"Apparently there is a priestess if fate who's foreseen the forming if the Kunoichi." Zane explained.

"So, what war you all doing out here?" Cole asked the million dollar question as the others looked on wearily.

"... She kicked us out."

Cole couldn't hold back his laughter, "She what!?"

"She kicked us out of the room, ok?" Jay scoffed, "She said it 'didn't pertain to us'; how can it not pertain to us, we're ninja!"

"Not all of us." The ninja turned to see the samurai walking from the door, arms crossed and a bit sad.

"N-Nya, she kicked y-you out too?" Jay stuttered as the girl only nodded.

"Rather forcefully I might add-"

"Did she hurt you?" Kai went into protective-older-brother-mode, "If she has I'll-"

Nya silently rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Kai, I just don't understand why I couldn't be there."

"Everything will be revealed in find Nya." Zane comforted the girl much to Jay's boiling inner rage.

"I just wonder what's happening in there..."

XDestinyX

'In there', Lana had motioned everyone out, even Sensei Wu, leaving Infinity, Abella and very tired looking Brooklynn inside.

"I'm sorry to isolate you all like this but this can only be heard by you all."

"Because we're Kunoichi?" Infinity asked, quite interested in Lana and her manner, never had she met a woman with such standing.

"That- and Brooklynn would only find a way to eaves drop if I excused her." The woman smirked to the sleepy child as Abella only nodded in truth, shaking her head ever so.

"You are both Guardian Ninjas; meaning you are more powerful than you comrades." Lana spoke formally, her words almost legendary.

"But for what purpose?" Infinity questioned.

"The responsibility of the guardians is to protect the ninja- who protect the green ninja. Your powers allow you the ability to multiply the strength of a ninja ten-fold."

Abella let out a low whistle, "Dang..."

Lana nodded, "The key that is this power is extremely variable and must be controlled, or else there could be severe consequences."

The midnight haired beauty paused, "What consequence?"

"If one of you cannot fully master control, when your power is unleashed," Lana treaded lightly, "it has the potential to kill you."

Infinity looked horrified for a moment, her gaze lowering to her hands as if the power was in her palms, her amethyst eyes wide in fear and face paler than normal.

"So this power is a lethal weapon?" The huntress asked, perked at the option of power in her grasp.

"Not exactly- the energy can only empower, it's the overdose if energy that floods the body and stops the heart- it can't actually kill anything."

Abella pouted, "Never-mind then..."

"Once you unlock your true potential will your power be in your grasp and only then can you learn to control it." Lana paused as a light snore came from the far end of the table, where Brooke slouched over, her arms supporting her sleeping head.

Abella and Infinity giggled, "I'd better put her to bed; it's been a long night for her." The older sister stood and hoisted the twelve year old in her arms, her blonde head resting in her shoulders.

"Can you give us any hints about the Ninja of water?" Infinity stood with Lana beside.

The woman only smirked, "Just watch the water."

The group left the medical ward, waking out on deck as Abella ushered Brooklynn to her quarters. Immediately when they met the group, they were bombarded with questions.

With a wave of her hand, Lana hushed the crowd, "Nothing important went in that you will not learn in time. For now, we're headed for Ankara Lake."

No one said anything but kind if brushed off the matter.

"Oh, and it's very nice to meet you Cole." The nodded to the ninja in the back, acknowledging his presence. The ninja only wondered how she knew his name...

"May I ask you something?" Nya spoke to the priestess who nodded warmly in return, "How did you know Sensei Wu before you met us?"

The woman bit he lip, looking around to see the man in question nowhere in sight. Tuning back, she clasped her hands behind her back, "I met him a long time ago- long before any of you were around." This was surprising for all- Lana had not appeared to be that old and Sensei was... Well Sensei! "But I'm sure you're not interested in my tale..."

"Oh YES!" The two girls and Jay pleaded, much to Zane, Cole and Kai's questioning looks.

"What? You wanna know too." Jay accuses as the others as they slowly admitted it.

"Alright..." The woman sighed, "I have to tell you my whole story if you'll ever understand."

The ninjas/kunoichi/samurai nodded as Lana began.

"I was orphaned by my unknown parents when I was a baby; they left me on a road in a small basket expecting god knows what to happen to me. Luckily, a wagon train of gypsies passed by a short while later and a widowed young woman took me in as her child, naming me Alana meaning "precious awakening". She was a musician, a kind one who raised me like I was her own. As I grew with the gypsies I learned from them- their tricks, how they hold people's attention and entertain; singing, dancing, astrology and most importantly physiognomy."

"Physi-whatta?" Jay spat.

"Physiognomy: it's the study of the outward appearance to determine one's future."

"You mean like bumps on the head, reading palms?" Kai questioned incredulously.

"Yes." Lana knew what was coming, "I am a fortune teller."

"Really?" Infinity had only read about fortune tellers but to meet one in person was exciting.

"But that stuff is all a hoax, right?" Kai disbelief was evident in his voice.

Lana only rolled her eyes, extending her hand in Nya's direction, "May I?" The samurai bit back excitement as she nodded, offering her own hand. The priestess examined her hand, noting every line, mark and depression.

After moments of silence the woman spoke up, "Your place seems unidentifiable, however the piece of the puzzle is necessary for completion- wait for the opportune moment and all your preparation will be worth it."

The sister of fire could only nod in her slack-jaw expression, how had she known about her uneasiness with the team?

"Also expect a loving husband and three kids- one boy and two girls." She winked at the last statement, Nya trying to duck and hide the blush from her face.

Kai only smirked, staring knowingly at Jay who suddenly found the sky so fascinating, his face reddening as well.

"You skills far exceed my expectations, Ms. Themis," Zane complimented, "However, you never answered Nya's original question."

"Ah of course, where was I?" She pondered, "Oh yes... My group visited Jumanicai village and performed in a festival there. He just so happened to stumble upon my tent and I told him his reading. It was nothing special..."

Infinity curled up, clasping her hands together, "So, you knew him before you were dubbed priestess, wow..."

"Yes, well, it wasn't all that spectacular as your romanticizing it." The way the woman looked to the side with sweet, dreaming jade eyes made her guess otherwise.

XDestinyX

Brooklynn came out of her room later, wiping her turquoise eyes as she walked into the navigation helm.

"Hey Brooke," Abella welcomed her, "Sleep well?"

"Mhm..." The blonde girl nodded, joining the guardian ninja of the sun in staring out the window, "Where are we?"

"Well, were about to land bears plot of trees to hide the ship," She looked down and smiled, "Before heading to Ankara Lake."

Brooklynn's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Did you say... Lake?"

Abella nodded much to the child's delight, jumping and cheering in happiness that only a sugar high could give.

Unfortunately, Lloyd happen to stroll in, "Hi gals-"

The over-excited blonde catapulted herself toward him and hugged him tightly, her speech so fast he couldn't make it out. With a spin she rushed out, whooping it up in the halls.

The young ninja only stood with a perplexed look in his face, "... What just happened?"

"Brooklynn hasn't been swimming in five years; she gets a bit excited about it." Abella fussed with his hair, "Shouldn't you be training, bite-size?"

Lloyd batted the teen's hands away, "I was... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Abella sat in the table's edge, "Fire away."

"What's with the locket around Brooke's neck?"

The huntress froze, her eyes darkening with memories the boy could tell were painful, however she quickly buried then away.

"It was a gift from our parents, she's always had it."

Lloyd nodded, taking in the look of the silver necklace with aquatic engravings on the front of the metal.

XDestinyX

Infinity looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror Nya had placed in her room. The aristocratic woman had always been concerned about her pale complexion, on days she could appear mortally ill because of the trait. With a day of sunny skies ahead, she cultivated an idea.

"Nya, may I ask your opinion?" She directed her question to the girl on her bed, painting her toes and fingernails a ruby red color.

"Anytime."

"What do you think of my skin?"

The sister of fire looked up at her friend's question. She had never mentioned this before... She thought a bit before answering, "I like it- the alabaster skin is extremely... delicate."

"Does it appear too delicate?" Infinity turned, "Could I pass for a porcelain doll?"

Nya giggled, "No... Why so concerned all of a sudden?"

The Collet shrugged, "I suppose it hasn't bothered me too much until now... Being surrounded by others..."

Nya stood, careful not to chip her freshly dried nails, "You could tan at the lake, a little sun won't hurt."

"How would I do that exactly?" Her attention was fully on her now.

The samurai waddled on her heels to a nearby cabinet, reaching inside, "First you'll need- OUCH!" She failed to see the plastic bottle of lotion fall off the high shelf and land on her head. Rubbing the spot, she blindly tossed another bottle at Infinity who barely caught it.

Infinity looked at the back as Nya went on, "It's sun-tan lotion, it'll help your skin tan."

Infinity bit her lip, "Is this all?"

"There's one more thing," Nya said, "You need to allow as much sun to hit your body as possible."

Infinity translated her words and tried to calm her antsy nerves. This would definitely be a new experience...

XDestinyX

Later on, they group set off for the lake, Brooklynn retraining herself until she say the sandy shores of the leaping tide, then dashed toward it full speed ahead. Watching the cool, clear water lap on the sandy shore was one of the most calming sensations ever felt by the group. The area was populated but sparsely, a clear plot visible.

Abella wanted to jump in the water herself but the bandages around her waist prevented her from doing so. So she chose a nice sunny spot, laid out her towel and kicked off her shoes and socks. She kept her shirt on but her dark jeans she replaced short, ripped jean shorts; reflective sunglasses over her eyes. The girl placed the bow of Righteous-Aim close by, just in case.

"This spot taken?" Kai walked up and asked, he was wearing red swim trunks and a white muscle shirt.

"Hmmm... I have a feeling it's about to be." She smirked as he sat beside her. He removed the white top and she got a full view of his toned body, everything naturally perfect. She swallowed and looked away, trying to force herself not to drool.

Zane, who and been assigned much of the lifting for some reason, placed the picnic basket on the sand at his feet. His metal arms could help but feel a bit fatigued, the Nindroid pondering why he had packed so much...

His attention was immediately drawn to Infinity, only a few yards away. She was lying on her stomach, a book propped up with her hand, the title reading "The collected works of Edgar Allen Poe". While she was naturally interesting, it was her attire that he was drawn too.

She was barely clothed, her ivory skin and midnight hair exposed to the sun's rays thanks to an incredibly showy purple bikini with thin straps hat wrapped around her neck and back. His eyes had never seen so much of her body before, it was impossible to tear the away. Emotion tingled in his chest at the woman's natural curves- her shoulders, back, legs, hips... Elsewhere.

His senses tingled as a stranger looked to approach the reading beauty with 'hello-there' eyes; as an unpleasant feeling boiled in his stomach. Perhaps-Was it jealousy?

He simply slipped beside the girl in a casual manner; glaring as the strange boy backed off and away, suddenly uninterested. Hmph... Take that, the ice ninja smirked before looking over the girl's shoulder in curiosity.

The guardian of the moon was fully engrossed in her reading she didn't notice her surroundings at all. Her violet eyes scanned he words of one of her favorite stories- The Fall of the House of Usher. The style of Poe's work sent thrilled down her spine, truly awakening her senses. How could one man write something so powerful yet so beautiful?

_I looked upon the scene before me - upon the mere house, and the simple landscape features of the domain - upon the bleak walls - upon the vacant eye-like windows - upon a few rank sedges - and upon a few white trunks of decayed trees - with an utter depression of soul which I can compare to no earthly sensation more properly than to the after-dream of the reveller upon opium - the bitter lapse into everyday life - the hideous dropping off of the veil. _

"Enjoying the book?"

The voice came without warning, spooling the girl into jumping up and facing the white ninja who was modestly dressed in a light blue button down shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Oh Zane- you frightened me." She calmed her breath as she held her place with her thumb.

"My apologies- you seemed so peaceful, I supposed I shouldn't have said anything." Zane spoke reclusively.

On a dot, the young woman corrected herself, "No, it's quite alright- I become too enraptured in my books anyway." She looked up into his ice blue eyes, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." The response came out instantly, pulses of electricity zoomed through his wires.

"Splendid, oh before I forget-" She placed the book down and grabbed a nearby bottle, nestled in the sand. She squirted the components out onto her hand a rubbed then into her arms. "I have to re-apply this, or else my tan will not be even."

"You are... Tanning?" The image of Infinity with darker skin didn't seem right.

"Well, a little, so I won't look so deathly pale." She struggled to reach one spot, "I'm terribly sorry, could you-?"

He nodded, taking the bottle and applied the lotion to the skin of her back, "I happen to like your skin, I think it's very beautiful."

"... Really?" Her voice was small, as if she didn't believe what he said.

"Of course." He reassured her, "You can fake a tan but you cannot recreate alabaster skin- it's naturally pretty..." He felt that statement was a bit short, "Just like you."

Infinity's face was pink now, rose blush dusted her face as she smiled ever so slightly, "Thank you Zane- could you go a bit lower?"

He did as he was asked, trying to modestly avoid the top of her bikini bottom. Choosing not to linger, his hand slowly traveled upward, tracing her back and sending tingles through her spine. The sensors in his fingertips were thrilled at such a touch. The ninja couldn't help himself, he was still getting used to observing her body in all its unique and elegant beauty.

Nya only observed the couple from afar, adoring their closeness; Zane obviously was enthralled with the moon ninja- "Aren't they just adorable?"

"Warm fuzziness… everywhere." Cole deadpanned as he lay in the sand, eyes closed, dressed in black swim trunks and t-shirt.

Nya only stared at the black dark ninja, who looked completely uninterested. "You ok Cole?"

"Yeah, tired I guess..."

"Serves you right for staying out all night." Jay playfully chastised as he took a spot on the opposite side of his girl. Cole only growled in annoyance, but didn't move.

"I don't know what we're looking for." The blue ninja, dressed in blue trunks and a light blue and white aquatic shirt, looked out at the calm waters, "Why send us here now?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." The samurai woman casually removed her red cover up to reveal a black and white polka-dot bikini she had worn underneath. Jay's eyes immediately locked to her flirty wardrobe. "It sure is beautiful though..."

"Yes you are..." He squeaked happily as he brought his hand up to prop his head.

Nya heard his comment and giggled before Kai called across the shore-

"PUT THAT BACK ON!"

Her reply was short, "MAKE ME!" much to his annoyance and Jays inner blooming feelings of triumph.

The fire ninja only stared the lightning ninja, drilling his dark eyes into his very souls before mouthing, 'I'm watching you…'

XxxxxxX

Brooke walked along the thin beach, stretching her body from the laps of swimming she managed to complete in a few minutes. Her hair was soaked, the strands sliding down her back and over her shoulders. The bathing suit she wore was a sapphire blue covered in shimmering sparkles, with bikini to and a ruffled skirt bottom. Her eyes and face were fully exposed thanks to the water that merged them in with the rest of her hair. Brooke didn't know what caused to be so natural in the water, but she felt complete in it- as all the stress rolled off her shoulders and really being free. While her mind was elsewhere, she accidently bumped into something-

"Oh- sorry about that!" The blonde opened her eyes to see a girl a bit younger than her.

"Oh don't worry about it." Brooke stood up and brushed herself off, "My name's Brooke, what's yours?"

"It's Callen." The girl smiled back, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just walking…" The blonde smiled as the other girl looked as bit nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Well I was wondering… do you know any songs? My sister and brother won't sing for me- they claim their terrible."

"Sure." Brooke sat down and patted the area next to her as Callen sat next to her. The blonde cleared her throat, thinking about a song her mother used to sing to her as a baby.

Brooklynn:** Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,**

**Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,**

Unknown to the two of them, an unknown presence was lingering in the water. Its clear perceptions slithered it way through the dark chasms of the depths of the lake, making its way to the shore.

Brooklynn:** Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,**

**Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.**

The being heard the voice and immediately swam for it- as if a siren had caught its ear with a fiery spirit.

Brooklynn: **My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.**

The shadow creature then rose from the water surface, eerily staring at the two girls as Callen stuttered before screaming-

"S-S-S-S… SEA SERPENT!"

XDestinyX

Again, I have too long chapters -_-

Here's part 1, Read and Review for part 2! (Again with the rhyming…)

-Phoenix


	13. Strange Tides Part 2

Destiny Calls

Summary: AU sort of. The prophecy has begun, with one fang blade yet to retrieve; the Ninjago discovers that a new team of ninjas will be formed- and that they will all be girls! Sucking at summaries... Read and find out!

A/N: ... How do I even begin? Is there anything I could say?

I suppose an explanation is in order. Why this story fell to the side for so long… I guess I kind of had a fall out with this fandom. Things yanked my attention away and I let this slip. I'm sorry readers (if any of my old fans are reading this), I really let you down. Moving on to other fandoms never gave me the positive response or pleasure this fandom did, so in a time where I'm lost at writing- I'm going back to my roots. I've decided to try and return to this story. I don't know if my fan base is salvageable or if people still like my work but I'm willing to try and create it.

So with a heavy heart, here's chapter 13. Please read/review/enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Ninjago: Legends of Spinjitsu; just my characters and the story idea… hence the title FAN-fiction. Or Callen, she belongs to her respected owner, ButterflieMoon. The song "My Jolly Sailor Bold" was composed by Hans Zimmerman.

XDestinyX

The fearful cry rung over the entirety of the lake's shore like a deafening siren.

Abella's hazel eyes shot open as the sound met her trained ears, dilating into instinct.

"BROOKE!" She called as she scooped up the bow and quiver up and swung it over her shoulder in one fluid moment; her response quicker than the others as they all ran toward the distress signal, gathering their weapons.

Her mind was racing; _Please be ok Brooke, dear lord please be ok…._

XDestinyX

The creature that came before them was magnificent- a snake-like being with glistening dark blue scales that reflected the sun's rays of light; large eyes of golden shade with streaks of emerald that blazed through the cornea around a pitch black pupil. Its stare is stabbing, straight to the center of the poor soul that dared to look into its window.

The two girls held their breath in fear- Callen in true fear, dread overcoming the sensors of her brain while Brooklynn was frightened but her aqua eyes held a sliver of mystification, awe and wonder at such a creature.

Something inside of her stirred as she stared at the serpent, a strong tug at her soul that drew out the natural curiosity embedded in her inner psyche. The blonde girl didn't realized how long she had been staring until Callen had jumped up and fled, back to her brother and sister.

Infinity caught sight of the girl and monster located down the shore.

"What in the name of Ninjago is that?" The dark haired girl nervously questioned.

"Whatever it is- it's not gonna be alive much longer." Abella gripped her bow and reached back into the case. The burgundy haired huntress felt something materialize in her fingers and when she retrieved her hand, a bronze arrow had formed in her grip with thin feathers of crimson located on the tail. She armed her weapon and drew the bow back, feeling the tension of the wire tighten. She released her hold and the arrow flew boldly across the sky, in a flash embedding through the scales of the creature's neck with its sharp point.

The beast yowled in pain as it swerved its head to see the ninjas approach.

Infinity reached for her legs to grab her own weapons but realized I'm her beach attire she had neglected to grab the daggers from their spot under the towel she laid on.

"Infinity!" The violet eyed girl turned to see Zane approach her and hand over the gleaming daggers, much to her thanks.

Kai had taken off to grab the girl, who seemed frozen in place, taking her out of the dangerous frontline.

Before the rest of the fighters could attack, the sea beast slinked back under the water's surface, retreating from any further injury.

Satisfied, yet still full of apprehensiveness, the ninjas lowered their guard towards the water and turned their attention to Kai and Brooke.

Kai had managed to shake Brooklynn from her gaze as Abella approached.

"Is she ok?" She asked protectively yet calmly.

"I think so, I don't see any-" The fire ninja was going to remark on the girls unharmed state until he noticed a trail of blood leaking down her chest. Following the red, he was shocked to see a gash leaking on the skin of Brooke's neck, "Oh no."

"What do you mean oh- oh no!" Jay moved closer to examine the laceration that was still bleeding profusely, "Nya, get the first aid!"

XDestinyX

The next thing the blonde girl realized, she felt a cool feeling on the side of her throat. Infinity was pressing the small bag of ice to numb the area as Nya completed wrapping the bandages to compress the wound into submission.

"What I want to know is how she got hurt," She managed to make out the brazen vocals of the red ninja over the swirling vision in her eyes, "That thing never touched her."

"Not when we were there." There was her sisters voice- she could tell it in a room full of people- the strong yet emotional vibe, "It took is some time to get to her. I'm just glad we got there when we did- who knows what would have happened next."

Aqua eyes cleared as she glance toward Infinity's violescent orbs. The depths of purple smiled at her, silently comforting the young girl.

"She is awake now." The moon touched female alerted her companions tranquilly, never removing her eyes from the child, "Do you feel better Brooklynn?"

"I… I think so…"

The group turned at the news, Lloyd perking from his spot in the sand. He had been swimming when he heard the scream and couldn't get out and reach the scene until after Brooke had passed out. So, of course, that didn't help his anxiety at all. Now, before anyone could stop him, he had jumped up and hugged his friend; carefully avoiding the bloody gauze as he nuzzled his chin into her neck.

Infinity barely moved out of the way in time before the two kids collided. She merely blinked before smiling, inwardly melting at the sweet scene before her. She sighed, her hand locking together as an adorable 'aw' passed her lips.

"My scanners cannot find a complete match to the creature we encountered." Zane commented after this search ceased.

"Yeah, just what was that thing?" Cole scratched the back of his neck, dark eyes weary.

"I don't know, but whatever it was; let's hope it has enough sense not to come back." Nya nods before returning her attention to her patient.

"Brooke can you talk to me? I need to know your wound did not hurt your vocal cords."

The blonde nodded the in-training green ninja pulled away to allow her the room to speak, "Uh, what do you want me to say?"

"Well anything really," Nya clarified as Abella spoke up.

"Sing Brooke-" The braided haired teen nodded reassuringly, "You have the best voice in Ninjago."

The on-the spot suggestion made her stomach tighten awkwardly; Brooke knew she was a good singer, but would others agree? Her gaze shifted back to Lloyd who had directed his attention elsewhere but still stood by her side, devotedly.

The teenage group had to turn and look at the huntress for a moment, rather skeptically. It wasn't until the young girl opened her lips again were they shocked with a gloriously honeyed sound.

**His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,**

She just let the song pour out of her mouth, surprising even herself with how pretty she sounds.

**May happiness attend him wherever he may go…**

**From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,**

**All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home**

"Wow..." Infinity is the first to speak after such a performance. Brooklynn giggled slightly, relishing in the attention she was hardly used to receiving.

This moment of praise was short lived; out of the calm waters came a tail of sorts, stretching out to the gathered ninjas.

The dark haired kunoichi reacted, her instinct taking over as she threw herself in front of the two children to protect them. The surfaced appendage wrapped around her pale body, capturing her in its grasp and reeled in its anonymous catch; Infinity crying out in surprise and fear.

The ninjas wasted no time in attacking. Golden weapons drawn, they transformed and tread into the waters after the Kunoichi of the moon. Due to the sudden depth of the lake's bottom, they too were plunged underneath the tide.

"No!" Brooke cried as she watched her distraught friend struggle against her captor. Mentally, she pleaded that her allies be spared and that the creature would go away. It was then she noticed the locket around her neck begin to pulsate with some force she had never experienced before, the nautical engraving faintly lighting up with a white glow.

Suddenly the ninjas surfaced, alive and unharmed and the tail released Infinity from her place in the air, descending back into the depths as the woman fell from the sky.

Before Infinity knew it, her frame splashed into the water and the shock locked the wind from her lungs, leaving her breathless. In panic, she flailed her arms and legs, suddenly realizing she did not know how to swim properly. Somehow she made her way to the top of the lake, whee her thrashing became more noticeable.

"HELP!" She wailed weakly, "I CANNOT SWIM!"

Her cries did not fall on deaf ears for the ninja of ice was close to the struggling maiden. He swam to her with remarkable haste, despite his snow-white attire weighing him down. The moment he scooped her into his arms, the soaking wet woman ceased her jerky struggle and curled into her savior's body. The kunoichi's face nuzzled into his neck, trying to catch her breath as her body trembled to regain its lost oxygen.

Zane noted the increased speed in which the pulses of electricity zipped through his circuitry as Infinity panted on the crease if his neck, her nose brushing against the synthetic skin of his jawline. His legs swirled to keep them afloat as he held her flushed bikini-clad body close, feeling her heartbeat thunder in her breast; never had he ever seen her so frightened before.

And with underlying shock, he had to admit he had been scared for her as well.

XDestinyX

After gathering their materials, the gang retreated back to the Destiny's Bounty with their tails metaphorically tucked in between their legs.

"That...thing was creepy man!" Jay shivered as the memory of the beast crawled into his mind, "We gotta get outta here."

"But we haven't found the kunoichi of water!" Brooke noted, her voice close to whining like a kid pulled away from a desired toy. "We can't leave until we find them!"

"Brooke, I know you want to stay but it's hopeless," Abella turned to her younger sister and knelt down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We haven't seen any new people or anyone that could be the ninja we're looking for. Also, me and Infinity still have to start honing our powers and skills."

An unsatisfied look flooded her aquamarine eyes as she jerked back, "But this can't just be it- we must be missing something, anything!"

The group that was standing nearby felt uncomfortable to say the least. They had never seen Abella and Brooke act in a family manner, but now it was evident they were sisters in the way they fought. Lloyd made to move closer but Nya stopped him.

"The serpentine are still looking for the final gang blade," Abella as hardening her tone, "They're not going to wait around for us and we can't throw away any more time; and that thing clearly doesn't want us snooping around! Let the sleeping dogs lie!"

It was obvious that the young one was frantic. She had a gut feeling that was driving her to stay. Her stuttering turned to anger, "Jus-Just... Why won't you listen to me!?"

"Because if you paused and thought about what you are saying, you'd see what you are saying is ridiculous!" The words flew out before Abella could stop herself.

The blonde stared at the braided huntress incredulously, her eyes widening in disbelief. Crushed, she pivoted on her heel and took off into the ship's quarters.

"No Brooke wait-!" The teen's cries fell on deaf ears as the girl was already long gone. Abella sighs and wiped her face with one of her hands, that same appendage running to the back of her neck. Her hazel eyes somberly cast to the floor and never moved, "I'm sorry you guys had to see that..."

Nya came up and touched the older sibling's shoulder, "Being the role of a parent isn't easy... We know."

Kai knew his sister was referring to their situation. Losing both mom and dad was difficult, and he couldn't lie he missed them both terribly- he was old enough to actually remember his mother as she died when Nya was an infant. He was blessed to have Nya be about his age so they both could grow together.

The one painful thing he learned was that siblings are not parents and could never fill that void- but Abella had no choice but to try and be the parental figure for her extremely younger sister.

It was worse than fighting an uphill battle with odds even Zane wouldn't tell you.

XDestinyX

Brooklynn buried her face into her crossed arms as she lay in a fetal position on her bed. Tears welled on her eyelashes as her body shuttered with sobs. She knew she was acting like a child- fleeing and hiding away but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She was so wrapped in pity on herself; she failed to notice a newfound presence in the room. The figure guided toward the sobbing girl and took a spot next to her, gently stroking her back in comfort.

With the soothing touch, the blonde sniffed back fresh tears, looking up to see Lana staring down motherly.

"What do you want?" Brooke snapped bitterly, "You going to tell me my ideas are _ridiculous_ too!?"

The priestess shook her head, moving a fallen strand of golden hair from her face, "No... I came to tell you that you're on to something."

This made the girl perk up and look into the immortals spectral green eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh course, they may not have met anyone on the lake but you did."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Y-you mean Callen?"

"Perhaps."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not?"

Brooklynn sighed, fully articulating her thoughts, "Because Callen ran away after she saw the monster! If she were the kunoichi, then she wouldn't have been afraid or it would have followed her because-"

Lana couldn't help the satisfied smirk coming onto her face, "Because…"

"Because the creature-" The blonde's speech slowed as she took into account what she was saying, "The creature is connected to the kunoichi, somehow… It's attracted and lingers near her presence and both times… the only thing that never changed… was my presence. Oh my god-" Suddenly her eyes lit up as she jumped up, "I- I'm it aren't I?"

Lana said nothing, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her all she needed to know.

The realization hit her full force after a moment, leaving her voice only at a whisper.

"I am the ninja of water."

Lana stood up and clutched the girl's shoulder, "There is only one more thing you need to do."

The girl looked up at the immortal woman with aqua eyes of pure determination, "What do I have to do?"

XDestinyX

Several hours had past and the moon had begun its journey long across the night sky. The distressed girl had been in her room all this time and made no effort to contact anyone. Abella finally managed to pull herself together from the incident, deciding to try and apologize to her younger sibling. A flutter feeling fired in her insides as she entered the housing corridor; a few steps brought her to their bunking room. She brought her brazen knuckles up to rap on the wood, but her actions stalled.

What if Brooke wasn't ready to talk? What if she was still mad or… what if she shut down again?

She shook the thoughts away before they could fester any longer. She wasn't giving Brooke the credit she deserved. She may be young, but she had been through everything the huntress had and always kept her smiling, sweet deposition. That took an inner strength Abella doubted she even had.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door three solid times.

Moments past no answer- that's what she expected, Brooke was never one to call out behind closed doors.

"Brooke? It's me Abella." She didn't know why she said that, the girl could recognize her voice. "Can I come in?"

More silence.

The braided female took this as a prompt to enter the room. She twisted the knob and pushed, the old door creaking quietly due to lack of proper oil and age. The room was mostly dark, save the moonlight that poured in through the small porthole of a window, casting vast shadows around the room. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the light change and noticed the ominous lump in the lower bunk.

Smiling ever so, the teen sat on the edge of the single bed, sighing lightly, "Brooke, honey, are you awake?"

She gently trailed her fingers up to the covers and gripped the soft fabric tightly before pulling it away with a tug.

In the lump's stead… was a pillow.

Shock and concern flooded Abella's face and mind immediately.

"Brooke? Brooklynn!" Her voice turned frantic as she searched the room; tearing away blankets and searching every crevice of the quarters. With every passing second, her actions became more drastic and hysterical, her cries louder and louder. It wasn't long before the fire ninja rushed to check on her.

"Abella? What's wrong?"

"She's gone Kai!" Abella couldn't keep her normal façade, "Brooklynn is gone!"

XDestinyX

Ok so here's the drill:

I post this and let the cards fall as they may. If it gets a good response, I'll continue. I've also been getting messages asking for continues on both Ninjago: Aladdin and Perchance to Dream; if any readers have read these and want me to continue, let me know in comments. I am so divided on the fence that I seriously need advice.

Many thanks and I look forward to whatever this brings!

-Phoenix


End file.
